Imperfection
by Saku Hyuuga Ishtar
Summary: Longfic. Spiritshipping. Si Juudai desea estar con Johan tendrá que luchar por él, así sea contra su madre, Yubel y otras personas que están enamoradas del Obelisk, ¿logrará ganar? ¿logrará ser perfecto para Johan?
1. Chapter 1

**Imperfection**  
**Capítulo I.**

Juudai se despertó sobresaltado esa mañana en particular, mirando hacia todos lados, tratando de comprobar que la voz que le hablaba en su sueño sólo había sido eso, un sueño y nada más. Pero sabía que no era cierto, pues Yubel era una realidad con la que tendría que vivir y que le hablara en su inconsciente sólo se lo comprobaba.

Habían pasado apenas pocas semanas desde que había perdido su duelo contra Yuugi y el espíritu siempre tenía algo que reprocharle sobre eso, aunque últimamente empezaba a ponerse rara, como... más cariñosa y eso le asustaba, porque él no tenía ese tipo de sentimientos hacia ella y si la hacía enojar, quién sabe qué represalias tendría que soportar, no quería ni imaginárselo, una mujer celosa y destrozada era lo peor.

Se incorporó de la cama, tallándose los ojos y buscando el reloj que había aventado la mañana anterior, porque ese día había algo importante qué hacer, algo que sin duda lo ponía feliz: ese día volvería a ver a Johan, iría con él a Noruega para vivir juntos. Su avión salía a las 11:00 am y... ¡se le estaba haciendo tarde! El reloj casi destrozado marcaba las 10:30.

Corriendo, como se le había hecho costumbre en la Academia, se bañó de un tirón y también se arregló, porque no quería que él lo viera sucio, incluso se sonrojó al pensar en la clase de comentarios que recibiría si lo veía llegar todavía con la amohada pegada a la cara. Por suerte, el avión se retrasó por problemas que ni le interesaban y aunque llegó a las 11:20 al lugar, éste no salió hasta las 12 del día, momento en el cual aprovechó para terminar su larga, larga siesta.

La noche ya había caído en Noruega cuando el avión llegó al lugar, era un lugar hermoso y bastante apacible, en la cual se podían observar varias estrellas y el bullicio de una ciudad en movimiento, nada diferente a Japón, a excepción de todas las personas con ojos de color y rubios. Juudai se bajó un poco mareado, pero completamente recuperado del viajecito, se alisó las arrugas de la playera, aunque no tenía ninguna y con las mejillas ardiendo se bajó para buscar a su novio entre la multitud de gente que esperaba a sus familiares y amigos, se sentía tan feliz, tan emocionado, tan enamorado... y Yubel lo sabía, por lo cual estaba que echaba chispas ¡Aquello no se podía quedar de esa manera! ¡De ninguna forma, porque Juudai le pertenecía!

Johan sobresalía incluso en ese país, con el porte de alguien divertido y el rostro atractivo, diferente al de las demás personas. Además, claro está, del enorme letrero que decía "Por aquí, pequeñito", refiriéndose a su novio, que lo hacía demasiado visible, incluso hasta para una persona que estuviera a 200 metros. Con impaciencia, el Obelisk vio bajar a todos los pasajeros, buscando una mata de cabello castaño y en cuanto la localizó su corazón dio un tumbo, antes de que una sonrisa se extendiera por su rostro. Pero Juudai no sonreía y él no entendía por qué, aunque lo atribuía a lo largo y aburrido del viaje, quizá sólo necesitaba dormir.

En cuanto ambos se encontraron se besaron con ganas, aunque Juudai seguía un tanto estático, resistiéndose sin duda a que Johan le jugara una travesura, sin embargo, no le ayudaba el hecho de que éñ estaba muy guapo y quizá hasta más alto: vestía un pantalón oscuro, con una camisa a juego, que lo hacían ver muy bien, ¡le daban ganas de comérselo!

—¿Cómo te ha ido? -preguntó Johan, mientras ambos emprendían el camino hacia la salida del aeropuerto tomados de la mano, él estaba que no cabía de la emoción, por lo cual no esperó a su respuesta- ¡Te extrañé mucho! ¡Ya verás cuando veas la casa! Aunque antes, claro, deberás de conocer a mis padres -y se pasó la mano por detrás de la cabeza, apenado.

—No hay problema -quiso sonreír él, pero algo se lo impedía- Estoy un poco cansado, pero claro que puedo hacerlo -y se recargó en su hombro antes de subir al automóvil que éste conducía. Johan le besó la frente.

—En serio, no sabes cuánto te he extrañado.

**&**

La casa de los padres de Johan, sin duda alguna era algo de un cuento de hadas. Parecía un pequeño castillo, pintado de blanco con dorado, circundado por un bosquecillo, a las afueras de la ciudad. ¡Incluso hasta la puerta tenía su propio escudo de armas y todo! Juudai se sentía pequeño de tan sólo entrar allí, con su diminuta maleta de equipaje, ¿cómo serían los padres de Johan? ¿Lo aceptarían o lo odiarían? El peliazul le dio ánimos apretando su mano y sonriendo conciliador, porque no iba a pasar nada malo que él supiera.

Abrió la puerta con una lentitud que volvió loco a Juudai y en cuanto éste pudo ver el interior del lugar, tan sencillo que no se podía creer, una niña de ondulados cabellos rubios llegó corriendo hacia él y le saltó a los brazos, emocionada. Ésa debía ser la hermana de Johan.

—¡Así que éste es! -exclamó, abrazándose aún más fuerte al incrédulo Juudai, quien no sabía qué hacer o decir- ¡Mucho gusto en conocerte, cuñado!

—¡Hola! -dijo, recomponiéndose de inmediato, pero su semblante parecía carente de expresión- Supongo que tú eres la hermana de mi Johan -a Yubel no le gustó esa palabra- ¡Mucho gusto, soy Juudai Yuki!

—¡Pues claro! -asintió ella con solemnidad- ¡Johan no hace más que hablar de ti! ¿Cómo podría no saber quién eres? ¡Yo soy Alice, mucho gusto! -y haciéndole un mohín tomó de la mano a su hermano- Pero, vamos, no se contengan, ¿no deberían estarse besando y todo eso?

Juudai se puso de colores por primera vez en el día.

—Alice, no lo hostigues o se irá -un hombre del cual Johan había obtenido los ojos salió a su encuentro, extendiendo los brazos- Johan no pudo elegir a alguien mejor. Un placer, Joel Andersen.

—Mucho gusto -atinó a decir el castaño, haciendo una reverencia. El señor se rió un poco, parecía afable- Pero pasa, a mi mujer también le interesa conocerte -aunque quizá para nada bueno, según su tono de voz, ¿sería la única que lo rechazaría?

Avanzaron por el vestíbulo, también de un bonito y limpio tono blanco, para llegar a la cocina, donde una mujer de cabellos azulados preparaba la cena con rapidez, removiendo aquí y allá los sartenes y demás enseres. Ella parecía afable, pero también enérgica, muy opuesta a su marido, quien siempre tenía una sonrisa en los labios, Johan sin duda se parecía mucho más a él.

Yubel se acercó a susurrarle algo a Juudai, incluso antes de que nada pasara.

—_Ella te odia._

—Querida, ya ha llegado Juudai -la mujer se dio la vuelta, sus ojos de un precioso tono azulado se llenaron de sorpresa y luego de cierto rencor, que sólo terminó de confirmar lo que Yubel le había dicho- Muchacho, ésta es mi esposa, Victoria.

—Encantada -dijo secamente antes de seguir con lo suyo, a lo cual Johan soltó un bufido.

Juudai nisiquiera abrió la boca, no necesitaba tratar de trabar conversación con alguien que parecía detestarlo. No obstante, con Alice y Joel, el padre de Johan, si habló bastante durante toda la cena, de Japón, de cómo había conocido a su hijo, de lo que planeaba hacer a futuro, e incluso preguntó sobre varias cosas del país, más exactamente dónde se podían tener duelos y dónde podía conseguir un contrato como Duelista Profesional.

La pequeña Alice participó en toda la conversación, siempre haciendo comentarios extraños, lo cuál simplemente afirmaba el refrán de "De tal palo, tal astilla". Y fue ella quién más le agrado, después de su padre, quien parecía un hombre bastante sabio y que respetaba mucho a su hijo, no así como su madre, que permaneció callada toda la cena y nisiquiera se rió un poquito con las bromas que hizo Johan sobre la comida y sobre Juudai.

Al final de la velada, parecía que los tres se conocían de toda la vida y eso lo hacía sentir mucho mejor, pues ya sabía que todo iba a ir bien con la mayoría de su nueva familia y también dónde podía conseguir algún trabajo estable para no ser una carga mientras vivieran allí, hasta que Johan comprara un apartamento o algo así.

Se despidieron de los demás a eso de las once, la noche empezaba a ser fría, para dirigirse al cuarto de Johan, en el segundo piso de la casa, una habitación de color lila con montones y montones de revistas sobre duelos, automóviles y motocicletas. La cama estaba cerca de la ventana y justo al lado, un escritorio donde descansaba su deck y unas cuantas libretas, además de un calendario, donde había tachado los días que faltaban para verlo.

Johan lo abrazó por la espalda en cuanto se encontraron solos, aspirando el aroma que emanaba de su cuello, ése con el que sólo había podido soñar durante algún tiempo. Luego comenzó a besarlo lentamente, recorriéndolo con los labios, dejando pequeñas marcas donde sabía que a él le gustaba tenerlas. Sus manos recorrían hábilmente la piel debajo de la playera negra que éste solía usar y un poco más abajo, donde comenzaba a obtener una reacción.

—Espero que no estés muy cansado de tu viaje -susurró con la voz ronca, muy cerca de su oído, antes de mordisquearlo un poco, recibiendo un suspiro por respuesta- No pienso dejarte dormir hasta muy entrada la noche.

—No te preocupes -gimió él, en cuanto Johan encontró el cierre de su pantalón- Realmente creo que me hace falta desvelarme.

—Eso pensaba -sonrió el de ojos esmeraldas, luego le dio la vuelta, quedando ambos de frente y lo besó, perdiendo la noción del tiempo y el espacio.

**Fin del capítulo.**

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:** ¡No pude resistirme a publicar esto! Sobretodo cuando ya le avancé varios capítulos, que aún debo corregir, por cierto. Espero que les llame la atención este fanfic, que va a tener un tema más adulto supongo yo. Ojalá, de verdad ojalá les guste, lo hago por y para ustedes, dado que yo no gano nada publicando esto (más que una sonrisa si alguien me deja un review... ok, eso sonó cursi -w-). Ya verán de qué va el fanfic próximamente, lamentablemente sólo puedo publicar una vez a la semana este fanfic porque me supone más trabajo al tener que editarlo y corregir errores, como trabajo toda la semana y tengo otras actividades que me consumen tiempo no puedo hacerlo antes, lo siento, pero sin falta cada Lunes ya tendrán su capítulo arriba, sino les doy permiso de que me linchen.

Otras curiosidades, estoy manejando a Juudai en su versión de la 4ta temporada (amo como se ve ahí, es tan fucking sexy *dies), por lo cual será un poco emo, ya verán por qué. Si bien estoy tomando los acontecimientos del final de YGO GX, puede que omita otros, así que no se espanten si ven cosas que no deberían de ser o asafsdagsd.

Ya por último ¿quieren que haya lemmon? Aún estoy en eso y quisiera saber para escribirlo antes de un capítulo que considero muy importante. Dejen sus opiniones, por favor.

Gracias por leer.

Ja ne!


	2. Chapter 2

**Imperfection**  
**Capítulo II**

Contrario a la mañana anterior, ese día Juudai amaneció con una enorme sonrisa en los labios. Había pasado una de las mejores noches en toda su vida y dudaba que algo pudiese hacer decaer su ánimo, estaba feliz, brillante. Podía ponerse a cantar si lo quería, pero no tenía la suficiente confianza con su nueva familia como para eso, así que sólo tarareó entre dientes, mientras observaba a Johan dormir, con su espalda descubierta brillando suavemente a la luz del sol que se colaba por entre la ventana, trayendo una mañana que prometía tanto como su futuro juntos.

El muchacho se estiró sobre la cama y luego con sumo cuidado comenzó a acariciar el rostro de su novio para despertarlo, pues se moría de hambre. Johan ya hacía tiempo que estaba despierto, pero no había abierto los ojos, sino que se había dedicado a disfrutar de la felicidad de su acompañante en silencio, de la calidez que se sentía al hacer a alguien feliz. Incluso no se despertó cuando Juudai lo acarició, permaneció durmiendo y sólo abrió los ojos al sentir un pellizco.

—¡Estabas despierto, Andersen! -exclamó Yuki componiendo una mueca- Y yo aquí muriéndome del hambre.

—Lo siento -dijo él, incorporándose también- Es que estás tan feliz que no quise romper tu burbuja diciéndote que tenemos que cocinar nosotros.

—¡Como si eso fuera un problema! -desdeñó y por un momento Johan pudo ver al Juudai que había conocido, al que sí reía y disfrutaba, mucho antes de que Yubel entrara nuevamente a su vida- ¡Sólo déjame a mí! -y dando un salto salió de la cama, para echarse a caminar hacia la cocina.

—¿Y piensas salir así desnudo?

—Se me había olvidado ese pequeño detalle... -el joven regresó corriendo- ¡Debiste decirme!

Johan se echó a reír.

**&**

Tras una refrescante ducha y después de que Johan le insistiera en que él cocinaba, Juudai salió aún sonriente del baño, limpiándose con una toalla los restos de agua en su cabello. El olor a algo delicioso lo animaba, aunque no sabía muy bien qué era, quizá otro de esos platillos extraños de Noruega. Durante su recorrido hasta el comedor, observó todas las fotografías que forraban las paredes, que contaban la historia de una familia feliz.

Sin embargo, las fotos de Johan, como es costumbre le llamaron mucho más la atención. Había muchas, tantas que se podía pensar que él era el favorito, aunque Alice le hacía muy bien la competencia, las había desde que era un bebé sostenido por su madre, con unos cuantos mechones de cabello azulado, hasta su primer cumpleaños, en donde tenía cara de enojado, pasando por su infancia y sus primeros juegos de cartas. Incluso había una donde se había quedado dormido viendo un duelo de Ciudad Batallas y varias de la Academia de Duelo donde él solía ir. Seguramente él era el orgullo de la casa.

Una mano le tomó la suya suavemente y al mirar para abajo, vio los rizos rubios de Alice, quien le sonreía, toda vestida con el uniforme de la Academia.

—¿Johan y tú no se bañan juntos? -preguntó inocentemente, el muchacho empezó a sudar frío- ¿Verdad que te quedarás aquí para siempre? Mi hermano estaría muy triste sino... -parecía extraña, como si supiera algo que él no.

—¡Alice, mamá dice que te apresures, que te espera en el auto! -la voz de Johan llegaba del fondo del pasillo, parecía alegre y aunque a Juudai le preocupaba la expresión de su nueva hermanita, él logró contagiarle cierta calma.

La niña le respondió que iba para allá y jalando de la mano al castaño ambos llegaron hasta la cocina, en donde al muchacho se le hizo agua la boca, porque había de todo. Cereales, café, huevos, leche, pan, carne, tocino, etc, etc.

—¡Johan, tú sí sabes hacerte querer! -exclamó sentándose y riéndose con Alice, quien comía a la mayor velocidad posible para no llegar tarde a clases.

—Sabía que te gustaría, siempre pensé que la mejor manera de conquistarte era por el estómago o esas cosas que dicen las madres -le sacó la lengua antes de sentarse con un vaso de jugo de naranja- Asegurate de comer bien, hoy iremos a probar suerte, hace tiempo que me ofrecieron un contrato y estoy seguro que tú conseguiras uno o hasta más.

No obtuvo respuesta, pero tampoco la esperaba, viendo cómo Juudai devoraba todo a su paso, como si no hubiese comido en días. Nisiquiera se despidió de Alice, pero ella lo entendió, pues tenía la boca tan llena de pan, que hubiera terminado manchándole el uniforme. Así pues, la casa quedó completamente sola. Sus padres se habían marchado al trabajo y lo único que se oía era a alguien devorando a diestra y siniestra lo que se le atravesara por su plato.

A eso de las once, Johan subió a bañarse y arreglarse también, dejando a Juudai haciendo un poco de _zapping_ en la televisión Noruega, pero no había nada interesante, como siempre, sólo un montón de programas para señoras chismosas y consejos para bajar de peso. Estaba por apagar la tele y subir a ver qué hacía su novio, cuando un canal le llamó poderosamente la atención: ¡En el Manjoume se enfrentaba contra Jim! Y al parecer iba ganando. Pero no se podía esperar nada más de Manjoume Thunder.

El duelo acabó en un aplastante empate, pero aún con eso, él los vitoreó a ambos, porque le parecía que los había visto hacía años, aunque no fuera así. Se sentía diferente y distanciado y eso le produjo malestar, porque ahora sus vidas estaban separadas y él no sabía a ciencia cierta a dónde iba la suya, al menos hasta que vio bajar a su novio y se quedó sin habla, como siempre.

—¿Y qué? ¿No te gustó "_Viva la mañana_"? -se burló, al pie de la escalera, un apuesto muchacho enfundado en ropa negra.

—¡Claro, si sólo estaba esperando los horóscopos! ¡Pero por tu culpa ya me los he perdido! -y haciendo una mueca se abalanzó hacia su cuello susurrando- Te ves tan bien, que no puedo ver nada más.

La risa de Johan le hizo cosquillas en el cuello. Éste le levantó el rostro con el dedo índice, hipnotizándolo con su mirada, él hablaba en serio cuando decía que no podía ver nada más.

—Me gustaría quedarme a jugar -admitió Johan con una sonrisa encantadora, atrapando un poco los labios de su acompañante- Pero tenemos que ir a buscar trabajo.

—¡Tenías que decir eso! -se rindió Juudai, depositándole un besito en los labios y echando a caminar resignadamente hacia la salida- ¡Espero que valga la pena el trabajo, sobretodo si me priva de esto!

—Ya verás que lo valdrá, sino es así, después te compensaré -y riéndose nuevamente, ambos subieron al automóvil plateado que Johan conducía, hablando de Manjoume y sus demás compañeros.

**&**

La luz del sol despuntaba sobre los edificios del centro de la ciudad y aunque a Juudai le encantaban, porque le hacían recordar de alguna manera a Japón, a pesar de tener una arquitectura completamente diferente, pronto empezó a extrañar la privacidad que ofrecía la pequeña casita escondida entre los árboles. Johan le hacía de guía turística lo mejor que podía, porque en realidad no estaba muy instruído en historia y sólo sabía cosas sueltas, pero que a él le parecían bastante interesantes, sobretodo viendo cuán diferente era el mundo desde ese lado, ¡se sentía como en una ciudad medieval o algo así!. Pasaron frente a varios centros comerciales, bibliotecas enormes con un sinfín de ventanas, arcades y estadios, pero su objetivo se hallaba cerca del mar, del otro lado de donde Johan vivía, un estadio construido especialmente para Seto Kaiba en el cual éste sólo tenía a los mejores duelistas y en el cuál Johan ya había conseguido varias ofertas para contratos.

—¡Nada más te miren y seguro te contratan! -afirmó orgulloso- A mí ya me lo han ofrecido, pero no estoy seguro de que esté preparado... es Seto Kaiba y da miedo.

—Eso dicen -admitió- Pero, creo que si no fueras bueno, no te hubieran tomado en cuenta, así que nada de malas caras, Johan.

El automóvil se estacionó cerca de un mirador y ambos aferraron sus decks como si su vida dependiese de ellos, mientras un viento frío, típico del país se extendía por el suelo, haciendo revolotear las hojas y demás basuritas tiradas por ahí. Sin duda el país era hermoso y ¿cómo no podía serlo? ¡La vista desde allí era maravillosa! El amplio mar se extendía hasta donde alcanzaba la vista, e incluso aún más allá, hasta llegar al polo norte. El viento, aunque frío, resultaba reconfortante y le daba excusas a los enamorados para abrazarse y la ciudad era tranquila, llena de puertos por todos lados y cafeterías, donde montones de personas con abrigos disfrutaban de una bonita tarde.

Los castaños ojos de Juudai no podían abarcar todo y se pusieron un tanto tristes cuando dejó de verse el mar al entrar al edificio de la Corporación Kaiba, un estadio magnificamente construido, lleno de gradas hasta donde terminaba y en el centro un imponente sistema de hologramas casi reales.

Un hombre no mucho mayor que ellos los recibió y los condujo a la parte trasera del lugar, un pequeño conjunto de oficinas en donde los esperaban varios representantes. Conforme caminaban, ambos se ponían más nerviosos y una vez llegaron al lugar, ya se habían tomado de la mano, para expresarse su apoyo.

Johan estaba a punto de presentarse y presentar a su novio, cuando una voz femenina los interrumpió, una muy familiar y que a la vez, le molestó un poco, porque era una antigua rival.

—¡Juudai, Johan! -Asuka se acercaba corriendo con una sonrisa pintada en los labios, aunque en realidad solamente miraba al Osiris- ¡No esperaba encontrarlos aquí!

—Claro que no -musitó Johan, tan bajito que nadie lo escuchó- _Ése era el punto_.

—¡Asuka, qué haces aquí! -Juudai por el contrario, parecía feliz de ver a una vieja amiga.

—Hace poco que nos vimos -se rió ésta- Sólo estoy aquí porque acompaño a Manjoume -un leve rubor cubrió sus mejillas- Está por aquí y Jim también, ambos están en un torneo mundial.

—¿Y qué haces acompañando a Manjoume? -esta vez Johan parecía interesado.

—¡Oh! ¡Nada! Simplemente... -sus explicaciones quedaron acalladas por Jim, quien de pronto apareció y se dirigió corriendo hacia ellos, también con una sonrisa.

—Así que han venido por un contrato -exclamó, en cuanto llego a donde ellos estaban- Pues, más vale que no hagan esperar a estos señores, ya parecen bastante enfadados.

En efecto, los hombres los miraban esperando a ver a qué hora se despedían de sus amigos y se tomaban eso en serio. Los chicos se despidieron con la promesa de verse nuevamente antes de que tuvieran que partir otra vez en rumbos diferentes. Por lo cual, Johan y Juudai, en las siguientes horas se sumergieron en un largo aburrimiento lleno de cláusulas de contratos, ofertas diferentes, agencias de viaje y demás, hasta que ambos acordaron trabajar juntos un año en Noruega y después meterse a los torneos mundiales, eso les daría tiempo de estar juntos un poco más, casi como unas vacaciones, que ya eran muy necesitadas después de todos los horribles acontecimientos que se habían sucedido en la Academia.

—Al final no quedó tan mal -suspiró Juudai, mirando cómo el sol teñía de un tono diferente las olas, estaba cayendo la tarde, lo cual significaba que habían pasado la mayoría del día ahí- Ahora me muero de hambre ¿qué se supone que se come aquí?

—¡Hablas como si éste fuera el fin del mundo, donde no ha pasado Dios! -se quejó Johan divertido, subiendo al automóvil y encendiéndolo- Déjame decirte que aquí hay de todo, no somos unos incivilizados, ¿qué se te antoja? Yo te lo consigo.

—¡Unos camarones! -exclamó el otro, con los ojos brillándole de la emoción, pues eran sus favoritos- ¡Muchos, muchos camarones!

—Estando en un puerto, eso no es difícil de conseguir -le despeinó el cabello, que ahora tenía más largo en comparación a cuanto lo había conocido- Salen unos camarones -y pisando el acelerador, ambos se dirigieron a un restaurante.

La noche había caído ya cuando decidieron regresar a la casa, después de que el castaño se atiborrara de camarones con un sueldo que aún nisiquiera le pertenecía. Estaba feliz y lleno, todo le parecía perfecto, estaba por trabajar en lo que más le apasionaba después de su novio: como duelista profesional, vivía con la persona a la cual amaba y además, ya no se sentía solo.

—Quizá ahora es momento de que cumplas tu promesa, ya sabes, debes de compensarme -pidió Juudai, quien se encontraba recargado sobre su hombro, aspirando el aroma de su cuello.

—¿Y qué debo compensarte? Si este día ha estado muy bien -sintió unas cuantas cosquillas cuando la lengua de su amante le recorrió el cuello y casi pierde el control del auto- No te compensaré -Juudai puso mala cara- _Te daré un premio_, por tu primer contrato de muchos.

Juudai se rió, esa idea le parecía fantástica. Y mientras ambos seguían en camino hacia la casa, dejando primero atrás la ciudad, llena de luces y gente dispuesta a divertirse; luego pasando por largos campos y otros lugares llenos de flores, pensó que nada podía ir mejor, nisiquiera Yubel podía interferir con esa felicidad, por muchos celos que le dieran. Sí, él le había prometido algo, pero no podía mandar en su corazón, era imposible, su amor era cada vez menos equivalente, Johan estaba ganando y Yubel estaba furiosa nuevamente de que la promesa estuviese rota, pero no se lo hacía saber.

La puerta se abrió suavemente, una vez hubieron bajado del vehículo y tras haber buscado las llaves a oscuras por un largo rato. La estancia estaba iluminada, como el día anterior y se respiraba un bonito perfume, aunque también llegaba el olor a un estofado que no iban a llegar a probar por tener otros planes y también porque ya habían comido, Juudai preguntó si podían subir directamente a su habitación, porque secretamente no le apetecía ver la mirada endurecida de su madre, estaban a mitad del pasillo cuando Johan abrió la boca a punto de responderle y una voz furiosa, que reconocieron como la de su madre se oyó, callándolo inmediatamente. No parecía importarle si alguien la escuchaba.

—¡No quiero que Johan esté con ese muchacho! -gritaba- ¡Está destruyendo su futuro! ¡No podrá tener hijos! ¡Lo van a discriminar! ¡Me niego, quiero que se vaya! -el silencio se hizo por un rato, los dos chicos se encontraban petrificados- Joel, haz algo. Hoy en la mañana Judai salió medio desnudo del cuarto de Johan, no puedo permitir algo así a los ojos de Alice.

—Quizá no todo es tan perfecto -susurró en su oído Yubel y Juudai estuvo de acuerdo bastante triste.

**Fin del Capítulo.**

* * *

**Notas de la Autora: **Bueno, aquí estoy de nuevo. No iba a dejar que me lincharan, tengo mucho por vivir todavía (?), aunque seguramente que me van a querer linchar por éste capítulo, bueno... no quiero revelar demasiado, pero la madre de Johan será importante a su manera a través de esta historia, así que, sólo están empezando a ver lo que la mujer va a hacer por "proteger" a su hijo. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, el lemon estará en el capítulo cuatro, que también ya lo tengo escrito, dejen sus críticas, opiniones, sugerencias, ya saben, siempre me gusta leer lo que tengan qué decir. Nos vemos la próxima semana.

Gracias por leer.

Ja ne!


	3. Chapter 3

**Imperfection**  
**Capítulo III**

De pronto, el aire pareció solidificarse y el frío de la noche, que se colaba por la puerta entreabierta empezó a aplastar el corazón del castaño, porque ésas eran las palabras que más había temido oír desde que había decidido que amaba a Johan y ahora estaba oyéndolas. Éste, por su parte, también se había quedado estático escuchando, pero conforme las palabras de su madre llegaban a sus oídos, también su mirada se llenaba de furia y... también algo parecido a la tristeza.

La pequeña Alice pasó por su lado, llorando, antes de subir las escaleras, sin decir una sola palabra, realmente le afectaba ver discutir a sus padres. Y sobretodo le dolía que Victoria no aceptara a Juudai, cuando ella ya lo consideraba de la familia.

Juudai quiso murmurarle algunas palabras de consuelo, pero nada acudió a sus labios, también estaban congelados. Johan le tomó la mano, en respuesta alguna, demostrándole su cariño, pero sin sonreír, casi parecía estar haciendo una mueca y el Osiris no pudo evitar preguntarse si ahora él compartía la opinión de su madre.

Nuevas voces interrumpieron la escena.

—¿Cómo me pides que haga algo, mujer? Johan ama a ese muchacho -la voz de Joel era cansina, como si el tema se hubiese discutido ya muchas veces- Sabes que yo respeto las decisiones que toma, siempre ha sido un muchacho responsable y que sabe lo que quiere, ¿por qué debería de estar equivocado en esta decisión?

Se oían pasos apresurados, unos finos tacones hacían un ruido ensordecedor al dar vueltas por la habitación.

—¡No puedo, Joel! -ahora Victoria parecía sollozar- ¡No puedo aceptarlo en esta familia! ¡Para mí, él no es digno de Johan! ¡Johan se merece a alguien mejor, una chica de clase alta, de las mejores familias que hay aquí! ¡Siempre supe que estaba en un error cuando decidió ser duelista! ¡Sabía que algo malo pasaría! ¡Y ahora...! -aunque ellos no podían verlos, supusieron que Victoria se había derrumbado a llorar cuando un peso muerto cayó sobre un sofá, haciendo un ruidito similar a un "plaf". La discusión había terminado.

En silencio, se retiraron a su habitación sin apenas hacer ruido, cerrando la puerta. Johan, por supuesto, estaba que echaba chispas y en cuanto se encontró a salvo, dentro de las cuatro paredes de su recámara, lanzó lo primero que encontró muy lejos, tratando de calmar su rabia. Sentía además, un dolor tremendo de que su madre se avergonzara del camino que había elegido, pero sobretodo le dolía que no aceptaba a la persona a la cual amaba, ¿cómo alguien no podía querer a Juudai?

En cuanto a él, nisiquiera se inmutó al ver a Johan lanzar y volver mil pedazos un adorno de porcelana. Estaba seguro de que él habría reaccionado igual. En su lugar, se dirigió hacia la ventana, cavilando, con el rostro surcado por el dolor, quería confortar a su novio, decirle algo, pero desde que había oído aquello, algo le había robado la voz y no ayudaba mucho el hecho de que Yubel le susurrara todo tipo de cosas.

—Johan... -la voz del muchacho le llegó distorsionada, aún estaba muy fuera de sus cabales.

—Ya sé lo que me vas a decir -su tono se suavizó hasta hacerse dulce, pero su cara seguía siendo agria- Y ni se te ocurra. Sabes perfectamente que te amo y que mi futuro es a tu lado, planeo seguirte hasta el fin del mundo si tú decides marchar.

—A veces eres tan testarudo -suspiró el castaño, al sentir como el otro lo abrazaba por la espalda, sintiendo por primera vez un poco de calor desde que habían entrado al lugar.

—Sólo lo hago cuando algo me importa y tú lo haces -Johan pasó los dedos por la línea de su cuello, describiendo pequeños círculos, era la única manera de que no siguiera arrojando cosas- Quizá debamos seguir enojando a mi madre, ¿qué te parece? Así algún día terminará aceptándolo -su voz estaba teñida por la tristeza, pero podía disimularla muy bien con un tono más seductor.

Yuki se dio la vuelta lentamente, también aparentando un mejor estado de ánimo.

—Te propongo algo -fingió una de sus mejores sonrisas- Quizá mañana en la mañana... ¿sabes? Aún no tachamos un baño en la lista.

Yubel sonrió maliciosamente y la mueca de Johan se hizo aún más visible. No obstante, no se molestó y asintiendo, llevó a Juudai hacia la cama, para recostartse junto a él, pegado a su espalda, como si temiera que al despertar no estuviera. Él por su parte, le murmuró muchas palabras conciliadores, aunque en realidad no sabía a ciencia cierta lo que decía. Antes de quedarse dormido, Johan le depositó un beso en el cuello y él supuso que aunque estaba triste, ya se sentía mejor, por lo cual pudo cerrar los ojos con mayor tranquilidad, pero lo que encontró fueron sólo pesadillas.

La oscuridad se ceñía a su alrededor, como un peso opresivo que no conseguía soportar.

Podía oír voces, cientos de ellas llamándole y la más clara le pertenecía a Yubel. Sin embargo, el hecho no lo tranquilizaba, incluso lo alertaba más, no entendía el por qué.

Y luego, de pronto, se encontraba sumido en su abrazo. Los brazos del espíritu se cerraban como fuertes tenazas alrededor de su cuerpo, mientras que su cabeza descansaba sobre su pecho, fuertemente apretada. No era algo cariñoso, sino más bien posesivo.

Yubel le guiñó un ojo, mostrándole sus pequeños colmillos, antes de susurrar algo horrible (o al menos a él se lo pareció) que nisiquiera llegó a oír, debido a que su grito y sobresalto lo regresaron a la realidad. Al lugar en donde Johan dormitaba pacíficamente, con los rayos de la luna acariciando su despeinado cabello y en la cual se oía a Alice también, riendo en sueños.

Se mesó los cabellos con desesperación, sintiendo las gotas de sudor corriendo por su rostro, el sueño había sido tan vívido, tan real. Todavía podía ver el rostro del espíritu si cerraba los ojos, tan nítido como si estuviese ahí, esperando para tomarlo entre sus brazos, pero ¿por qué? ¿Desde cuándo Yubel se portaba así? ¿Desde cuándo ella buscaba más de él de lo que podía darle? Su semblante demacrado se reflejó en el espejo que había frente a la cama, sus facciones estaban crispadas y tenía los ojos alertas, muy al contrario de Johan, cuyo rostro estaba relajado y sereno. Juudai lo envidió por tener dulces sueños, porque él no estaba atado al estigma de Yubel.

Y era inútil, de todas formas, que ella tratase de acercarse. Juudai tenía muy en claro a quién pertenecía y así se lo hizo saber al espíritu, cuando se recargó en la espalda de su novio y escondiendo la cabeza entre su cabello, se quedó placidamente dormido.

A la mañana siguiente, no recordaba nada de ese sueño.

**&**

—¿Qué tal, bello durmiente? -se mofó Juudai cuando Johan se estiró, abriendo los ojos esmeraldas, al sentir los rayos del sol entrar por su ventana- Debías estar soñando muy bonito, no parabas de sonreír.

—Es que ayer me prometiste algo, si bien mi sueño no se acerca en nada a lo que voy a hacerte -el joven se levantó de la cama y abrió las ventanas, para dejar pasar el canto de las aves. Juudai lo observó embelesado, parecía de mucho mejor humor que la noche anterior, ¿quizá se debía a su promesa?

Johan se rió y siguió haciéndolo mientras buscaba la ropa que se pondría ese día, porque ya podía sentir a Juudai temblando debajo de él, con las mejillas encendidas, así como su piel caliente debajo de sus dedos y sus labios sobre los suyos.

—Vale, ¿qué esperas? El día de hoy amaneciste sucio, tendré que bañarte muy bien -Johan seguía feliz, ¿quizá sólo se había imaginado la sombra de tristeza cruzando sus párpados?

—Más te vale, porque creo que hoy tenemos un duelo de exhibición y no quiero apestar -seguirle la corriente era fácil, fluido. Si bien seguía teniendo cierta sensación de inquietud.

Juudai se levantó de la cama, echando a un lado las sábanas y fue hacia su maleta, que aún no le daba tiempo de desempacar, para sacar de ella un conjunto de ropa. Luego, mientras fingía que se decidía entre una playera negra y una roja, llegó hasta donde estaba su novio y alzándole la barbilla con el dedo, lo besó con toda la pasión que le fue posible expresar, vertiendo ahí mismo el miedo que se había instalado en su corazón apesar de no recordar su pesadilla.

Las playeras cayeron al suelo y, así como iban, tampoco les dio tiempo de llegar al baño, quizá hasta se habían olvidado de el. Tropezando, casi a ciegas, debido a que no rompían el beso, se dirigieron hacia la cama que apenas hacia pocos minutos acababan de abandonar, mientras las manos de Johan recorrían hábilmente la piel que tenían cerca antes de que ambos cayeran sobre ella. Juudai emitía suaves suspiros y su respiración comenzaba a hacerse más dificultosa, debido a que Johan había atrapado su cuello con los labios y con una de sus manos se dedicaba a acariciar su miembro, que empezaba a reaccionar.

—Demonios, Johan -logró articular- Más... -su voz se volvió ronca, presa de la excitación y Johan no pudo evitar obedecerle, deslizando su mano por el bulto que comenzaba a formarse en su pantalón con una lentitud enloquecedora.

—¿De verdad sabes cuánto te necesito, cuánto te deseo? -sus palabras salían atropelladas, realmente le costaba mucho enfocarse en algo, cuando varias sensaciones le recorrían el cuerpo.

La respuesta no llegó a oírse, alguien golpeaba la puerta.

—¿Johan, Juudai? -la vocecita de Alice llegaba desde el pasillo, pero sonaba normal, sin duda no había oído nada y mejor, porque no quería traumarla o algo por el estilo.

—No puede ser -musitó entre dientes del cabello azulado, retirando la mano, como si le quemara la verguenza- ¿Qué pasa, Alice?

—Mmmmm -la niña dudó- ¿Interrumpía algo? -una risa pícara resonó por el lugar.

—No, qué va -Juudai ya había recuperado el habla, pero sin duda estaba un poco decepcionado.

—Bueno, es que papá no puede llevarme a la Academia hoy -entreabrió la puerta un poquito y ambos se separaron, el castaño cubriéndose con las sábanas, los rizos rubios de Alice se movieron un poquito al ladear la cabeza- ¿Podrían llevarme ustedes, por favor? -les dirigió una sonrisa deslumbrante- Claro, si antes pueden dejarse en paz dos minutos.

—¡Sal de aquí, pequeña bruja! -se quejó Johan- Sí te llevaremos a la escuela, ¿ok? Ahora sólo... bueno, ve a desayunar, ya te alcanzamos.

—Parece que tendrás que esperar -terció Juudai, apartándose nuevamente de la cama- Iré a darme un baño frío, lo necesito.

—Sí, creo que yo también -Johan planeaba seguir con lo suyo.

—¡Aléjese de mí, acosador! -se burló el de ojos color chocolate- ¡Ya le daré su compensación después! ¡Mire si es usted un pervertido, aún cuando su hermanita nos descubrió...!

—Ya entendí, ya entendí -se pasó la mano por detrás de la nuca- De verdad me estás haciendo esperar, no te quejes cuando llegue el momento de pagar, porque tengo muchas ganas de violarte.

Una risita se oyó desde el baño y Johan sólo suspiró, vivir con su familia no era muy divertido si los interrumpían a cada rato.

**&**

El día corrió rápido, como agua entre los dedos, pero no hubo ningún acontecimiento digno de mencionar. Para cuando ambos regresaron a la casa, después de varios duelos de exhibición, para darlos a conocer entre el público Noruego como las nuevas promesas del país, nuevamente era de noche, pero a diferencia del día anterior, alguien los esperaba a la puerta. Por suerte para Juudai, no era Victoria, sino Joel y la pequeña Alice, con los ojos llorosos.

—Hijo, ¿podríamos hablar por favor? -al castaño volvió a helársele la sangre- Si Juudai desea escuchar también puede hacerlo, juro que no es nada malo.

—Eso dices tú -se quejó Alice, mientras sostenía un pequeño gatito entre los brazos, de un castaño pardo y ojos verdes.

—No te preocupes por mí -sentenció el Osiris, sentándose en la escalera que daba al segundo piso y donde dormían sus padres, Alice le hizo compañía- No es necesario que yo escuche nada.

Johan le dirigió una última mirada preocupada, antes de desaparecer por el resquicio de una puerta, que sin duda daba a algún tipo de despacho.

—¿No te gusta Hunter? -la pequeña trató de distraerlo, pues su semblante se había vuelto ácido- Mi mamá no quiere que se quede, no sé qué haré con él.

El gatito se soltó del abrazo y empezó a jugar con los dedos del muchacho, que colgaban inertes sobre sus piernas. Y así permaneció durante largo rato, en el cual Juudai actuó un tanto distante, debido a que toda su atención se centraba en la puerta cerrada a pocos metros de él y en la que no sabía que estaba pasando.

Cuando por fin ésta se abrió, notó que el rostro de su amante no era nada alentador.

—Nos vamos -afirmó y la pequeña Alice ni se inmutó, porque ya lo sabía- Aquí está... -le enseñó una pequeña llave de plata- Mi padre nos la ha dejado, si no te molesta cambiar de residencia, podemos irnos un poco más lejos de aquí. No demasiado lejos -consoló a su hermana- Lo prometo. Pero si no quieres... juro que haré lo que sea para que mi madre...

—¡No! Está bien, no es bueno que siga causando molestias en esta casa, vayamonos, pero... -se levantó de donde había estado sentado y dirigiéndole una última mirada a su padre, cargó al pequeño gatito en brazos, componiendo una de sus mejores sonrisas- ¿Podemos llevárnoslo?

Ya que somos dos a los que no nos quieren aquí, pensó.

**Fin del Capítulo.**

* * *

**Notas de la Autora: **Ehm, no sé ni qué decir x'D. Victoria hace de las suyas de nuevo, les dije que no se iba a quedar tranquila, pero ése es el mejor de los problemas que tiene Juudai y que tendrá Johan, ya verán a lo que me refiero, si bien tengo el capítulo cuatro ya escrito, no me gusta mucho cómo quedó y es probable que me atrase unos días en subirlo si no logro dejarlo tal y como yo quiero -w-. Muchas gracias por sus reviews de apoyo, a Neko Andersen y a Pandora x Yusei, me alegra que alguien siga mi historia, así como también a quienes no comentan pero me tienen en sus favoritos. Espero este capítulo haya sido de su agrado, nos vemos la próxima semana :3.

Ja ne!


	4. Chapter 4

**Advertencia:** El siguiente capítulo contiene escenas de sexo explícito entre dos hombres, si no te gusta el género, te recomiendo no sigas leyendo, no es muy importante para la historia en sí, es sólo un capricho de la autora en su perversión :3.

* * *

**Imperfection**  
**Capítulo IV**

Johan se tardó por lo menos una hora en hacer sus maletas, mientras que Juudai, quien todavía tenía todo empacado, sólo unos diez. A eso de las once menos un cuarto, el automóvil plateado de Johan estaba cargado de maletas y la familia, junto con ellos, afuera para despedirlos.

—Ya te dije que no es un adiós, Alice -afirmó el de ojos verdes a su hermana, pellizcándole una mejilla para que sonriera- Estaremos a dos horas de aquí.

—Sí, dos horas... ¡qué cerca! -ironizó la pequeña, entrecerrando sus ojos esmeraldas- Cuídense ¿sí? -la pequeña se aferró a las piernas de Johan y luego a las de Juudai, tratando de no llorar- Era divertido echarles a perder la fiesta, ahora podrán estar de pervertidos todo el día -la risa volvió a darle color a su pálido rostro, aún cuando su madre la miraba con reproche.

—Eso es lo bueno de irse de aquí -mintió Juudai, porque en realidad no le molestaba... demasiado- No te preocupes, Alice-chan, puedes ir a vernos y todo eso.

—Pero avisa con anticipación -pidió Johan- No voy a tolerar más interrupciones.

—Sin duda eres un pervertido, Johan -afirmaron al unísono su hermana y su novio. Joel rió, pero su sonrisa se transformó en una mueca cuando Victoria puso cara de pocos amigos.

—Nos vemos, supongo -se despidió Juudai, antes de subir al auto, con el gatito en brazos, para dejar a Johan con su familia— Gracias por sus atenciones en estos... ¿qué? ¿Dos días? Me la pasé muy bien.

—Adiós -dijo simplemente el de ojos esmeraldas, pues estaba muy enfadado con su madre todavía como para poder articular al con más coherencia- Papá, Alice, nos vemos.

—¡Cuiden bien a Hunter! -pidió Alice, corriendo tras de ellos con algunas lágrimas en los ojos, antes de que el auto se perdiera de vista.

**&**

El automóvil arrancó en dirección al sur cerca de otros muelles, dejando atrás Norland, muelles en los cuales un sinfín de barquitas de todos los colores reposaban sobre las tranquilas aguas donde se reflejaba la luna y las siete montañas que cercaban el lugar que era un hervidero de vida, lleno de plantas y árboles por todos lados, a Juudai le gustó mucho el cambio, sobretodo viendo el recorrido hacia allá, sobre la carretera, hasta llegar a lo que él denominó como una casita de cuento de hadas, ésa de Hansel y Gretel, pintada de rojo y con techo blanco, escondida entre un montón de casas similares hasta el último detalle, tan juntas una de la otra que bien podría haber pasado por un laberinto, lo único que lo salvaba de no perderse era que el mar estaba enfrente de donde se habían estacionado, sino...

Johan le informó que estaban en la gran ciudad de Bergen.

Juudai cargó su pequeña maleta sin mucho esfuerzo y ayudó a su novio a bajar las suyas propias, la casa estaba en perfectas condiciones, según Johan, la usaban sus padres cuando querían privacidad y se la habían dejado de buena gana, por lo cual no les haría falta nada, había luz, gas, agua, etc. Por dentro, la casa ya no tenía nada de medieval, estaba muy bien amueblada y equipada para quien quisiese relajarse y divertirse, con un dvd, microondas, pantalla de plasma, sillones, refrigerador lleno de cosas, la lista no parecía tener fin, sumado a la vista que tenían del mar y del puerto: era una casa de ensueño.

Hunter entró en cuanto Juudai lo soltó de sus brazo y ahora jugueteba con los hilos sueltos del sofá, parecía sentirse igual de libre que ellos.

—Creo que me va a gustar mucho vivir aquí -afirmó Juudai, mientras asaltaba el refrigerador, con un enorme trozo de chocolate en las manos, buscando algo de comer para el gatito, quizá un trozo de carne- Es muy hermoso -dirigió la vista hacia la ventana, donde el tranquilo mar brilaba ante la luna plateada.

—¿Eso crees? -Johan lo abrazó por la espalda, de verdad que extrañana la privacidad- ¿Aún si llueve 290 días al año? Tenemos suerte de que hoy esté despejado.

—Bueno, yo no lo decía precisamente por el clima -una sonrisa pícara se extendió por todo su rostro y aún con el chocolate en la mano, lo besó, transmitiéndole un poco del dulce al luchar sus lenguas en una encarnizada batalla. Obviamente, Hunter se iba a quedar sin cenar esa noche y sus maletas sin desempacar.

—Así que... ¿me vas a dar lo que necesito? -Johan cerró el refrigerador utilizando su pie y arrinconó a Juudai en una de las paredes de la cocina, que brillaba de lo limpia que estaba. Su voz se volvía cada vez más cautivadora, más ronca, volvió a hablar, a pesar de que Juudai no le había respondido- Lo tomaré de todos modos -admitió, dejando escapar una risita.

Así pues, sus manos se deslizaron hábilmente por entre su abdomen, hasta llegar a sus manos, que mantuvo aprisionadas a un lado de su cuerpo, soltando el chocolate que aún conservaban. Después de lo cual, con las yemas de los dedos comenzó a recorrer lentamente la piel de los brazos y los hombros del joven, que sentía cosquillas conforme sus dedos lo acariciaban, dejando debajo un calorcillo que le iba creciendo cada vez más rápido por el cuerpo y que se concentraba en un único lugar. Eran como un sinfín de hormigas, que después se convertían en mariposas en su estómago.

—Johan -logró articular, con mucho esfuerzo- Al menos vayamos a...

El otro le puso un dedo en los labios.

—Da igual dónde sea -afirmó- No pienso dejar que te escapes nuevamente, no sabes... no te imaginas cuánto te necesito.

Juudai contestó con un suspiro a dicha afirmación, dado que no podía hablar, pero igual sentía lo mismo.

Sus labios volvieron a enlazarse nuevamente, esta vez con más pasión que la anterior, era más su necesidad de sentirse que de respirar, por lo cual no se despegaron en un buen rato. Las manos de ambos vagaron por el cuerpo del otro, pero sólo las de Juudai encontraron un lugar dónde detenerse, su parte favorita en todo el cuerpo de Johan, aquél firme trasero que poseía su novio y que se veía muy sexy en los pantalones que traía puestos.

La lengua del anterior Obelisk se deslizó por el cuello del muchacho, no sin antes juguetear un poco con sus orejas, mordisquéandolas suavemente. Los suspiros acudían a su boca cada vez más seguido, sobretodo porque Juudai de sus nalgas había pasado a su miembro, acariciándolo suavemente, tanto que empezaba a volverse loco.

—No es justo -admitió, alejándose de él un poco- Vas demasiado rápido.

Juudai esbozó una sonrisa lujuriosa.

—Y todavía no me he puesto serio -dicho lo cual, fue Johan el que quedó acorralado entre la pared y el castaño, que lo despojó de su camisa, la cual cayó al suelo sin ningún cuidado, dejando al descubierto el pecho del hombre frente a él, marcado y con algunos rastros de sudor. Él se relamió los labios y luego los dirigió hacia una de sus tetillas, mordiéndola a lo cual Johan sólo respondía con gemidos entremezclados con el nombre de Juudai, pues éste seguía con su mano en el miembro del otro.

Después le llegó el turno a sus pantalones, que cayeron al suelo, dejando a la vista los bóxers que el de ojos esmeraldas solía usar y que no podían ocultar una erección.

Sus labios volvieron a entrelazarse, mientras la última prenda que protegía a Johan de la desnudez desaparecía y el castaño dirigía toda su atención al lugar que había quedado descubierto.

—Ah~ -exclamó el europeo cuando los labios de Juudai se cerraron en torno a su miembro, aprisionándolo en un suave vaivén de sus labios- Juudai, de-detente -pidió, a pesar de que en realidad su cuerpo le pedía más- Se supone que era yo el que iba a violarte, ¿cómo ha terminado todo así?

Su risa le rompió la concentración.

—Si es lo que quieres -admitió resignado y abandonó su tarea, cosa que Johan lamentó mucho, pero no dijo nada.

Johan posicionó a Juudai dándole la espalda y comenzó a besar su nuca, bajando hasta su espalda y también despojándolo de su playera negra, para seguir lamiendo lentamente y hasta donde llegaban sus caderas, el cuerpo de su amado. Después, el pantalón y los bóxers acompañaron a la demás ropa de ambos y la mano del europeo se deslizó hasta el miembro del japonés, subiendo y bajando rápidamente, mientras Juudai gemía como un loco, pegándose más a la pared, como si ésa fuese su única ancla al mundo real.

—¿Estás listo? -murmuró Johan en su oído, lamiendo también un poco el lugar donde se posaron sus labios.

El otro estaba tan extasiado que no podía hablar, por lo cual sólo asintió. A Johan se le llenaron los ojos de ternura, seguía siendo tan inocente, incluso en esos momentos.

Así pues, se posicionó entre sus piernas y con toda la delicadeza que se permitía estando tan necesitado entró en él, sintiendo su calor y como éste se extendía hasta llegarle al cerebro que de pronto sintió embotado y lleno de sensaciones que no podía manejar. Juudai volvió a gemir y lo hizo aún más fuerte, exhalando el nombre de su amante conforme éste lo penetraba y a la vez lo acariciaba, llevándolo hasta el éxtasis mismo, pues sentía como el fuego carcomía su interior, en una tortuosa delicia.

Johan no se quedaba atrás, sus movimientos cada vez se hacían más rápidos, más frenéticos, el mismo fuego que consumía a Juudai lo consumía a él también y hubo un punto en que ya no pudo aguantar más y estalló, dejando su semilla dentro del castaño, quien tardó sólo unos cuantos minutos más en alcanzar el orgasmo.

—Te amo —admitió Johan nuevamente en su oído, con aire cariñoso, luego se separó de él y antes de que éste respondiese cualquier cosa lo cargó en brazos.

—Johan, no soy un bebé -las mejillas de Juudai estaban teñidas de carmín y aunque su respiración aun no se normalizaba, parecía estar a punto de dormirse.

—Ha sido un día largo -admitió Johan, mientras sorteaba toda la ropa tirada en el suelo y se dirigía hasta la habitación- Pero aún no termina.

**&**

Había muchas ventajas en que ambos viviesen solos y Juudai no conseguía enumerarlas todas correctamente. La que más le gustaba, como es obvio, es que podían hacer el amor cuando y donde quisiesen, teniendo como víctimas ya varias veces a la cocina y al cuarto de baño. Lo cual sin duda le hacía muy feliz, sobretodo porque alejaba las pesadillas de su mente, ésas que Yubel proyectaba para hacerlo sentir mal de vez en cuando por estar rompiendo su promesa.

Los días comenzaron a componer semanas con inexplicable rapidez y aunque parecía que Johan estaba triste por la separación de su familia, nada más parecía enturbiar el ambiente de la pequeña casita. Nisiquiera las tormentas que solían azotar o los vientos fríos que se colaban desde el polo norte hasta su habitación. Todo parecía ir perfecto, su carrera tenía un ascenso meteórico en el país y había ganado tantos duelos que no podía creer que pronto se volvería rico sólo con eso.

Una mañana se despertó y la cama estaba vacía, pero había una nota sobre la almohada.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó cuando la esmerada caligrafía de su novio le informó que había salido a comprar algo para comer y que volvería a más tardar al mediodía. Lo cual le dejaba unas cuantas horas para bañarse y arreglarse antes de los duelos de aquella tarde.

Sin muchas ganas se duchó y como era costumbre dejó prendido el televisor mientras asaltaba el refrigerador, que contenía más camarones de lo que nunca había tenido, dado que era un gran vicio para el ex-Osiris.

Juudai estaba ya en su cuarto o quinto plato, cuando el timbre sonó una sola vez.

¡Ese Johan debía de tener la cabeza en otro lado -ojalá en él- si se le olvidaban tanto las llaves!

Con medio camarón en la boca y todavía bastante desarreglado, sorteó los pedazos de comida y ropa que había en la sala y abrió la puerta, pero lo que vió ahí no era Johan, sino a su madre y parecía muy enfadada, sobretodo después de recorrer la habitación con la vista.

_Maldición_, pensó.

_¿Por qué no todo puede ser perfecto para siempre?_

**Fin del Capítulo.**

* * *

**Notas de la Autora: **Odiénme y aménme. Les di tres lemons en un sólo día, espero no se harten x'D. Sobre el capítulo, bueno, creo que ya había dejado a Johan con las ganas mucho, así que tuve que darle lo que más quería: a Juudai. Este es el capítulo que no me gusta, no sé por qué, siento que le falta algo, pero siempre que traté de cambiarlo no pude, lo abría y me quedaba en blanco. Espero que no esté del todo mal -w-, el de la próxima semana estará mejor, eso lo prometo, hasta yo misma me emocioné al leerlo :3. ¿Cuándo va a dejar Victoria en paz a Juudai? Lo sabremos en el próximo capítulo. ¿Jim va detrás de Johan? También lo sabremos, no se despeguen, de esta, su telenovela... Ok, no x'D.

Gracias por los reviews a Neko, como siempre, a Pandora y a Arielle, me hacen muy feliz sus comentarios, en serio ;_;.

Nos vemos la próxima semana, gracias por haber leído.

Ja ne!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Yu-Gi-Oh! GX no me pertenece, así como tampoco lo hacen sus personajes. Los créditos de la canción son únicamente para Skillet y su compañía discográfica, yo sólo la tomé con fines de entretenimiento.

* * *

**Imperfection**  
**Capítulo V**

La mujer se invitó a entrar sola, sorteando a Juudai de manera muy grosera. En cuanto entró la habitación, la recorrió con los ojos azules con gesto crítico, evaluando desde el pequeño minino, tenido muy ufano sobre uno de los sofás, hasta los restos de comida que yacían sobre el suelo. Normalmente no estaba así, pero cuando la suerte quiere que te vaya mal... y Juudai no había hecho los deberes todavía.

—Johan no está en estos momentos—precisó el castaño, engullendo rápidamente el marisco y ofreciéndole amablemente un asiento que ella no aceptó—Regresa pronto, creo. Si gusta esperar... —lo mejor era desaparecerse de allí lo más pronto posible.

—No, quiero hablar contigo—declaró la mujer, echándose el largo cabello hacia atrás. Su piel era un poco más oscura que la de Johan, pero no demasiado, ¿quizá se había bronceado en el tiempo que no se habían visto?.

Juudai se sentó, curiosamente, esperaba oí a Yubel susurrarle algunas precauciones, pero el espíritu estaba callado. La mujer por fin lo imitó, colocándose justo frente a él, donde pudiese verla.

—Iré al grano: Quiero que te alejes de mi hijo—su mirada estaba llena de furia, nunca la había visto tan enfadada. Sus palabras parecían querer acuchillarlo, pero gracias al temple que había adquirido con Yubel, no se sintió tan mal como debería, o al menos lo disimuló— Tú no eres, ni serás lo que él se merece.

—Extrañamente... él piensa que sí—respondió, con cierto aire retador—Y a mí me importa lo que piensa él, aún si a ustedes no...—ella entrecerró los ojos.

—No te metas en los asuntos de mi familia que no te incumben—su voz empezaba a ganar la fuerza de un tornado— Johan tenía un buen compromiso con una de las chicas de la colonia donde solía vivir. Bueno, aún lo tiene —puntualizó— Rosaline es una dama excelente, su familia es la más adinerada de la zona y bueno, ¿adivina qué? Ella puede darle hijos, muchos hijos. Johan siempre soñó con tenerlos, hasta que llegaste tú...

Para aquello Juudai no tenía respuesta. Hijos... Johan quería muchos hijos...

—Verás, muchacho, no es... nada en contra tuyo, sólo estoy velando por el bienestar y la perduración de mi familia, ¿o acaso no te gustaría ver a Johan feliz? Él sería feliz si pudiese ser padre —su voz sonaba maternal, de verdad parecía no tener nada en contra suyo.

—Yo... —levantó la vista, la duda teñía sus hermosos ojos color chocolate. Él no podía tener hijos... ¿dónde estaba la felicidad que le podía proporcionar, entonces?

Victoria se levantó de pronto, contenta de que sus palabras hubiesen hecho el efecto deseado, aunque parecía un poco alerta, Juudai no lo notó, aún tenía escondida la vista entre los largos mechones de su cabello, pero logró recuperar la compostura para ver a la mujer marchar.

—Piénsalo—le dijo, antes de cerrar la puerta e irse.

Él no podía tener hijos...

No podía...

**_Las cosas están cambiando_**  
**_parecen extrañas y necesito entenderlo_**  
**_tú tienes tu vida, yo tengo la mía_**  
**_pero tú eres lo único que me importa_**

Juudai no se dio cuenta de cuánto tiempo pasó allí, seguía sumido en sus pensamientos, preguntándose dónde estaba la equivalencia en todo aquello. Johan le había dado un nuevo hogar, amor, un contrato, se había separado de su familia por él... y él... ¿qué le daba? Nada.

El teléfono empezó a sonar, mientras Juudai se limpiaba unas cuantas lágrimas que le corrían por el rostro. La tal Rosaline parecía un partido perfecto para Johan, al menos ella sí podría darle lo que él tanto deseaba y que nunca se atrevió a compartir con él... un sueño del que nunca tuvo conocimientos.

—¿Quién habla?—preguntó, serenando su voz hasta tal punto que no se notaba la tristeza.

—¡Juudai!—la voz del otro lado estaba animada, feliz— ¡Soy yo, Jim! ¿Recuerdas que Johan y tú nos prometieron que nos reuniríamos?

—Ah—exclamó él, ignorando el dolor que le producía pensar en Johan—Sí, ¿qué pasa, Jim?

—Hmmm, bueno, Manjoume y Asuka están a punto de marcharse, querían saber si podemos reunirnos antes de que se vayan a Norte América.

—¡Claro!—quería verlos, pero eso no logró evitar que fingiera el entusiasmo—¿Cuándo?

Jim se avergonzó un poco.

—¿Pueden hoy?—su voz sonaba anhelante, no pudo decirle que no.

—Claro, Jim. Dame los datos y nos vemos allá a la hora que quieras.

Al menos eso podría distraerlo de los horribles y tristes pensamientos que lo atormentaban. Anotó el número de Jim, el lugar de la reunión y la hora en una nota y colgó, para encontrarse con Hunter mirándolo en espera de algo de comida, la cual le dio, pero sin estar muy consciente de lo que hacía. Yubel seguía callada y él necesitaba un consejo que no parecía venir, cada idea en su mente era más alocada que la otra.

**_Ayer estábamos riendo_**  
**_hoy me dejas aquí preguntando_**  
**_¿a dónde se ha ido todo ese tiempo?_**  
**_en cierta forma me quedo solo_**  
**_creciendo y envejeciendo_**  
**_no quiero creer que esto se terminó_**

La puerta volvió a abrirse, el castaño no supo cuándo y Johan entró cargado de bolsas de comida, con el entrecejo fruncido, ¿acaso también había visto a su madre? Si bien su tono era el de siempre, Johan parecía enfadado. Quizá su madre le había dicho lo mismo que a él, no lo sabía, ni quería averiguarlo. Comieron en un silencio poco habitual, pues siempre tenían algo de que charlar, ya fueran duelos, sus amigos... como siempre había sido.

—Hmmm, ¿Johan? Jim, Manjoume y Asuka nos invitaron a despedirlos hoy—la mueca de Johan se hizo más notoria, a Juudai aquello no le gustó, ¿el enfado era con él?—Si no quieres ir, iré yo y ya les diré algo para disculparte.

—No, no, no—exclamó el de ojos esmeraldas, pasándose las manos entre el cabello, como si estuviese desesperado— Claro que voy.

—Vale—fue lo último que salió de los labios del castaño, antes de que irse a cambiar.

Nisiquiera en el camino a la ciudad hablaron. Juudai seguía confundido y triste, sobretodo por la actitud de Johan y las palabras de su madre no dejaban de resonar en sus oídos, quizá lo mejor era que se separaran... él no podía darle lo que necesitaba, incluso quizá por eso era su enojo, no lo sabía... pero ¡lo amaba tanto! ¿Cómo podría separarse de él? Y aún si podía, ¿qué le garantizaba que Johan no iba a seguirlo? También tenía muy presentes sus palabras: "Te seguiré a donde vayas", pero Johan no podía seguirlo, no era lo correcto, nunca lo había sido. Él ya le había prometido a Yubel amarla, como las personas normales... o lo más normal que se podía: Un chico y una chica. Él estaba rompiendo su destino cuando escogió a Johan, y ahora le estaba haciendo mucho mal.

El auto se detuvo en un estacionamiento repleto de autos, de un centro comercial lleno de gente, sobretodo de adolescentes que andaban de aquí para allá en los arcades y demás cosas, nuevamente parecía como si la vida quisiese darle una bofetada al muchacho, pues donde quiera que veía, sólo había parejitas, algunas con hijos, otras no, pero ninguna de dos chicos... Johan se estacionó y tras asegurarse de no dejar nada, acompañó a Juudai hacia donde estaban los demás, pero sin quitar la mueca ácida, que los otros o no notaron, o no quisieron comentar.

Jim fue el primero que se les acercó, con Karen pegada a su espalda, como ya era costumbre, saludando con un gesto amable a los dos. Asuka, por su parte, se quedó rezagada, al igual que Manjoume, quien sonreía.

—¿Y qué tal el viaje hasta acá?—rompió el silencio Johan—Espero que mis compatriotas los estén tratando bien—un asomo de risa se oyó en su voz.

—Bien—desdeñó Manjoume—Sí que es bonito este lugar, pero con tantos que he visitado, no es nada del otro mundo.

Asuka le pegó un codazo que lo dejó sin aire.

—¡Es genial este lugar, me encantaría quedarme aquí para siempre!—y le dirigió una elocuente mirada al castaño, que parecía muy abstraído de la conversación. Johan parecía querer golpearla.

—¿Qué tal si continuamos esta conversación en otro lugar?—sugirió Jim, encabezando la marcha hasta unas mesitas fuera de un elegante café. Sin dejar de notar que Juudai y Johan no se tomaron de la mano, ni mucho menos intercambiaron palabra alguna.

**_No me digas adiós, porque no quiero_**  
**_escuchar esas palabras esta noche_**  
**_Porque quizás no es nuestro fin_**  
**_y aunque sabíamos que este momento_**  
**_llegaría, no digas nada esta noche, _**  
**_si vas a decirme adiós_**

Por extraño que parezca, Johan se sumió inmediatamente en una conversación con Asuka, preguntándole sobre sus estudios en Nueva York, del por qué no los había continuado y otras cosas más. Mientras que Manjoume hacía algunos aportes a esa conversación y Jim y Juudai caminaban un poco más separados de los demás, callados.

—¿Tienes algo, Juudai?—susurró él, muy bajito—¿Ha pasado algo con Johan?—dirigió la vista hacia atrás, recorriendo el rostro del europeo.

Juudai le dirigió una mirada lastimera a ambos.

—Claro que no, es sólo que...—no sabía ni por dónde empezar y cuando volvió a mirar a Jim, éste le dirigía una mirada dura. Había olvidado que él y Johan eran buenos amigos— Comí demasiado—mintió, en una pasable imitación de su voz avergonzada.

Todos se sentaron al llegar al café. Parecía un lugar bonito y al menos, alrededor había suficientes distracciones. Juudai y Johan se sentaron uno al lado del otro, pero continuaron sin mirarse con las conversaciones que ya habían establecido, hasta que Jim decidió generalizar un poco la plática, pues notaba el ambiente muy tenso y cómo Juudai alzaba la vista cada pocos segundos, como vigilando que nadie se acercase a Johan. Así pues, la charla se volvió en torno a sus proyectos a futuro y sobre lo que habían hecho en el poco tiempo que habían estado separados. Manjoume seguía en una liga profesional y como ya les había explicado, tenía un torneo mundial que le obligaba a moverse constantemente. En cuanto a Asuka, ella seguía con sus estudios en Nueva York, aunque se había tomado unas vacaciones de un mes para acompañar a Manjoume y aprender de las ligas profesionales de manera técnica. Y Jim también estaba en una liga profesional, pero no quiso dar muchos detalles, porque según él, todo era demasiado simple.

La noche cayó rápidamente entre risas y comentarios, para cuando se dieron cuenta, ya era hora de despedirse. Asuka abrazó a Juudai dos veces y le besó la mejilla a modo de despedida, así pues, también estrechó la mano de su antiguo rival y aseguró que se verían pronto. Manjoume hizo otro tanto y Jim también, todavía recelando un poco a la pareja, sobretodo a Johan, quien parecía normal. Así la velada terminó, aunque el vaquero seguía teniendo sospechas, mucho más cuando vio a la pareja retirarse así como habían llegado, mudos entre ellos.

Hunter los esperaba maullando de hambre. Así que para disimular un poco la situación, que de por sí ya era mala, Juudai se decidió a darle de comer, mientras Johan lo seguía hasta la cocina.

—¿Te pasa algo?—preguntó por fin, acariciando mecánicamente la cabeza del gatito—Has estado raro todo el día.

—Johan...—pasaron unos cuantos minutos sin hablar, porque Juudai parecía muy ocupado abriendo la comida—Creo que ya no es bueno seguir juntos.

—¿Por qué?—su voz temblaba tanto como sus manos, que se aferraban a la mesita de la cocina.

—Yo...—no podía decirle lo que su madre le había contado— Quiero estar solo un tiempo—mintió— Ya sabes, necesito pensar si esto es... bueno, es que Manjoume está viajando y...

La mano de Johan se alzó en el aire, pidiéndole silencio. Sus hermosos ojos verdes se cerraron una vez, estaba tratando de controlar su temperamento.

—Está bien—aceptó— Entonces, me iré—Juudai veía su rostro enfadado, pero ese enfado no se transmitía en su voz, que parecía querer romperse como un fino cristal al caer al suelo— No te dejaré sin un lugar donde quedarte, Juudai. Me iré con mis padres... tú... quédate aquí cuando te plazca. Y si...

**_¿Recuerdas que en diciembre_**  
**_juramos que nunca cambiaríamos?_**  
**_Aunque te vayas, nuestros sentimientos_**  
**_siempre permanecerán iguales_**  
**_Desearía que pudiéramos estar riendo_**  
**_en cambio me quedo aquí preguntando_**  
**_¿tenemos que terminar con esto?_**  
**_¿podemos evitarlo de algún modo?_**  
**_Ambos sabemos lo que tenemos que decir_**  
**_pero no hoy, porque no quiero dejarte así_**

Las palabras se le quedaban atoradas en la garganta y Juudai necesitó mucho esfuerzo para no abrazarlo al verlo tan destrozado.

—Y sí algún día quieres volver—un suspiro brotó de sus labios—Tú sabes dónde encontrarme.

Johan no entendía por qué el cambio, por qué tan repentinamente pasaba esto, pero iba a respetar sus decisiones. Él sabía perfectamente lo que era sentirse perdido y si Juudai lo estaba ahora y necesitaba estar solo, lo iba a dejar, todo el tiempo que fuese necesario, así significara un para siempre...

—Gracias—logró articular el castaño, quien no podía creer que hubiese sido tan fácil, quien no deseaba que fuera tan fácil—Gracias, Johan.

Su mano se posó sobre las del muchacho, en un último gesto de cariño, deseándole lo mejor, porque él no podía dárselo. Esperando que algún día pudiese perdonarlo y olvidarlo. Él haría lo posible por salir de su vida rápidamente, por irse de aquella casa, de aquél país, lo más lejos posible, para que ni su recuerdo pudiese perseguirlo.

Johan soltó sus manos suavemente, iba a extrañar esa sensación de calidez, sus ojos chocolates derritiéndose a la luz de la luna, su piel caliente brindándole abrigo en las noches...

Subió a hacer sus maletas en total silencio y le pidió que no le acompañase, porque no quería que lo viese llorar. El Osiris asintió y se dedicó a tontear en la cocina, con un nudo en la garganta al oír cómo se abrían y cerraban cajones, y al saber, que al día siguiente, cuando fuese al estadio, él estaría allí... y también sabiendo que algún día, lo vería al lado de otra persona que no sería él, quizá hasta con hijos en brazos, con los mismos ojos verdes esmeraldas que él poseía, con la misma amabilidad que residía en su alma, con la misma sonrisa cálida...

Las lágrimas brotaron lentamente también de sus ojos. Johan salió y cerró la puerta sin despedirse, le era demasiado difícil.

Juudai logró tomar el celular, mientras el gatito arañaba la puerta en busca de su amo favorito, las lágrimas no se detenían.

—¿Jim? Soy yo, Juudai—logró escuchar Johan, quien seguía recargado en la puerta, sin atreverse a irse—Necesito verte.

¿Así que, en realidad, siempre debió cuidarse de Jim y no de Asuka...?

**_Y sí, se terminó, duele, pero te doy mi palabra_**  
**_de que espero que siempre seas feliz como lo fuimos_**  
**_feliz como lo fuimos..._**  
**_No me digas adiós, porque no quiero_**  
**_escuchar esas palabras esta noche_**  
**_Porque quizás no es nuestro fin_**  
**_y aunque sabíamos que este momento_**  
**_llegaría, no digas nada esta noche, _**  
**_si vas a decirme adiós_**

**Fin del capítulo.**

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:** OMG. ¿Debería de contratar algunos guardaespaldas? Bueno, esto tenía que pasar, la madre de Johan logró lo que quería, por fin lo logró, pero ¿por cuánto tiempo? ¿Y ahora que va a pasar? Bueno, sin duda, todavía queda mucho camino por recorrer en este fanfic, esto es apenas el principio de sus males, ya lo verán... y sí, soy mala, no me odien demasiado, mejor odien a Victoria (?) x'DDDDD. Ya hablando en serio, por si a alguien le interesa, la canción se llama "Say goodbye" y es del grupo Skillet (amo al grupo, ¿se nota x'D?). Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, a pesar de ser triste. A mí me encantó escribirlo, sobretodo porque me costó trabajo separarlos y eso fue un reto para mí. Ya no sé ni qué decir, espero sus comentarios, así sean malos, siempre agradezco los reviews.

Gracias por los reviews a Neko Andersen y a Chibi.

Y también gracias por leer a quienes no dejan review x3.

Nos vemos la próxima semana.

Ja ne!


	6. Chapter 6

**Imperfection**  
**Capítulo VI**

Juudai se sentó en el suelo, cruzando las piernas, quería esconder su rostro ahí para llorar, pero eso le impediría hablar con Jim, quien estaba muy preocupado de haber recibido la llamada de un lloroso amigo suyo.

—Lo siento por molestarte tan tarde—parecía tan dolido, ¿dónde había quedado ese temple tan frío que había obtenido con Yubel?—No sabía qué más hacer.

—Lo entiendo, los noté raros esta tarde—concedió el vaquero, acordándose del semblante de ambos—No puedo creer que esto haya pasado—su voz transmitía mucho dolor, sin duda él sufría lo mismo que él, o parecido, al ser tan amigos—Sabes que cualquier cosa que necesites, puedes pedírmela, incluso puedes venir a pasar unos días conmigo si ya no deseas estar...

—¡No!—lo interrumpió alarmado el castaño, ya le era difícil dejar a Johan como para también dejar su casa, era egoísta, claramente, pero quería aferrarse por algún tiempo a lo único que le quedaba de él—No, gracias, Jim. No quiero causarte más molestias, sólo necesitaba a alguien con quien hablar...

—Cuando quieras, my friend—se oyó sonreír a Jim del otro lado—Hmmm, dado que no tienes quien te transporte mañana a tu trabajo, ¿quieres que pase por ti?

—Sí, gracias—al menos así no estaría solo al ver a Johan—Gracias por todo, buenas noches, Jim.

Colgó el teléfono con parsimonia y se encontró solo en una noche nublada, que no conseguía ponerle mejor los ánimos. Iba a subir a acostarse cuando el recuerdo de Johan durmiendo en incontables ocasiones le hizo desistir de la idea, iba a ser muy raro y doloroso no verlo ahí, con la espalda descubierta brillándole a la luz de la luna y con el cabello alborotado cubriendo sus ojos...

Prendió el televisor mientras se acomodaba en uno de los sofás, con varias mantas y demás cosas. Hunter se le subió a las piernas, pues era tan dormilón que seguramente planeaba quedarse con él ahí a falta de su amo favorito. En la TV no había nada interesante, como siempre y sobretodo por el horario, ya pasaba de la medianoche, curiosamente no había oído a Johan irse en el auto, pero quizá había sido por haber estado llorando...

Sus ojos se fueron cerrando lentamente, pero conforme lo hacían, horribles figuras se aparecían tras sus párpados, como si estuviese viendo nuevamente sus pesadillas, sólo que ésta vez, las personas de los infomerciales le ponían muecas y hasta le pareció que Hunter quería atacarlo, pero no eran más que tonterías, ¿cierto?

Se quedó dormido y soñó con lo mismo: pesadillas. Ya no tenía el consuelo de poder abrazarse a Johan cuando se despertase y una y otra vez se recriminaba por lo que había y no había hecho. Pero ya todo sería mejor para Johan y si era así, él se daba por bien servido... siempre había estado en su naturaleza darlo todo por las personas que él quería, así que ese pequeño sacrificio lo valía y con creces.

—Eres una buena persona—lo consoló Honesto, quien también dormitaba en las profundidades de su alma.

—Eso quisiera creer—respondió él, cubriéndose con las mantas al oír el primer trueno de una tormenta—De verdad quisiera.

&

La mañana amaneció nublada otra vez, pero como ya sabía, aquello no era nada nuevo. Así pues, Juudai se dedicó a escombrar el lugar, que se había quedado tirado desde el día anterior y después se hizo de desayunar, con el montón de comida que había traído Johan sabiendo de su gran apetito -una nueva punzada dolorosa en su pecho. Hunter lo siguió todo el rato, correteando entre sus piernas, casi al punto de tirarlo varias veces, al menos el gatito lo hacía reír.

Subió a bañarse a eso de las doce, tratando de evitar de todas las maneras posibles no mirar la cama vacía. Se dio un baño largo, relajante, pero cuando salió de ahí y tuvo que buscar su ropa, la realidad volvió a golpearlo, porque los cajones estaban cerrados como siempre, pero al abrirlos, sólo estaba la mitad de la ropa en algunos y en otros no había nada, delatando nuevamente la ausencia de otra persona en la casa.

—Cálmate, Johan—le pidió al gatito, que maulló en respuesta. No sabía por qué le decía Johan, pero tampoco le importaba, nadie se daría cuenta de todos modos—Es hora de que Jim pase por mí, creo que debería esperarlo afuera, así no verá este tiradero.

Bajó las escaleras de dos en dos, acomodándose la playera negra y cuando abrió la puerta, se llevó otra gran punzada: el auto de Johan estaba ahí, con las llaves escondidas donde siempre, dispuesto para él. Johan debió irse en taxi, o caminando... hasta el lugar más cercano.

Juudai se recargó en su asiento, mullido y lleno de su aroma. Él no sabía manejar, no entendía qué hacía allí, de todos modos.

—Juudai—el vaquero había llegado, como siempre con Karen a su lado, le sonreía amablemente—¿Listo, my friend?

Él asintió, bajándose del vehículo, y también aliviado de que no le hiciese ninguna pregunta sobre su comportamiento.

—Gracias, Jim—repitió, siguiéndolo hasta su auto, negro y un poco menos deportivo que el de Johan.

Jim no trató de entablar conversación con él mientras se alejaban de la casita hacia el estadio, en esos momentos no tenía ningún ojo mágico con el cual ayudarlo, y en esos temas no era muy bueno, sobretodo porque la persona que le gustaba lo había rechazado y él no había intentado nada con alguien más, así que pensó que era mejor quedarse callado a arruinarlo más.

—Hemos llegado—anunció al aire, cuando la cúpula Kaiba se divisó ante ellos, al castaño comenzaron a temblarle las piernas, Johan estaría allí, sin dudas.

&

Johan no había pasado muy bien la noche, pero no se quejaba, las había tenido peores cuando había estado atrapado en aquél mundo, preso por Yubel. Pero, aunque no se quejaba, sí tenía unas ojeras tremendas y un dolor de cabeza que le aconsejó a Alice no acercarse demasiado a su hermano si no deseaba salir regañada. No había podido dormir hasta altas horas de la noche, porque los recuerdos le atormentaban cada vez que cerraba los ojos, casi siempre tratando de buscarle una explicación a lo que había sucedido, porque no entendía qué había salido tan mal, cuando parecían ser tan felices, tan plenos... y luego, cuando se cansaba de preguntarse qué estaba mal, llegaba el tema de Jim. Juudai lo había llamado, ¿para qué? ¿Acaso le... gustaba? ¿Lo quería? Cientos de punzadas le acudían al cuerpo ante ese pensamiento y entonces, regresaba al ciclo sin fin, cambiando de tema hacia qué había hecho mal.

Su madre le dirigía una atenta y suspicaz mirada mientras desayunaba, sus ojos azules recorrían desde las ojeras hasta las mejillas de su hijo, que no se curvaban en su sonrisa tan característica, pero sabía que no debía preguntarle nada, ya le diría él si tenía confianza, además, eso parecía ser lo mejor, ya lo superaría.

Joel y Alice apenas hicieron comentarios, tampoco sabían muy bien qué estaba pasando, pero lo sospechaban y sabían que era mejor dejarlo en paz hasta que estuviese mejor. El muchacho les agradeció de alguna manera que no hubiese ningún tipoo de comentario, sobretodo de su madre, porque no estaba muy seguro de qué clase de reacción iba a presentar si alguien se pasaba con sus críticas.

Subió a bañarse después de un rato y dio la batalla por perdida cuando quedó ante el espejo, porque aún seguía demacrado y aún con la ducha, la apariencia seguía siendo la de alguien consumido. Se puso una camisa blanca y una chaqueta negra, junto con un pantalón a juego y bajó dando tumbos, dispuesto a tomar el autobús hasta allá y, para no pensar, se puso los audífonos del iPod, al darle play, cualquier idea se disolvió detrás de Metallica, era mejor no pensar en que lo vería llegando allá, teniendo contratos similares. Pensarlo quizá significaría una huida de su parte, no sabía si iba a poder verlo sin querer abrazarlo y pedirle que recapacitara las cosas...

El autobús lo dejó a unas cuantas cuadras de la cúpula, así que tuvo que caminar. Durante el trayecto, su vista se perdió en el mar y cuando por fin llegó y vio estacionado el auto de Jim, le empezaron a temblar las piernas, pero no podía ni quería renunciar, tenía que seguir adelante.

Entró, pues, al lugar, en donde su manager le informó que tendría dos duelos ese día y que en esos momentos se estaba llevando a cabo uno, el de Juudai.

Moría por verlo, pero sabía que eso iba a hacerle daño, aún así, avanzó con rapidez por entre los pasillos llenos de gente que no había podido entrar a la función y entró, gracias a sus "influencias" al estadio, mientras buscaba a Jim con la mirada, pues era más que obvio que estaría allí. Por fin distinguió su sombrero vaquero entre unas de las gradas más alejadas, observando con interés el duelo que sostenía Juudai contra una chica que poseía un deck de monstruos Luz y que se sorprendió mucho de verlo llegar, aunque eso sí, le sonrió.

—¿Qué hay, Jim?—Johan se sentó a su lado, posando la mirada también en el duelo, aunque no le estaba prestando más atención de la necesaria—¿Cómo está Juudai?

—Siempre Juudai—se rio el vaquero, palmeando su espalda, pero luego su cara se tornó seria—¿Qué problema han tenido?

Johan bajó la vista y Jim no pudo evitar tomarle una mano.

—¿No lo sabes, amigo?—su vista entonces vagó hasta el ex-Osiris, quien ponía una carta boca abajo para terminar su turno.

—No lo sé—Johan se deshizo de la mano de Jim con toda la delicadeza que le fue posible—Pero si él desea que permanezca lejos, eso haré.

&

Un calorcillo que parecía haberse apagado desde el día anterior, empezaba a crecer en el pecho de Juudai. Estaba en su elemento, jugando cartas, con un montón de gente mirándolo y el duelo parecía emocionante, la chica manejaba muy bien su deck, tanto, que él empezaba a tener problemas, no podía sentirse mejor... o sí podía, sabía quién sí podía hacerlo sentir mejor, pero él había prometido no molestar más a Johan, por lo cual, eso era a lo único que podía aspirar.

—¡Convoco a Neo-Parsath!—vociferó la muchacha, derribando a uno de sus monstruos al atacar. El chico sonrió, justo era eso lo que esperaba.

—Puedo ser feliz así—pensó, levantando una carta de trampa—Si todas estas personas pueden apoyarme... quizá no me sienta tan solo.

Su mirada se dirigió hasta Jim, quien estaba junto a... ¡Johan! y a quien el vaquero sostenía la mano, parecían muy entretenidos hablando. Un dolor se le coló en el corazón, como ácido, quemando todo a su paso, dolía... ya nisiquiera sabía lo que estaba haciendo, ahora todo parecía tan feo, tan terrible... los rostros de las personas, deformes, malignos, codiciosos...

Puso una carta boca abajo, ya no sabía ni qué hacía.

La chica contraatacó el turno siguiente y sus life points fueron hasta cero, pero no le importó. Sólo había una imagen en su mente y unas palabras, dichas por Yubel, mucho tiempo atrás: "No necesitas a nadie más que a mí...".

**Fin del Capítulo.**

* * *

**Notas la de la Autora:** Este capítulo es más intermedio que nada, lo bueno sigue en el siguiente capítulo lo prometo y Alice tendrá una participación importante :3, esa niña no se va a quedar de brazos cruzados eso lo prometo. Btw, se me había olvidado recomendarles que busquen imágenes de Noruega si quieren ver cómo es, las descripciones que yo uso son reales, así que googleen un rato "Bergen" y ya verán dónde vivían mis dos protagonistas. Por el momento es todo, espero no les haya aburrido el capítulo por la falta de acción, gracias por haber leído, se acepta cualquier tipo de crítica o comentario constructivo, nos vemos la próxima semana.

Ja ne!


	7. Chapter 7

**Imperfection**  
**Capítulo VII**

Juudai se retiró a los bastidores en cuanto se anunció a la ganadora, sin mirar o saludar a alguien, aún tenía la horrible visión de que todos lo abucheaban y prefería no seguir allí, porque también estaba él, no podía soportar sentir su mirada encima y seguramente él tampoco.

Se recargó en una de las paredes, lejos de las demás personas y cerró los ojos, en esos momentos estaban anunciando el duelo de Johan contra esa misma chica. Parecía que era una clase de torneo o algo así, no había puesto demasiada atención a las instrucciones. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por los sonidos a su alrededor, Johan acababa de convocar a su Topaz Tiger y jugado dos cartas boca abajo, su voz sonaba cansada. Él esperó que no fuese su culpa, aunque sabía que era lo contrario.

Volvió a abrirlos sólo cuando Jim le habló, estaba acercándosele rápidamente por entre el pasillo, con una mueca triste, él no entendía por qué. Lo acompañó hasta su camerino y, tras encender la tele, se quedó callado, mirando el duelo de Johan. Eso tampoco lo entendió, ¿por qué iba a verlo sin hablarle, con la cara triste y enfadada?

El duelo avanzó rápidamente y sólo culminó cuando el Dragón Arcoiris hizo su aparición en el campo, aplastando los puntos de vida de la chica, quien sólo atinó a sonreírle y estrecharle la mano a Johan, antes de retirarse.

Él volvió a cerrar los ojos, sin duda el no dormir no le hacía bien, porque a veces solía ver a Johan haciendo muecas horribles e incluso al propio Jim y a veces no. Era únicamente cosa de su imaginación, ¿no?

—Fue un gran duelo—comentó Jim, acomodándose el sombrero y dirigiendo la mirada a la figura de Johan, quien tenía otro duelo en puertas—Siempre he admirado cómo Johan maneja sus cartas, es excelente.

—Sí—coincidió Juudai, pero luego se calló, porque iba a agregar: Por eso también me gustó desde el principio.

—Juudai, ¿cuánto más piensas quedarte aquí, después de lo que ha pasado?—el castaño abrió los ojos para dirigirlos a Jim, él también se hacía la misma pregunta desde la noche anterior, pero seguía sin tener respuesta. Negó con la cabeza y para hacer algo, se puso a mover su deck.

—Tengo un contrato—puntualizó—Por un año, apenas llevo aquí dos o tres meses, no puedo irme.

—Los contratos pueden romperse—agregó Jim, pero para eso Juudai no tenía respuesta.

xxx

Juudai se tiró sobre la mullida cama en cuanto llegó a su -casa-, ésta estaba impregnada aún del aroma de Johan y él lo respiró hasta el hartazgo, recordando el temple sereno que había mostrado su ex-novio en los duelos de esa tarde, pero aunque se veía calmado, sus ojos transmitían mucho dolor y él simplemente no había podido ignorarlo, aunque quizá lo que había hecho le había lastimado más en lugar de ayudarlo: al terminar su duelo con una victoria, se le acercó para felicitarlo, recibiendo una sonrisa por respuesta, cosa que logró que su corazón latiera tan fuertemente que se sorprendió de que no se oyera en todo el estadio, como un eco de sus sentimientos. Luego, ambos se despidieron con cortesía y no hubo nada más. Era tan extraño estar tan lejos, cuando hacía más o menos dos días estaban tan cerca, con las manos unidas, con las miradas llenas de felicidad... podían tocarse, podían besarse, porque pensaban que eran perfectamente compatibles...

¡Era tan raro no poder sentir la calidez de Johan a su lado! El no poder oír su corazón por las noches, latiendo suavemente, como el compás de una canción conocida y su voz, hablándole en perfecto Noruego, su lengua natal, palabras cariñosas de las que él únicamente podía entender los sentimientos... y luego pensaba nuevamente en los sacrificios que Johan había hecho por él, incluido el del idioma, pues siempre le hablaba en japonés, aún estando en su país e incluso hasta su madre, padre y hermana... y se daba cuenta de era más de lo que se merecía, demasiado, su decisión era correcta, Johan merecía algo mejor.

Poco a poco, el sopor fue reemplazando cualquier sentimiento, a pesar de que las lágrimas amenazaban con hacer presencia en sus ojos. Estaba abrazado al edredón azul, como los cabellos de su Johan y respiraba de su aroma, casi podía sentir que él estaba allí, aunque no fuera así... su mente quería imaginarse que lo que abrazaba era a él, que la calidez que había debajo de su cuerpo era otro cuerpo, uno que conocía perfectamente, pero cuando ya casi había logrado dormirse con la idea en mente, el teléfono comenzó a sonar como loco y esa vez era su celular.

—¿Hola?—preguntó, sin saber en qué idioma hablar, sabía algo de inglés y eso lo salvaba siempre pero...

La voz de Alice resonó por el auricular, también parecía muy triste, como su hermano. A Juudai se le encogió el pecho de imaginarla así, porque ella siempre solía ser tan alegre, tan simpática... una cara triste sin duda no se le iba a ver bien.

—Juudai, me alegra que hayas contestado, pensé que...—Alice no tuvo que explicarse, él entendía lo que iba a decir después "pensé que no responderías porque soy yo".

—¿Qué pasa, Alice? ¿Estás bien? ¿Está él bien?—se dio vuelta en la cama, quedando boca arriba. La niña soltó una risita que sonó un poco triste.

—Johan está bien, de hecho, no le digas que te llame—bajó el tono de voz—Quería hablar contigo.

El castaño se quedó callado por unos segundos.

—Claro, pero dime qué sucede—se había tranquilizado de que Johan estuviera bien, dado que ya no lo tenía cerca, temía cualquier incidente o mala noticia.

—Hmmm—dudó la niña—Mira, yo sé que este es un asunto que les concierne a ti y a mi hermano, pero... Juudai, ¿podemos vernos mañana? Te prometo que será bueno para ti y también para mi hermano—Alice hablaba como una mujer mucho más grande, parecía muy madura para su edad.

—Alice, yo no creo que... ¿Johan va a ir?—eso era lo único que le importaba, estar mucho rato cerca suyo, quizá en algún lugar cerrado no iba a ser fácil, quizá hasta terminaría suplicándole por regresar.

—¡No, claro que no! Sólo tú y yo y...—nuevamente se quedó callada, eso a Juudai le pareció sospechoso—¿Puedes llevar a Hunter?

—Claro—asintió él, pidiéndole los datos del lugar de la reunión y la fecha. Podía tomarse algunos días libres según su calendario, ya había usado uno cuando había visto a Asuka y los demás, ese sería el segundo y sería hasta mejor para él, así no tendría que ver a Johan nuevamente, eso haría más fácil la separación si decidía marcharse del país.

Después de todo, siempre podría ser el amigo de Alice. No había nada de malo en ello y quizá hasta algún día podría volver a ser el mejor amigo de Johan... aunque para eso harían falta muchos, muchísimos años. Era mejor dar un paso a la vez.

xxx

Alice bajó las escaleras con un vestido de color rosa y unas zapatillas a juego, lucía radiante, como una celestina a punto de unir a dos personas bajo el lazo del destino. En las manos llevaba un cuaderno gastado, viejo y algo roto, pero que trataba como si fuese un tesoro invaluable y que escondió muy bien de la vista de su hermano y de sus padres, quienes comían después de una tarde algo ajetreada. Johan debía regresar al estadio y sus padres al trabajo, pero siempre se reunían para estar un rato juntos en la comida, como ese día. Era raro verlos así, porque hablaban en Noruego y ella estaba más acostumbrada al japonés gracias a Juudai y a su hermano, que desde que había regresado de Japón no decía nada en otro idioma, pero ahora, parecía querer olvidarlo todo y ella no podía reprochárselo, aunque ya estaba planeando algo para que no fuese así.

Después de la comida, la niña se despidió de su hermano con una sonrisa, asegurándole que todo iba a estar bien, por verlo, como siempre, decaido. Luego, junto con su padre, se dirigieron a Bergen, en donde ella se quedó frente a la -casa de un amiga- y Joel siguió de frente, para llegar al Consulado. Claro que, después de que el automóvil negro de Joel Andersen se perdió de vista, la niña se metió por otra calle hasta llegar a un parque lleno de árboles y flores, que brillaban gracias al rocío de la tarde. Juudai la esperaba allí, con la cara llena de confusión. Ella había tenido que mentir para estar ahí, pero si todo salía bien, no tendría por qué preocuparse si la descubrían.

Hunter echó a correr en cuanto la vio cruzar la calle, escapándose de los brazos de Juudai, quien suspiró resignado antes de tomar asiento en una banquita del lugar, visiblemente aliviado de que Johan o su madre no estuviesen ahí pues no sabría cómo lidiar con uno o ambos. Aunque sí le sorprendió que la niña acudiese sola y en un tono muy misterioso.

—¡Hola!—le saludó, abrazándose a su tórax con fuerzas—Ya ha pasado tiempo sin vernos, Juudai. Te ves un poco cansado...—la pequeña se llevó un dedo a los labios, dudando de qué hacer, luego, con mucha iniciativa le tomó la mano al que consideraba su hermano y se sentaron ambos en la banca—Johan no quiso decirme nada de por qué no están juntos, pero creo saberlo...—su carita se contorsionó en una sonrisa triste—Déjame decirte que eres un tonto y mi hermano es lo doble de tonto que tú.

—Alice, no entiendes—la voz del castaño quería ser amable, pero no podía—Johan y yo... él merece algo mejor que yo. Eres muy pequeña como para entenderlo.

—Quizá—concedió por pura cortesía—Quizá no lo entienda, pero lo único que sé es que ambos se extrañan. Mírate, Juudai, estás triste y mi hermano... mi hermano está destrozado y apenas llevan ¿dos semanas, tres? de separación, ¿cómo crees que va a poder soportar más tiempo así?

—¡Johan ha hecho mucho por mí! ¿Y yo qué puedo darle? ¡Nada!—estalló por fin el Osiris, apartando la vista de los ojos de la pequeña, que le recordaban a los de él—¡Si hasta debe hablar japonés para estar conmigo! ¡Aún estando aquí!—con un movimiento abarcó todo el espacio, dándole a entender que era su país natal y no hacía falta.

Alice entrecerró los ojos, pero no agregó nada, en su lugar abrió el viejo cuadernillo que había robado de su casa hacía pocas horas y lo abrió por la primera página, en la cual había una serie de fotografías de un pequeño de cabello azul, era Johan, pero el castaño no entendía por qué ella le enseñaba tales cosas.

—Mi hermano te quiere y te lo puedo probar—lo obligó a mirar el álbum, la primera foto mostraba al bebé Johan sosteniendo un avioncito de juguete y en fotos posteriores el avión aparecía roto y reemplazado por un automóvil de juguete—Cuando tenía un año, según papá, él rompía cualquier cosa que le daban, así le gustara mucho, porque se aburría. Yo no estuve ahí para verlo en ese tiempo, pero conforme creció siguió haciendo lo mismo. Hubo un tiempo en que quiso andar en patineta, ser un skate. No era tan malo—el asomo de una sonrisa se pintó en sus labios al recordar—pero se aburrió y lo dejó.

Juudai seguía sin entender de qué iba todo eso, pero aún así, seguía sin despegar la vista de las fotografías de la primera página.

—Luego quiso tocar la guitarra, pero le dio pereza, porque las mejores escuelas están del otro lado del país, así que desistió de su intento—su mano se deslizó por varias páginas más, entre manchones de colores, hasta llegar a una página que confirmaba su historia, en ella había una fotografía de Johan con una patineta negra y varios rasguños en la cara, se veía entusiasta, pero no tanto como cuando sostenía sus cartas—Entonces empezó a duelear, por pura moda. Se oían rumores de todo tipo y al subir Yugi a ser el rey de los juegos y aumentar la popularidad de éstos, él quiso intentarlo y fue ahí cuando no se despegó. Siempre decía: "esto es para lo que estoy hecho" y por supuesto, le creí, porque nunca lo había visto tan entusiasmado.

La delicada mano de Alice se posó en las últimas páginas, en donde Johan tenía las fotos de sus compañeros de la Academia donde solía asistir y también muchas otras de la Academia de Japón, más exactamente de Juudai. A él casi se le llenan los ojos de lágrimas, porque eran las mejor cuidadas y había varios mensajes escritos hacía muy poco que brillaban en letras rojizas, aunque él sólo podía entender uno: "El duelo debe llevarme a mi Destino". La niña le ayudó a comprender el otro, que estaba escrito en Noruego, decía más o menos así: "_Jeg elsker deg_".

—"Te amo"—recitó en perfecto japonés la chiquilla, dirigiendo sus curiosos ojos al rostro de su -hermano- para ver su reacción.

—Soy un idiota—por fin comprendía todo lo que Alice había querido transmitirle. Si Johan se hubiese aburrido o hartado de él, se lo hubiera dicho, lo hubiese dejado, pero seguía ahí, sacrificándose, permaneciendo a su lado a pesar de todo...

—Puedes quedarte con el álbum—puntualizó ella, levantándose antes de acariciar al gatito, que estaba atrapado en su abrazo, contenta de haber obtenido una reacción favorable de su parte—Por un tiempo, eso sí. Si mamá descubre que no está, me mata.

—Gracias—respondió Juudai, tomándolo con mucho cuidado—Gracias, Alice.

—De nada—ella le guiñó un ojo—Ahora, piensa las cosas. Habla con mi hermano, ya verás que todo saldrá bien.

Juudai asintió y abrazó a su -hermanita- antes de plantarle un beso en la mejilla, a lo cual ella respondió con unas risas. Se sentía mucho mejor y sin duda iba a hablar con Johan, pero primero, tenía que comer algo.

Acompañó a la pequeña Andersen hasta donde la recogería su padre y después se marchó hacia un restaurante cercano, aún con el álbum en las manos y con Hunter dentro de una cesta, bien protegido.

Todo iba a estar bien ¿verdad?

¿Verdad?

**Fin del Capítulo.**

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:** Bueno, aquí estamos ya con el capítulo séptimo, qué rápido se me ha ido este fanfic, vaya x'D. Aunque todavía no toca su fin, eso sí, tiene como otros cinco o seis capítulos más, las cosas empiezan a ponerse interesantes. ¿Juudai hablará con Johan? Y si es así, ¿qué va a pasar después? Ya lo sabremos en el siguiente capítulo, donde empieza otra de las partes más interesantes, porque no crean que todos se van a quedar cruzados de brazos mientras ellos se reconcilian o si x3? Gracias por leer y por los reviews :3.

Btw, en serio las palabras que puse dicen "te amo" en Noruego, he aquí cómo se dice en los diferentes idiomas que se hablan ahí:

Noruego: Jeg elsker deg (Bokmaal) Eg elskar deg (Nynorsk) Jeg elsker deg (Riksmaal)

Nos vemos la próxima semana :3.

Ja ne!


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** Yu-Gi-Oh! GX no me pertenece, así como tampoco lo hacen sus personajes. Los créditos de la canción son únicamente para Skillet y su compañía discográfica, yo sólo la tomé con fines de entretenimiento.

* * *

**Imperfection**  
**Capítulo VIII**

Ayudándose con inglés, Juudai pidió un filete y un refresco en el primer restaurante al que entró. Después se sentó, tranquilo, en una de las mesas de la esquina y abrió el álbum para mirarlo con más detenimiento, con la ternura pintada en los ojos. Johan no había cambiado mucho desde pequeño hasta esos momentos, tenía los mismos ojos verdes curiosos e inocentes a su modo, también la misma sonrisa confiada y pícara a la vez y el cabello alborotado, largo y brillante.

Había muchas fotos de él en el álbum, tantas que a veces las páginas estaban sobrecargadas y amenazaban con romperse. Las había desde que era un recién nacido, un pequeñísimo ser humano, que sostenía la mano de su madre con los ojos cerrados, hasta fotos de su primer baño, su primera bicicleta, sus primeros patines y cumpleaños y él siempre lucía tan feliz, pero era cierto lo que decía Alice... sus ojos no mostraban tanta determinación como cuando tenía duelos y como cuando, (una sonrisa enorme se le extendió por el rostro) estaba con él.

Acarició su rostro con las yemas de los dedos mientras una canción en francés se escuchaba por el lugar. Sabía que debía disculparse e iba a hacerlo, no había problema. También sabía que su madre se iba a oponer nuevamente, pero no le interesaba. Él también haría hasta lo imposible por él, por corresponderlo de todas las maneras posibles, justo como él lo hacía. Así tuviese que aprender Noruego, Chino, Alemán...

—Entonces, ¿estás seguro?—la voz de Yubel hizo eco en su cabeza, como algo fantasmal y poco deseado, porque estaba tratando de contener la furia.

—Sabes que sí—susurró él, bajito para que nadie lo oyera—Nunca he estado tan seguro de nada.

Yubel entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Piensas hablar con él? ¿Regresar así, nada más? ¿No deberías pensar mejor las cosas?—sus intentos parecían cada vez más en vano y más desesperados. Él negaba con la cabeza cada vez que ella trataba de persuadirlo, mientras cortaba su filete y de vez en cuando posaba su mirada en la última foto del álbum, "te amo", decía ésta. ¿Qué más daba todo lo demás?

**Tú vales tanto...**  
**Pero nunca será suficiente,**  
**jamás estarás conforme.**  
**Qué hermoso eres,**  
**pero parece tan lejano...**  
**Lo que quieres alcanzar.**  
**Lo que quieres ser...**

El espíritu decidió que estaba muy enfadada como para hablarle y desapareció. Mientras tanto, Juudai, que acababa su comida, tomó su celular y buscando entre los números encontró el de Johan. Le temblaban las manos, no sabía ni cómo hablarle, pero aún así...

Un dolor terrible en su cabeza le hizo soltar el teléfono, que se quedó marcando. El muchacho se llevó las manos hacia ella, aplastando sus mechones sin cuidado, porque parecía que alguien estaba taladrándole el cráneo. Cerró los ojos y contuvo un grito, en lugar de cesar el dolor aumentaba con cada segundo. Johan contestó el teléfono, pero sólo encontró silencio. Juudai profirió un grito y abrió los ojos, para seguir gritando. Todo a su alrededor era horrible, deforme, había rostros malignos rodéandolo por todas partes, voces lastimeras clamando su nombre y el dolor no se iba...

Gritó nuevamente, mientras uno de los camareros con cara de demonio se le acercaba para ver qué le pasaba, sacando la lengua, ¿qué estaba pasando?

Johan comenzó a gritar también por el auricular, le era terriblemente doloroso y angustiante oír a su Juudai gritando, ¿y si le había pasado algo malo?

—Cálmese, señor—pidió el camarero en Noruego, por lo cual Juudai no lo entendió—¡Señor, por favor! ¿Está bien?

—¡Aléjate de mí!—vociferó el castaño, mientras se arriconaba—¡Largo! ¡Largo de aquí!

El dolor empezaba a marearlo, sentía que pronto iba a perder el conocimiento. Sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse lentamente, llevando imágenes borrosas de seres diabólicos a su mente. Lo último que vio, antes de desmayarse por el dolor, fue el rostro sonriente de Johan en el álbum de fotos y las brillantes palabras de "te amo".

_xxx_

La titilante luz de una lámpara le guiñaba suavemente cuando se despertó, desorientado, mucho tiempo después. Ya no le dolía la cabeza, pero aún seguía confundido. Según lo que podía notar, estaba en una mullida cama, pero no entendía cómo es que había llegado hasta ahí y qué había pasado antes, lo último que recordaba era a la pequeña Alice, que cruzaba la calle hacia él con un cuaderno extraño entre las manos, nada más...

Se incorporó de la cama, abriendo los ojos para inspeccionar a su alrededor y descubriendo que se hallaba en un cuarto blanco, tan inmaculado que le lastimaba a la vista. Los muebles eran de madera y estaban brillantes, aunque no eran muchos, solamente una mesita con un vaso de agua encima y una silla, además de la cama que él ocupaba. No había ventanas y la única puerta estaba cerrada, en apariencia.

Temblando de miedo, se levantó de un salto y sus pies descalzos tocaron el frío suelo, entonces se miró el cuerpo y se dio cuenta de que solamente traía una bata blanca, propia de los hospitales. Sus ganas de escapar aumentaron por cien en esos momentos, ¿dónde y por qué estaba ahí? Tan pronto alcanzó la manija de la puerta y le dio la vuelta, se dio cuenta de que estaba encerrado, por lo cual comenzó a golpearla con todas sus fuerzas, a ver si alguien le respondía.

—¡Por favor! ¿Hay alguien ahí?—sus puños comenzaban a dolerle de tanto que había golpeado la puerta. Y conforme fue cansándose, se fue resbalando hasta quedar sentado, con el pánico crispando sus facciones—¡Jim, Alice! ¡JOHAN!

La puerta se abrió y él cayó hacia atrás, pegándose contra las piernas de alguien. Era una enfermera y parecía algo malhumorada, pero cuando vio el rostro del castaño, su expresión se suavizó. Juudai levantó la vista al notar que se pegaba contra algo y se deslizó hacia atrás, muy lejos de la mujer, en cuanto vio su expresión, furiosa, envenenada, como la de una serpiente a punto de atacar. Ella suspiró al notar el efecto que había causado su presencia y avanzó hacia él, tratando de sonreír, pero como él no podía notarlo no servía de mucho.

—Juudai-san, por favor, escúcheme—extrañamente, la señorita hablaba japonés y muy fluido, ¿dónde demonios estaba?—Parece que ha sufrido algún tipo de transtorno y...

—¡No!—gritó él, tratando de salir del lugar—¿Dónde estoy? ¿Dónde están todos? ¡Déjeme salir de aquí!—trató de apartarla de un empujón, para no tener que mirar su rostro, pero ésta lo malinterpretó y llamó a dos enfermeros, que inmediatamente lo inmovilizaron y le inyectaron un tranquilizante. Nuevamente estaba sumergiéndose en el sopor, ¿cuándo iba a durar todo aquello? ¿Dónde estaban todos?

La mujer le tomó de la mano, él ya había cerrado los ojos, pero seguía escuchándola.

—Esto es un hospital psiquiátrico, no tiene de qué preocuparse, cuidaremos de usted hasta que esté mejor—tenía miedo, pero ya no podía gritar. Sus párpados pesaban demasiado, no podía con ellos, tenía tanto sueño... y lo único que esperaba, al quedarse dormido, era soñar con él.

**Tus lágrimas caen otra vez,**  
**Tus lágrimas caen...**  
**Te arrodillas,**  
**pides, suplicas.**  
**¿Puedo ser alguien más**  
**por todas las veces en que me he odiado?**  
**Tus fracasos devoran tu corazón**  
**En cada hora, te ahogas**  
**en tu imperfección.**

—¡Johan, Johan!—el muchacho de cabellos azules oía como alguien lo llamaba, pero tenía demasiado sueño como para abrir los ojos. Alguien lo movió, entonces abrió los ojos, enfadado, para mirar a Jim, quien siempre le sonreía, incluso hasta en los peores momentos.

—Hola, Jim—dijo él, frotándose los ojos con flojera, el vaquero le ofreció una taza de café.

—¿Has pasado la noche aquí otra vez?—el americano se sentó a su lado, mirando alrededor al desolado y triste lugar, de vez en cuando algunos gritos rompían el silencio, pero eran tan aterradores y tristes que no le hacían sentir bien—Johan, sabes que Juudai está bien aquí, ¿por qué debes quedarte?

—Quiero estar cuando... cuando se recupere—admitió el de ojos verdes, dándole un sorbo a su café, que pareció reconfortarle un poco el alma—Ya lleva dos meses aquí, estoy seguro que debe haber algún progreso.

—No te engañes, my friend—Jim le puso la mano en el hombro—Juudai se la pasa todo el día sedado, no creo que haya mejoras... las enfermeras dicen que sigue con esas extrañas alucinaciones.

Al europeo se le contrajeron los músculos de la cara, parecía estarse conteniendo las lágrimas con mucho esfuerzo, ¿por qué siempre tenía que ser así? ¿Por qué siempre estaba lejos cuando más Juudai lo necesitaba? Cuando se había convertido en Haou, durante un tiempo en su último año y ahora...

—Señor Andersen, si desea ver a Juudai puede pasar ahora—una señorita se les acercó aprovechando que se habían quedado en silencio. Él se levantó inmediatamente y Jim lo siguió, con el frío de la mañana calándole todos los huesos.

Los pasillos, que también eran blancos, ya empezaban a tener movimiento. A los pacientes más prometedores o a los cuales no se podía mantener encerrados por no ser peligrosos, los dejaban salir a caminar y algunos ya se movían por allí, hablando consigo mismos. Pero Juudai no salía, porque no quería, porque seguía alegando tener visiones horribles y él le creía... pero no sabía cuál podía ser la razón, dado que no habían encontrado nada malo en su cerebro al examinarlo.

Al entrar en su habitación, tan inmaculada como siempre, Johan pudo divisarlo durmiendo como siempre, en posición fetal, enredado entre las cobijas que lo mantenían calentito y seguro. Él se acercó, con cuidado de no hacer ruido para no despetarlo y que tuvieran que sedarlo nuevamente y se sentó a su lado, acariciándole los ya muy largos mechones de cabello que le caían por el rostro. Las ganas de llorar y de gritar no se iban, pero podía controlarlas, todavía podía...

Con mucho más cuidado que antes, abrazó el cuerpo de la persona que más amaba y besó su frente sin importarle lo que diría cuando se recuperara, sin importarle que lo quería fuera de su vida, porque eso era imposible y ahora lo sabía con certeza, sus vidas estaban tan unidas que casi parecían tejer un mismo hilo y así Juudai nunca se recuperara, él permanecería allí por y para él. Jim lo sabía también, podía verlo en el incondicional amor que le profesaba, y no podía culparlo, simplemente también iba a estar allí para él si lo necesitaba, como su amigo y también como el de Juudai, no podía exigir nada más.

Se recargó en la puerta, con los brazos cruzados, observando la escena. Deseaba tener un ojo mágico que lo trajera de vuelta nuevamente, así podría ver a Johan sonreír, pero no tenía ya magia en su interior.

**Tú vales tanto...**  
**pero eres tan fácilmente aplastado.**  
**Quieres ser como todos los demás.**  
**Nadie escapa.**  
**Cada aliento que tomamos,**  
**lo hacemos con nuestros esqueletos. **  
**Esqueletos...**

El celular de Johan los sacó a ambos de sus cavilaciones y una bonita melodía, muy alegre para el momento, resonó por el lugar, pero fue rápidamente acallada cuando el europeo contestó el teléfono y salió de la habitación, quien le hablaba era la madre de Juudai, Sayuri, que planeaba ir a verlos. Al hijo de los Andersen se le heló la sangre, no sabía cómo explicarle a su suegra la situación.

Juudai entreabrió los ojos al escuchar la canción, pero los volvió a cerrar en cuanto la luz del pasillo le lastimó. Últimamente no tenía conciencia de si mismo, sabía donde estaba, pero no cuándo se iría, ya no le importaba... sus sueños podían alimentarlo de por vida, en todos ellos aparecía su Johan, le sonreía su Johan... no necesitaba nada más.

Quería volver a dormirse cuando vio la figura de alguien recargado en su pared, distinguió el sombrero vaquero de su amigo y una sonrisa triste extendiéndose por su rostro mientras miraba a Johan, que estaba detrás de él, con celular en mano. Sus ojos chocolate se abrieron de la emoción, ¡Johan era real! ¡De verdad estaba ahí! Si tan sólo pudiese tocarlo...

Con movimientos torpes se sentó en la cama y estiró el brazo en dirección al Obelisk, implorando por sentir nuevamente el calor de su abrazo, que le había hecho más dulces sus sueños. Su rostro y el de Jim se veían horribles, como los de todos, pero el no bajaba la vista ni gritaba, porque sabía que Johan no era malo ni quería hacerle daño, pero se sentía tan cansado... algo no lo dejaba estar despierto, quizás eran las drogas...

Sus parpados cayeron y sintió que unos brazos lo rodeaban, pero al abrirlos sólo vio a Yubel, abrazándolo protectoramente y su pesadilla volvió a él con la fuerza de un torbellino, recordó las imágenes vívidas de gente llamándolo (Johan, Jim) y cómo ella lo mantenía preso...

Ahora su pesadilla era real y no podía escapar. Nunca podría, quizá simplemente debía rendirse...

El sueño acudió nuevamente como consuelo y ya no supo nada más.

Johan colgó el teléfono unos minutos después, no había podido responder a la pregunta de Sayuri: "¿Está todo bien?".

**No puedes creer**  
**No puedes ver**  
**Todas las cosas que yo veo en ti**  
**No eres el único**  
**que se está ahogando **  
**en la imperfección.**

**Fin del Capítulo.**

* * *

**Notas de la Autora: **OMG, creo que alguien va a asesinarme. *Se escuda detrás de Johan y Juudai* Lo hice por su bien, ya verán que todo va a estar mejor después (?), no me odien demasiado por esto, no pueden estar juntos tan fácilmente. No sé ni qué decir, la canción es Imperfection, la que le dio el nombre a este fanfic y todo su sentido, es de Skillet, obviamente. Ahm, siento auras asesinas rodearme, en serio, no quería hacer esto, pero debía... ya verán por qué en los próximos capítulos. Gracias por leer y por los reviews, así como también quienes siguen esta historia en el anonimato.

Btw, esto es publicidad barata, pero subí dos fanfics spiritshipping paar compensar la tristeza de este, Doce piedras gema y Prohibido, les invito a que se pasen por ellos.

Nuevamente, gracias por leer, nos vemos la próxima semana.

Ja ne!


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **Yu-Gi-Oh! GX no me pertenece, así como tampoco lo hacen sus personajes. Los créditos de la canción son únicamente para Skillet y su compañía discográfica, yo sólo la tomé con fines de entretenimiento.

* * *

**Imperfection**  
**Capítulo IX**

El avión que llevaría a la madre de Juudai a Noruega no llegó hasta pasadas dos semanas más. Era un bonito día, de esos pocos que no están nublados en el país y ella, nerviosa ante la perspectiva de no saber lo que iba a encontrar, lo agradeció pensando que eso presagiaba que nada iba mal. Pero estaba muy equivocada, porque cuando se reunió con Johan, éste le hizo ver la cruel realidad. Su hijo, de tan sólo dieciocho años de edad, estaba internado en un hospital psiquiátrico desde hacia casi tres meses y los doctores no sabían qué iba mal con él.

Johan no paraba de disculparse, como si hubiese sido su culpa, pero ella sabía que no era así, sobretodo después de que éste le contara lo que había pasado antes de que lo tuvieran que internar. No le parecía normal que su hijo dejase lo que más amaba porque "necesitaba pensar", ¿desde cuándo Juudai era alguien racional? No, no lo llamaba tonto, pero él era más emocional... Jamás dejaría a Johan por pensar, pero quizá por otras cosas... ¿qué podía ser? ¿Por qué lo había llamado antes de haberse desmayado?

Juudai se encontraba sentado en una de las banquitas del jardín del psiquiátrico, había accedido a salir con una única condición: que nadie se le acercara. Aún no se iban las visiones, es más, hasta empezaban a empeorar, cuando no se encontraba dormido, prefería estarlo. Era mejor permanecer lejos de esa gente, no sabía si lo que veía era el reflejo de su verdadero ser y era mejor estar seguro. Aunque... ¿cómo Johan podría tener esa apariencia tan horrible...?

—¡Hijo!—una mujer de no más de cincuenta se acercó corriendo hasta él, pero él no podía distinguir sus facciones, pues estaban deformes, como las de todos los demás. Ella era su madre, de ojos chocolate, que él había heredado y semblante sereno—¡Mi Juudai! ¿Estás bien?

Yuki parpadeó, conocía la voz perfectamente, sabía quién era... ¿por qué ella también se veía así?

—Mamá—logró susurrar y cerró los ojos para poder hablar con ella tranquilamente. Nunca se le había ocurrido tal cosa, pero ahora que lo pensaba, si no podía verlos era mejor... su vista era lo que estaba mal, al bloquearla seguramente podría tener una conversación normal con alguien—¿Qué haces aquí, mamá?

Ella se sentó a su lado y lo abrazó, acunándolo en su pecho, para ella siempre sería su pequeño, no importando nada y verlo ahí, internado, con su cordura hecha trizas, pensó que era más de lo que podía soportar, pero debía ser fuerte, debía...

—Vine a verte, tonto—respondió, pellizcándole una de sus mejillas—Quiero que me cuentes todo lo que pasó. Juudai, tú no eres así...

El joven levantó el rostro, guiándose por el sonido de la voz de su madre. No podía abrir los ojos, por lo cual no sabía que expresión tendría ella, pero su voz denotaba mucha tristeza. Podía decírselo... sí podía, pero ¿eso de que iba a ayudar?

—Johan me dijo algunas cosas, pero también quiero saber tu versión—Sayuri no esperó respuesta y agregó: ¿Porqué, si lo querías tanto tú...?

Juudai le dirigió una sonrisa triste, antes de empezar a hablar, contándole todo lo que había pasado.

.

La noche había caído ya y era la hora de que las visitas se retiraran. Sayuri, en lugar de sentirse mejor después de haber oído la respuesta de su hijo se sentía peor. Había muchas cosas que no cuadraban, ¿la madre de Johan le había dicho esas cosas? Quizá tendría que hablar con ella para aclarar la situación. De cualquier forma, eso no podía ser de gran ayuda, no para su enfermedad, ¿qué demonios estaba pasándole a la cabeza de su hijo?

—¡_Pasta_~!—gritó un hombre al pasar por su lado, quien era escoltado por varios enfermeros hasta su habitación. Ella frunció el ceño, pero Johan, quien iba a su lado, no hizo ningún comentario, parecía ya acostumbrado a esa rutina.

—¿Por qué Johan?—él alzó una ceja al no entender su pregunta—¿Por qué sigues cuidando a mi hijo? Incluso te quedas aquí... así sea en los jardines o donde sea, ¿por qué?

—Siempre he estado con Juudai, siempre—ella recordó la verdad en sus palabras, su hijo le había contado de la vez de Darkness e incluso antes, lo de una tal Yubel, algo que ella nunca había podido entender a la perfección—Ahora también lo estaré, aún cuando él no quiera que yo esté aquí.

—No es que él no quiera, es otra persona...—el Obelisk se sorprendió, pero la mujer no añadió nada más—Nos vemos mañana, Johan. Porque seguro que estarás aquí también, ¿no?—una sonrisa amable se extendió por las comisuras de sus labios, luego le dio un abrazo breve y se subió a un taxi que la llevaría a su hotel.

Johan se dio la vuelta y emprendió el camino de regreso al psiquiátrico, si bien era cierto ya no se permitían visitas, le dejaban quedarse en las bancas de fuera del pabellón de enfermeras o en los jardines, lo cual no era una excelente idea considerando el frío que hacía. Pero eso a él no le importaba, Juudai ya estaba cada día más despierto, aunque más distante... significaba una mejora ¿no?

Sus pasos lo guiaron hasta su habitación. Sabía que estaba prohibido que estuviera allí y si alguien lo descubría iba a tener muchos problemas, pero no había podido evitarlo. Giró la manija de la puerta, que, sin hacer ningún sonido, le dejó entrar a la habitación, donde Juudai dormitaba pacíficamente. Cerró al entrar y procuró no hacer demasiado ruido mientras se sentaba a su lado, como siempre hacía, sólo quería darle las buenas noches y después se iría al jardín...

**¿Sabes cómo es cuando**  
**estás asustado de verte a ti mismo?**  
**¿Sabes cómo es cuando**  
**desearías haber sido alguien más?**  
**Quien no necesita de nadie para continuar**  
**¿Tú sabes lo que es querer rendirse?**

.

Juudai escuchó unos pasos aproximarse a su puerta e inmediatamente cerró los ojos para bloquear las horribles visiones que solían acecharlo. También escuchó la manija dando vuelta y cómo alguien cerraba después de entrar. Un conocido olor a canela le inundó los sentidos cuando Johan se sentó a su lado, porque sabía que era él y al parecer, se le quedó contemplando, porque sólo podía sentir su respiración acariciándole la piel cada poco.

¿Por qué Johan estaba ahí con él, después de lo que le había dicho? ¿Por qué siempre era tan incondicional?

Sintió su mano recorrerle el rostro y luchó por no estremecerse ante el tacto que no había sentido durante ya varios meses, era tan cálido... pero él debía permanecer sereno si no quería que Johan se diese cuenta de que estaba despierto, aunque era bastante difícil, considerando que el Obelisk no parecía querer dejarlo en paz y lo acariciaba, jugaba con sus cabellos... justo como siempre había sido.

—Juudai—un susurro desesperado salió de su boca, que al parecer tenía muy cerca—¿Qué te tiene así, Juudai? ¿Por qué no puedo estar a tu lado otra vez? Siempre es así... siempre te dejo solo en tus momentos más oscuros... quizá hiciste bien en dejarme.

La mano de Juudai luchó demasiado para no apretar la de Johan, que la sostenía desde hace rato, ¿cómo podía creer que era por eso su abandono? Le dolía tanto oírlo decir eso y Yubel no pudo evitar sentir dolor también, al ver a su amado destrozado.

—Sé que te recuperarás de esto, estoy seguro, porque tú eres fuerte—su voz se debilitaba con cada palabra y aún así, seguía hablando en perfecto japonés, a pesar de que, estando él "dormido" no podía escucharlo—Y te juro, te prometo que yo...

Johan no pudo terminar su oración, se oían otros pasos y si no salía rápido del lugar, habría represalias. Con mucha rapidez, pasó por última vez su mano entre los cabellos castaños de su Juudai y salió de la habitación, dejándolo solo.

Yubel no se empeñó esa vez en despotricar contra él o hacer advertencias, simplemente se quedó callada, observando el lugar por el cual se había marchado y pensando muy seriamente... aunque no compartió sus pensamientos con Juudai, como para saber de qué pensaba. Lo único que él sabía, era que, cualquier cosa que estuviese en su mente, también le causaba mucha pena.

**No me quiero sentir así mañana**  
**No quiero vivir de esta manera hoy**  
**hazme sentir mejor, quiero sentirme mejor**  
**quédate junto a mi ahora y así nunca rendirnos**  
**nunca rendirnos...**

.

—No se supone que debamos despertarlo—al día siguiente, la voz de alguien lo despertó, muy contrario a sus deseos. Nuevamente se sentía tan cansado... en realidad, sólo deseaba estar solo. No podía vislumbrar algo más allá de esa eterna somnolencia y no le apetecía, como bien ya he explicado a él le bastaban sus sueños y nada más, no esperaba algo diferente de su vida. Soñaba con el pasado, más que con el futuro o el presente, porque dentro de el estaba todo lo que siempre había querido.

—¡Alice, déjalo en paz o ya verás!—la voz de Johan no lo decía en serio, pero ¿era real o nuevamente estaba en alguno de sus sueños?

—Son unos amargados, yo sólo quería ver a mi hermanito—y ahí estaba la voz de ella otra vez, pero él seguía sin entender qué pasaba, pues no deseaba abrir los ojos, todo era demasiado horrible como para encararlo, estaba seguro dentro de sí mismo—Juudai, por favor, despierta—lo siguiente que supo fue que alguien tomaba su mano, pero, como siempre, permaneció impasible, sin dar ninguna señal de estar escuchando, pese a que era todo lo contrario. La mano de la pequeña se deslizó por su mejilla y luego, Juudai supuso que se volteó hacia su hermano, pero nadie dijo nada y no podía comprobarlo.

—Johan, hablaron del estadio Kaiba, están en la linea esperándote—Jim se unió a la conversación y los pasos de él y de Johan se alejaron pasados unos segundos. No obstante, todavía había dos o tres respiraciones en la habitación, según sus cálculos, pues podía sentirlas. Una de ellas era de Alice, pero ¿y las otras dos? ¿Estaba su madre ahí también?

—Alice, ve fuera—ordenó el hombre que antes le había ordenado no despertarlo. La calidez del cuerpo de Alice se alejó, pero él pudo oírla musitar algunas palabras malsonantes hacia su padre, antes de cerrar la puerta—¿Necesitas más pruebas, Victoria? Johan ama a este muchacho.

—Lo sé—la mujer parecía resignada y un poco dolida—Lamento que todo esto haya terminado así, creo que la mayor parte de la culpa recae en mí, no debí tratarlo de esa manera.

—Lo dices como si todo estuviese perdido—declaró Joel.

—¿Y no lo está?—como siempre, su pesimismo se sobreponía a cualquier cosa.

Joel no dijo nada y Juudai no hizo esfuerzo alguno por desmentir o afirmar sus suposiciones, sólo se preguntaba cuándo se irían, para poder seguir durmiendo.

**¿Sabes cómo es cuando **  
**no eres quien quieres ser?**  
**¿Tú sabes lo que es**  
**ser tu peor enemigo?**  
**Quien ve en mi cosas**  
**que no puedo esconder**  
**¿Tú sabes lo que es querer rendirse?**

.

Conforme los días empezaron a pasar el estado de Juudai empeoró y nadie sabía por qué exactamente. Ya nunca estaba despierto (que ellos supieran) y siempre solía retorcerse por las noches, presa de las pesadillas, antes de caer tendido, casi como un muerto, para no volver a moverse hasta el día siguiente. Se limitaba a existir, pero nadie sabía por cuánto tiempo más y eso empezaba a aterrar a todos.

—Déjeme quedarme con él por las noches—rogó al Director del Psiquiátrico, al ver cómo su Juudai estaba cada vez más delgado, pues su único alimento era el suero que le inyectaban—¿De verdad cree que le haría algo?—sus ojos esmeraldas lucían tan desesperados que el hombre le dio el permiso, también tomando en cuenta su comportamiento incondicional y siempre apegado a las normas, sabía que cumpliría su palabra.

—Mírate nada más—lo reprendió Jim, cuando Johan salió con una sonrisa fatigada del consultorio del Director—¿De verdad piensas quedarte a velar por él? Johan deberías de...—su mano se acercó hacia su mejilla, pero éste la retiró de un manotazo furioso, ¿por qué Jim no podía entender que, hasta que Juudai diese su último suspiró y, quizá para siempre, él nunca amaría a alguien más?—Lo siento, my friend, pero sólo te estás haciendo daño.

—Ese es mi problema—musitó Johan, clavando los ojos en la madre de Juudai, quien iba a despedirse, pues la hora de visitas había terminado—De todas formas, tampoco es necesario que tú estés aquí, Jim. Si me disculpas...

El rostro de Johan se recompuso al estar frente a la madre del ser que más quería en el mundo y adoptó una sonrisa, que estaba un poco fingida, debido a la situación actual. Acompañó a Sayuri, como todos los días, hasta la salida y la vio marchar en un taxi, pero ésta vez con un nuevo sentimiento creciendo en su interior, ya no tendría que pasar el frío típico de Noruega fuera, preguntándose si Juudai tendría pesadillas, ahora podría brindarle su calor, ayudarlo.

Sus pasos rompieron la quietud que imperaba en el psiquiátrico mientras se deslizaba por entre los pasillos hasta llegar al cuarto 519, estaba tranquilo y pensaba sacrificar su sueño para estar con Juudai, pero su ánimo cambió cuando vio a Jim parado frente a la puerta que él buscaba, con las manos en los bolsillos, quizá había sido demasiado rudo, ahora debía disculparse.

Jim se hizo a un lado cuando Johan trató de entrar a la habitación del ex-Osiris y lo siguió con una determinación muy clara en la mente. Cuando la puerta se cerró y ambos se vieron dentro del lugar, con Juudai haciéndose el dormido, como siempre, Jim llevó a cabo su plan. Sus labios se unieron con los de Johan, quién, sorprendido, no pudo atinar nada más que a quedarse estático.

Juudai entreabrió un ojo para comprobar por qué de pronto había tanto alboroto, era algo que no había podido descifrar mientras fingía dormir, unos pasos frenéticos y el choque de algo. Dos cuerpos, para ser exactos, lo supo en cuanto miró las deformes figuras de Johan y Jim, entrelazadas. Jim sostenía el rostro de Johan con la mano y su otra mano buscaba frenéticamente algo que él no llegó a saber, pues Johan lo apartó, esta vez, de un puñetazo.

—¿A qué crees que estoy jugando?—su rostro estaba rojo, pero de la ira, ¿cómo se le ocurría besarlo ahí, enfrente de Juudai? ¡Y sabiendo sus sentimientos por él!

—Johan, ¿de verdad amas a Juudai? Estás seguro que, después de todos estos meses, sigues queriéndolo ¿o es sólo compasión?—Jim no trataba de ser cruel, simplemente quería abrirle los ojos a su amigo, nada era peor que la compasión, al menos en el sentido amoroso.

—¡No seas estúpido, Jim! ¿Que si no lo amo? ¡Estás loco! ¡Lo amo con toda mi alma, con todo mi ser!—un nuevo empujón hizo que Jim se hiciera más hacia atrás, se había pasado con sus comentarios y Johan quería hacerlo papilla en esos momentos, pero logró serenarse, una pelea a gritos o a golpes, cuando recién había obtenido el permiso de estar ahí no era lo adecuado—De verdad lo amo—sentenció y su rostro se crispó hasta tal punto que pareció quebrarse, pero Juudai no podía verlo, sólo podía sentir la verdad en sus palabras y el dolor que éstas transmitían, un dolor que él también podía sentir.

Jim se disculpó en inglés y luego salió del lugar, sin decir nada más.

Juudai se encogió en la cama cuando el Obelisk se le acercó, con la respiración agitada. Su dolor era tan tangible que él pensó en querer morir por causarle dicho sufrimiento...

Aquello era peor que las pesadillas.

**Hazme sentir mejor, tú me haces sentir mejor**  
**tú me haces sentir mejor, traéme de regreso**  
**No me quiero sentir así mañana**  
**No quiero vivir de esta manera hoy**  
**hazme sentir mejor, necesito sentirme mejor**  
**quédate junto a mi ahora y así nunca rendirnos**

**Fin del capítulo.**

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:** No odien mucho a Jim. Yo hubiera hecho lo mismo ;_;, ¿quién no se enamoraría de Johan º-º? x'D. Anyway, este capítulo está basado en algunas investigaciones de Psicología en las cuales estoy muy interesada, se llama "Logoterapia" y la teoría es que si los seres humanos perdemos nuestro motivo de vivir simplemente morimos. Sí, ya sé, suena como superación personal, pero es verdad xP. Juudai está en esa etapa ahora, así que pregúntense qué va a pasar, ¿morirá? ¿seguirá adelante? ¿por qué está enfermo? Mwahahaha, tendrán que esperar una semana más para saber _algunas_ cosas ya que no pienso revelarlo todo xP. Este fanfic tendrá únicamente catorce capítulos, ya estoy escribiendo el doce, así que ya estamos casi en la recta final. Pero no se preocupen, porque ya tengo como cuatro proyectos de longfics de esta pareja para compensar x'P.

Este capítulo está patrocinado por una dósis extrema de _Axis Powers Hetalia _x'D. Creo que lo notaron en el "Pasta" que siempre suele decir Feliciano x'D.

La canción es Never surrender de Skillet.

Muchas gracias por darse el tiempo de leer y comentar, me hace muy feliz saber que alguien le interesa esta historia :3.

Como siempre, la publicidad barata no puede faltar xPPP. Ya están arriba los capítulos de Balance de Poder, Doce Piedras Gemas y Everything.

Nos vemos la próxima semana.

Ja ne!


	10. Chapter 10

**Imperfection**  
**Capítulo X**

Juudai no supo exactamente cuándo se quedó dormido en los brazos de Johan. Había sido tan cálido sentirlo a su lado, oír su respiración y el palpitar de su corazón... en esos momentos no le importó nada más. No obstante, cuando se despertó y esos sentimientos se desvanecieron al saber que ya no estaba a su lado, no pudo evitar sentirse muy triste y ni las palabras de consuelo de Yubel le sirvieron. La mañana ya había llegado y seguramente Johan había ido a asearse a su casa, viendo que él seguía en el pacífico mundo de los sueños. Lo extrañaba tanto... ¿cómo se había podido proponer vivir sin él? Y lo peor, era tan egoísta manteniéndolo a su lado de esa forma...

Sus ojos se abrieron perezosamente, para enfocar, por primera vez en varios días, su habitación, que nada tenía de diferente. O al menos eso pensó, hasta que descubrió un viejo cuaderno gastado sobre la mesita que siempre solía contener una jarra de agua fresca. No sabía de dónde conocía dicho objeto, pero le era familiar en muchos sentidos. Su corazón empezó a palpitar cada vez más fuerte, había algo en ese cuadernillo... debía tocarlo.

Yubel detuvo su mano en el aire. Su semblante estaba triste, confundido, a Juudai no le gustó y desistió del intento, no podía ser nada bueno si a ella no le gustaba, pero ¿por qué estaba ahí entonces? ¿Por qué sentía esa imperiosa necesidad de tocarlo?

Se dejó caer sobre las almohadas. Estaba hastiado de todo aquello, era molesto estar todo el día así, cada vez se sentía peor, más débil, más triste... no podía esperar nada más, no quería hacerlo tampoco, ¿sería acaso que su tiempo ya había acabado? ¿Que ya era hora de renacer? Morir, renacer... qué fácil sonaba, así podría olvidarse de todo.

La mano de Yubel que lo tomaba lo soltó de pronto, sorprendida de sus pensamientos y también dolida de ver que el chico al cual tanto quería se estuviese rindiendo de pronto, no era él en absoluto, ¡no era él! Tomó una resolución y le tendió resignada el cuadernillo, que éste aceptó sin rechistar, como si no le importara en lo absoluto nada. Sin embargo, su semblante cambió en cuando abrió la primera página del libro, recordaba también esa imagen, pero no dónde la había visto: el pequeño Johan sostenía un avión de juguete, en sus ojos brillaba la inocencia. Yubel lo vio sonreír por primera vez en muchísimo tiempo, una sonrisa sincera y cálida, tan característica de él. Y es que no veía el rostro deforme de Johan, sino el verdadero, porque las imágenes no podían ser alteradas por su cerebro.

Había olvidado sus ojos tan verdes, tan brillantes como esmeraldas. Y la manera en la cual sonreía, tan única que todas sus fotos la reflejaban. Había tantas fotos, pero las que más le gustaban eran las últimas, en donde ambos estaban juntos en la Academia, hacía tanto tiempo de eso... hasta le parecía de otra vida. Y luego, en la última página, una inscripción extraña. Noruego, sin duda. Acarició las letras con las manos, al pie de página de una foto donde ambos estaban abrazados. No entendía qué decía, pero, como había estado sintiendo desde que había abierto el álbum, tenía la certeza de que alguien ya se lo había explicado.

Golpeó la cama con los puños cerrados, desesperado por ser quien era, por sentirse como se sentía y por hacer sufrir a los demás. Había tantas cosas que no entendía, pedazos en blanco dentro de su memoria y el dolor que habían dejado, además del que ya antes había cargado... ¿cómo se suponía que debía de vivir con eso?

—Juudai, no te rindas —le pidió Yubel, acariciando su rostro—. Te prometo que todo va a ser mejor, si tú quieres que lo sea...

—¿Y cómo va eso a pasar? —replicó Juudai, con la voz monótona, pero sin dejar de quitar la vista de encima de la foto de Johan—. Ni los doctores saben qué me pasa.

—Todo va a ir mejor —sentenció. Juudai estaba a punto de replicar, cuando unos pasos lo obligaron a volver a cerrar los ojos.

.

Johan rebuscaba entre todos sus cajones una camisa limpia, pero no la encontraba y empezaba a desesperarse. En realidad, la falta de ropa limpia no era la causa de su enojo. Estaba así por el diagnóstico que le habían dado esa mañana de la situación de Juudai, se estaba muriendo y no podía hacer nada. Los doctores afirmaban que él "había perdido la voluntad de vivir" y que ante eso "no podían hacer nada".

—¡Bola de incompetentes! —vociferó, aventando toda su ropa al suelo y apretando los ojos para no dejar que las lágrimas se apoderaran de ellos. ¿Cómo que no podían hacer nada? ¡Siempre se puede hacer algo!

—Johan —la voz de su madre lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. Ella no era precisamente a la persona a la cual quería ver, sobretodo después de lo que había hecho—. Hijo, ¡lo siento tanto! —sus brazos se ciñieron alrededor de su hijo, abrazándolo. El Obelisk correspondió el abrazo porque era algo que realmente necesitaba, a pesar del rencor insano que había crecido en su corazón después de tanto dolor.

—Mamá... se está muriendo —susurró, tan bajito que pensó Victoria no podría oírlo. Ella lo apretó aún más contra su cuerpo—. Y no puedo hacer nada.

—Siempre se puede hacer algo, Johan —lo alentó la mujer, acariciando su rostro. Ya no era más ese pequeño niño indeciso al cual tenían que comprarle juguetes nuevos cada vez que se aburría. Ahora ella podía entenderlo a la perfección y lamentaba haber sido tan tonta—. Ya lo has salvado una vez, ¿por qué tendrías que fallar ésta?

Victoria no entendía del todo la historia que ambos habían compartido, de lo único que estaba segura era de que su vínculo era muy fuerte y eso le bastaba para seguir creyendo en ambos, ¿por qué ellos no podían entenderlo?

—Gracias, mamá —atinó a decir el muchacho, sonriendo un poquito. Ella le pellizcó una mejilla—. No me voy a rendir, eso lo prometo.

Alice bufó indignada. Había oído toda la conversación de su hermano con su madre (sabía que estaba mal espiar tras la puerta, pero no había podido evitarlo) y estaba decidida a entrar otra vez en el asunto, ¿¡cómo que el baka de Juudai se había olvidado de su charla! Agh, y luego le decían entrometida. Claro que tendría que esperar unos cuantos días para ver a su hermanito, pero estaba vez iría mejor preparada, había otro álbum que no le había enseñado, eso, y unas buenas cachetadas... ejem, mejor no, unas buenas palabras y todo se arreglaría, ya no soportaba ver a todos tan tristes.

—Hunter, ¿por qué siempre tengo que hacer todo yo? —suspiró la chiquilla, acariciando la cabeza del gatito con parsimonia—. Algún día Johan y Juudai tendrán que pagarme por esto. Y les cobraré muy caro.

Se levantó de las escaleras y prendió la televisión, para que no se notara que había escuchado todo, mientras tanto, maquinaba un plan para ir a ver a Juudai sin ser descubierta, pero, ¿quién podría ayudarla? Una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro al saber de una persona, sólo esperaba que él pudiese ayudarla o estaría perdida.

.

La enfermera entró a la habitación de Juudai llevándole su dósis diaria de medicinas, esas que siempre conseguían adormecerlo. Ella tenía una voz amable y siempre lo hacía reír si podía, Juudai había llegado a sentir afecto por ella, pues siempre le daba muchas palabras de aliento, él no sabía cómo agradecerle tanta amabilidad, normalmente los demás enfermeros pasaban de ellos, como si fueran simples trozos de carne, pero ella... no.

—Y bien, Juudai, abre la boca —su cabello negro era lo único que podía ver. Su rostro, al igual que el de todos, estaba deforme.

El muchacho obedeció y se tragó las pastillas sin chistar. La mujer estaba a punto de marcharse cuando le llamó la atención el cuadernillo que éste sostenía entre las manos, como si fuese un tesoro invaluable. Nunca lo había visto antes.

—¿Qué es eso, Juudai-chan? —ella tomó el cuaderno entre las manos con mucho cuidado, luego lo abrió y observó las fotografías con una sonrisa que él no pudo ver—. Es tu novio, ¿no?

Después de muchísimo tiempo, Juudai sintió que se sonrojaba.

—Ya no salimos más —puntualizó, como restándole importancia, aunque en realidad no pudo evitar que su voz sonara muy triste al decirlo.

—Mmmmm, no creo que eso en realidad le importe si él siempre está aquí —le devolvió el cuaderno, haciendo como que no existía, pues no se le permitían tener cosas que pudieran hacerle daño o a los otros. El álbum podría ser perjudicial para él...— Creo que te quiere mucho y tú a él.

El silencio que le siguió a esa afirmación le indicó que ya era hora de irse, aún le quedaban otras muchas personas a las cuales atender. El obsesionado con la pasta había encontrado a un amigo alemán y si hacían demasiadas migas, quién sabe qué podría pasar...

—¡Oye! ¿Cómo te llamas? —preguntó el castaño, antes de que ella cerrara la puerta. Quería recordar el nombre de la persona que siempre se portaba amable a pesar de todo.

—Rosaline —sonrió ésta, cerrando la puerta. A Juudai se le quedó helado el corazón y Yubel se puso blanca, ¿!Rosaline! algo iba muy mal en todo aquello... quizá era una casualidad, pero ¿cómo podía serlo? Hablaba japonés, parecía tener una alta posición social... ¿era ella? Pero, si lo era, ¿por qué era tan amable? ¿No debería de odiarlo por lo de Johan? ¿Y Johan sabría que ella trabajaba ahí?

El dolor volvió a instalarse en su corazón. Quizá Jim tenía razón y Johan estaba ahí por pura lástima, no encontraba otra explicación. Era probable que estando ahí, él la viera. Ella estaba sana, era amable y divertida, ¿por qué no cambiar a su débil y transtornada persona por ella? Abrazó el álbum con más fuerza y cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por los soporíferos que acababa de recibir. Sin duda no quería seguir viviendo así... no podía. Lo mejor era aceptar que debía morir, así todos podrían ser felices.

.

Yubel flotaba en círculos alrededor del profundamente dormido Juudai. No pasaban de las tres de la tarde y fuera se oía mucho ajetreo de las personas que podían salir y de sus familiares. Si no se equivocaba, Johan se presentaría ahí de un momento a otro, tal como ella esperaba que hiciera pues había un asunto muy importante a tratar con él. Había tardado mucho convenciéndose de que eso era lo mejor, porque estaban en juego sus dos máximas prioridades, que eran hacer feliz a Juudai y hacerse feliz a sí misma. Al final, había ganado su amor por Juudai y estaba decidida a sacarlo de aquel abismo.

Johan abrió la puerta y su vista se dirigió hacia Yubel, que nunca antes había podido ver desde que se había posesionado de su cuerpo. Sabía que ella era la guardiana de su Juudai y que habitaba en su cuerpo, aún así, le extrañaba poder verla, ¿algo andaba mal? Un palpitar un poco irregular lo sacó de sus cavilaciones, Juudai parecía aún más débil, ¿cómo podía ser? El día anterior estaba de maravilla.

—Johan, esto no me agrada —el espíritu se deslizó hasta donde estaba Juudai, ahora realmente estaba muriendo—. Tienes que salvarlo. Sólo tú puedes hacerlo, ya no puedo deshacer lo que he hecho... —su mirada se perdió en los ojos confundidos de Johan.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —Juudai entreabrió los ojos, mirando hacia ambos— ¿Qué has hecho? ¿Qué pasa?

Yubel pasó saliva, sabía que un día aquello iba a suceder, pero aún así, aún habiéndolo planeado, no sabía ni cómo empezar. Era una larga, larga historia...

**Fin del Capítulo.**

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:** Bueno, ahora sí que se va a poner bueno esto, ¿qué sabe Yubel? Al que adivine o se acerque le hago un fanfic como él/ella quiera x'D. Pues bien, aquí estamos nuevamente, no sé ni cómo describir este capítulo. Realmente volví a usar lo de la Logoterapia porque Juudai es un caso perfecto y Victor Frankl, el autor de esta terapia, lo comprobó: Si a un preso le dicen que será liberado en dos horas entonces aumenta su salud, si lo que se le dice no sucede, entonces muere de la pena, dependiendo de cuánto deseaba dicho objetivo. Juudai se acaba de dar cuenta de Rosaline y ahora siente como si no valiera la pena vivir, en consecuencia, su salud se está agravando hasta tal punto que puede morir. ¿Lo hará? ¿Qué hará Alice? ¿Qué sabe Yubel? ¡Estamos muy cerca del final! ¡No puedo creerlo!

Muchas, muchísimas gracias por el apoyo que he tenido, nunca pensé llegar tan lejos con este fanfic y ahora me alegra mucho llegar a mi casa los lunes después de un horrible día para leer sus reviews.

Este capítulo igualmente está patrocinado por Hetalia x'D. En la parte del obsesionado por la pasta (Feliciano) y el amigo alemán (Ludwig) x'D. Creo que tuve un trauma cuando escribí este capítulo x'D. Bueh, creo que no tengo nada más qué decir. El siguiente capítulo es larguísimo...

Btw, ya están arriba los capítulos nuevos de Balance de Poder, Doce Piedras Gemas y Everything, por si gustan pasarse.

Nos vemos el próximo lunes, se les quiere :3~

Ja ne!


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** Yu-Gi-Oh! GX y todos sus personajes son propiedad de KONAMI y Kazuki Takahashi, yo sólo los tomé con fines de entretenimiento y no gano nada de esto. Así como también, la letra de la canción pertenece a Skillet y su compañía discográfica.

* * *

**Imperfection**  
**Capítulo XI**

Juudai se incorporó en la cama, aunque estaba tan débil que Johan tuvo que pasarle un brazo por la espalda o se hubiera pegado contra la pared al recaer. Sus ojos estaban fijos en Yubel, la única persona que no lucía deforme, que siempre había estado ahí para él, que lo había salvado, ¿qué sabía Yubel que ellos no? ¿Tendría algo que ver con su enfermedad?

El espíritu le devolvió la vista por un segundo y luego, como si estuviese muy avergonzada por algo, sus ojos se detuvieron en los de Johan y de ahí no se movieron más. Parecía estar a punto de llorar y eso al castaño le destrozó.

—¿Qué pasa, Yubel? —inquirió él, alzando su mano para poder tocarla.

—Ha sido mi culpa —declaro ésta—. Que estés aquí, que estés sufriendo, Juudai...

—¡No seas tonta! ¿Cómo podría ser tu culpa? —Juudai negó fervientemente con la cabeza mientras miraba de reojo a Johan. Su rostro no había cambiado, lo veía como siempre. Bajó los ojos ante los pensamientos que había tenido antes, que él no se merecía estar ahí y que Rosaline era mejor candidata a su compañía.

Yubel hizo un movimiento violento al saber esos pensamientos.

—¡Rosaline no existe! —vociferó. Johan no entendía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo, pero sabía que era grave. ¿Rosaline? ¿Yubel echándose la culpa? ¡Pero si todo era SU culpa!

—Existe, no quieras consolarme con ese tipo de cosas —Juudai se sentía enfadado de que lo creyera tan estúpido o tan loco, como si no pudiese discernir concretamente la realidad. Él la había visto y sabía su nombre.

—¡No existe Juudai! ¡Lo inventé todo! ¡Todo! Que esa mujer tenga su nombre es simple coincidencia —Yubel se sentó en la cama y tomó entre sus manos las de su protegido, quien atinó a parpadear confundido. Cuando volvió a hablar, su voz sonaba incluso aún más apenada—. Estaba celosa de Johan. Del cariño que le profesas. No podía concebir la idea de que nuestra promesa estuviese rota, tú me habías jurado "que tu amor era sólo mío" y yo quería que continuase así.

—¿Y cómo podrías haberlo inventado? —la voz de Johan rompió el incómodo silencio—. Bueno, en realidad, no sé de qué hablas, pero es poco probable...

—¡Fue la madre de Johan quien me lo dijo! ¿Cómo podrías haber sido tú? —Johan se quedó de piedra al escuchar eso último.

—¿Mi madre? ¿Qué te dijo mi madre? ¿Por eso es que tú...? —sus manos comenzaron a temblar incontrolablemente. Pero Yubel las detuvo, también tomándolas con cierto cariño.

—Fui yo —sentenció nuevamente—. Le hice creer a Juudai que era tu madre y engañé a su mente para que la viera, pero ese día nadie acudió a verlo, mucho menos ella.

—¿Ese día? ¿Te refieres al día en que... bueno, nos separamos? —el de ojos esmeraldas cada vez estaba más enredado, no había ningún sentido en las palabras de Yubel y comenzó a pensar, al igual que Juudai, que ésta sólo trataba de engañarlos para hacer sentir mejor a su amado.

**Aún estoy tratando de averiguar**  
**cómo decirte que estaba equivocado**  
**no puedo llenar el vacío en mi interior**  
**desde que te has marchado**

Sus recuerdos vagaron hasta ese día, que le parecía, ciertamente muy lejano. Había salido a hacer las compras, porque Juudai tenía un apetito voraz y su madre le había hablado para pedirle que recogiera a Alice de la Academia, porque ella iría junto con Joel a hacerse unos análisis que le ocuparían todo el día. Él había cumplido con lo pactado, dejando a su hermana en su casa y se había regresado, un poco molesto, por el tráfico que había. Enojo que sin saberlo, Juudai había malinterpretado. Quizá sí tenía sentido... su madre iba a estar fuera, no era posible que pudiese pasar a su casa para amenazarlo, además, no era esa clase de persona.

En primer lugar, si bien le molestaba la relación que su hijo mantenía con Juudai, nunca fue su intención sacarlos de donde todos vivían. Él podía recordar que su padre le había hablado para preguntarle si se sentirían más cómodos teniendo un techo propio y que su madre estaría más tranquila si no se fuesen muy lejos, pero que bajo ningún concepto los corrían, que eran libres de quedarse. Y por supuesto, él había elegido lo contrario, pensando en el bien de Juudai. Otro malentendido. Ahora no tenía dudas, su madre no tenía nada que ver. Pero, ¿cómo hacerle creer eso a Juudai? Y ¿eso de que iba a ayudar?

—Yubel... —musitó de pronto el Obelisk, con la voz llena de entendimiento. El espíritu cerró los ojos a modo de disculpa y también asintiendo a sus pensamientos no expresados, que confirmaban los hechos que acababa de relatar.

—Trata de recordar, Juudai, por favor —pidió ésta. Luego le cedió sus manos a Johan, quien sorprendido las sostuvo entre las suyas. La piel del muchacho estaba fría y dio un respingo al sentir el calor que emanaba el otro. Parpadeó aún más confundido y cerró los ojos.

Al momento de tratar de ir a ese día, un horrible dolor de cabeza hizo que soltara a Johan y se tomara los cabellos con desesperación, algo le impedía poder recordar, ¿por qué? A Yubel se le escaparon algunas lágrimas mientras contemplaba la escena. Colocó sus dedos sobre la frente de su protegido y el dolor se aligeró, pero no desapareció completamente.

Juudai pudo verse a sí mismo al cerrar los ojos, casi como si una película empezara a rodar. Había estado aburriéndose un rato mientras jugaba con Hunter y esperaba por el desayuno. Se levantó al oír un timbre, podía recordarlo, pero al verlo de nuevo se dio cuenta de que nunca se oyó tal sonido. Él se levantó, claro está y abrió la puerta, pero allí no había nadie. Y se vio a sí mismo también hablando solo. Únicamente interrumpido, como todos sabemos, por el teléfono y después por Johan.

Nuevamente, el recuerdo se rebobinó y aunque el dolor de cabeza aumentó, esta vez, en el espacio en blanco estaba Yubel, diciéndole todas esas cosas y sonriendo satisfecha de haber truncado aquella relación.

Ninguno de los dos había tenido la culpa y ahora lo sabían.

Juudai abrió los ojos de golpe y los dirigió al espíritu, quien sonrió avergonzada, mientras seguía llorando. El muchacho le limpió las lágrimas con los dedos, mientras su corazón empezaba a palpitar un poquito más rápido, conciente de la cercanía de Johan. Luego, de pronto, aquella calidez que había sentido se esfumó tan rápido como había llegado, porque aún sabiendo eso, de nada podía ayudarlo en su actual situación. El descubrir la verdad sobre ese incidente no hacia que dejara de ver a todos con los rostros deformes. No todo iba a regresar tan fácil a la normalidad.

**Entonces, ¿eres tú o soy yo?**  
**Sé que dije cosas que no debí**  
**pero ya deberías conocerme, por ahora...**  
**deberías conocerme**

—Esto también es mi culpa —musitó Yubel, colocando sus manos en el rostro de Juudai, refiriéndose al dolor que lo aquejaba desde ese día—. Todo por mis estúpidos celos... Ya sé que tú no puedes recordar, Juudai, por eso, déjame ser tus ojos. Es la única manera, de otra forma... el hechizo que puse sobre ti quizá terminaría matándote.

Johan la apartó de un empujón ante esas últimas palabras. ¿Hechizo? ¿Muerte? ¿Qué demonios había hecho con su Juudai? Ella no le reprochó nada, sin embargo, volvió a tomarlo entre sus brazos y lo acercó a su pecho, dejando que el torrente de recuerdos fluyera nuevamente. Unos que no estaban contaminados.

Y Juudai volvió a verse a sí mismo, mientras las paredes del psiquiátrico se desvanecían a su alrededor. Estaba sentado en la banquita del parque con Alice, ella le hablaba sobre Johan, sobre sus sentimientos. Podía verse sonreír y a Yubel malhumorada, casi a punto de matar a alguien. Luego, como si de un eco se tratase, sus palabras regresaron a él con la fuerza de un torbellino: "Voy a hablar con Johan... quiero regresar con él."

Entonces, entraba al restaurante y sostenía una pequeña plática con su guardiana, quien desaparecía de su vista, para después echarle el hechizo que tanto había mencionado, posesionándose de todos sus recuerdos y sentimientos, a tal punto que su cerebro había quedado débil. Por eso había empezado a ver a todos con rostros horribles, porque ella no los quería cerca y los había ahuyentado de esa forma. Pero ahora Yubel se daba cuenta de que todo se le había ido de las manos, sobretodo cuando se enteró del informe de los médicos, de que no le quedaba mucho tiempo de vida y también, cuando observó su creciente tristeza carcomerle el alma.

Así que allí estaban, tratando de enmendar la situación, si es que era posible.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? —inquirió Johan, a quien Yubel había permitido también conocer los hechos.

—Ustedes nada. Lo haré yo —afirmó Yubel, soltando a Juudai y cerrando los ojos—. Este hechizo no descansará hasta que se le de una vida a cambio. Y yo le daré la mía.

—¡No! —vociferó Juudai, aferrándose a ella—. ¡No te vayas, Yubel!

—Mi amado Juudai, esta es la mejor manera de demostrarte cuánto siento todo lo que he hecho, espero algún día puedas perdonarme —sus manos se deslizaron hacia cada lado, como si estuviese a punto de darle un abrazo—. Ahora entiendo que tú nunca me amaste —Juudai estuvo a punto de replicar, pero ella fue más rápida—: Cuando eras niño no entendías el concepto de "amor", Juudai. Pero ahora lo sabes y quiero que lo aproveches, junto con Johan.

—¡Yubel! —el muchacho se deshacía en lágrimas. Nunca nadie lo había visto tan frágil—. ¡No tengo nada que perdonarte!

—Claro que lo tienes —negó ella—. Te hice tanto daño que nisiquiera me puedo permitir vivir sin odiarme. Lo siento, pero ya he tomado mi decisión. Cuida de él, Johan. Lo necesita, aunque no lo creas. Nos vemos en la próxima vida, mi querido Juudai.

Con un último movimiento, despeinó los largos mechones de cabello bicolor de Juudai y como si estuviese rezando una plegaria, desapareció lentamente en el aire, dejando una estela dorada tras de sí y también llevándose el dolor que aquejaba a la cabeza de Juudai, quien se quedó con el brazo estirado, mientras gruesas lágrimas le corrían por las mejillas. No podía creer que todo eso hubiese pasado, que Yubel se hubiese ido.

**Si creíste cuando dije que estaría mejor sin ti**  
**entonces tú nunca me conociste en realidad**  
**Si creíste cuando dije que no estaría pensando en ti**  
**tu crees conocer la verdad, pero estás equivocado**  
**eres todo lo que necesito, sólo dime que aún lo crees**

Sin planearlo, Juudai acabó en los brazos de Johan, quien le acariciaba de vez en cuando los cabellos, tratando de serenarlo. No se le ocurría qué decir, pero tenía la corazonada de que todo iba a empezar a ir mejor desde ahora.

—Johan, lo siento —musitó el Osiris, muy bajito, a causa de que seguía pegado a su pecho—. Lamento haber sido tan tonto, lamento haberte lastimado —sus ojos se elevaron para buscar los de su acompañante, tan sólo para descubrir que de nada había servido el sacrificio de Yubel. Aún seguía viéndolo como siempre.

—No seas tonto, ¿por qué te disculpas? —sintió las manos del europeo limpiarle las lágrimas y también notó que su voz estaba mucho más animada—. Fui yo el que no luché por ti cuando lo decidiste. Debí ser más firme.

—Johan, no puedo verte... —Juudai cerró los ojos, su única vía de escape.

—¿Y qué importa eso? —Johan se le acercó, hasta que sintió su aliento rozándole suavemente el rostro. Su corazón se puso a latir como loco, era una sensación maravillosa poder volver a los viejos tiempos, sentía su cara sonrojada. Quizá de verdad no importaba.

—¿Y si el hechizo de Yubel sigue aquí? —el temor teñía su voz, porque no podía darse el lujo de tener una esperanza si ésta se iba a ver rota de nuevo—. ¿Y si... voy a morir?

—No lo harás —el europeo también tenía miedo, pero algo dentro de él le indicaba que podía confiar en Yubel—. Quizá cueste trabajo, pero sé que te pondrás mejor. Yo estaré aquí para ti, si aún lo quieres así...

Una risita nerviosa se escapó de los labios del muchacho, no había pensado en arreglar tan pronto las cosas.

—Claro que, si necesitas tiempo para... bueno, tú sabes, Yubel... no hay problema.

La respiración de Johan se alejó de su rostro y también sus brazos, que estaban alrededor de su torso. De pronto, sintió mucho frío. Le dolía mucho lo de Yubel, porque también la había lastimado, pero sabía que debía seguir adelante, porque ella así lo deseaba y porque, de cualquier forma, la vida lo obligaría a continuar caminando. Quería guardarle un duelo, eso seguro, pero también quería a Johan a su lado...

**No puedo deshacer las cosas**  
**que nos llevaron a este lugar**  
**pero sé que hay algo más para nosotros**  
**que nuestros errores**  
**Entonces, ¿eres tú o soy yo?**  
**Sé que soy tan ciego**  
**cuando no estamos de acuerdo**  
**pero ya deberías conocerme, por ahora...**  
**deberías conocerme**

Johan se levantó de la cama, sonriendo.

—Ya... ya hablaremos de esto luego —declaró, dándole vuelta a la manija de la puerta—. Es obvio que necesitas pensar, además, no he comido nada y... —se pasó la mano por los cabellos, a modo de disculpa.

Juudai se levantó de un salto, no iba a volver a posponer nada, no quería que volviese a pasar lo de esa vez.

—¡No tengo que pensar nada, idiota! —gritó, mientras se aferraba a su muñeca con todas sus fuerzas. Nuevamente un bonito color carmín le pintaba las mejillas, se sentía como en la primera vez que le había declarado sus sentimientos, hacía ya tanto tiempo, mientras ambos estudiaban en la Academia...— ¡Johan, no quiero hablar después, quiero hablar ahora!

A ciegas, sus manos vagaron por el rostro del europeo, quien tenía una mueca sorprendida. Recorrió sus pómulos y su mandíbula, además, acaricio sus labios. Era él, aunque no pudiese verlo, Johan seguía siendo el mismo de siempre, nada había cambiado, ni sus sentimientos por él. No necesitaba pensar nada, ni tiempo para recuperarse, porque estando con él no era necesario, Johan lo sanaría como ya había hecho en veces anteriores.

Estampó sus labios contra los suyos, con la fuerza de un torbellino, con esa que había desaparecido en su estado de convalecencia. Se sentía más fuerte, más vivo que nunca, a pesar de que su cerebro no estuviese del todo recuperado. Y sentir los labios de Johan sobre los suyos aumentó aún más la sensación de bienestar, pues eran cálidos y suaves, parecía obtener vida de ellos conforme los devoraba.

Sus brazos se colocaron detrás del cuello del joven, que parecía haber crecido aún más. Johan se rió entre dientes un poco, pero correspondió el gesto, porque también lo necesitaba. Parecía que habían pasado milenios desde que habían tenido esa clase de contacto y sus cuerpos les reclamaban por algo más.

Juudai abrió los ojos inconscientemente y lo que vio le hizo gritar de la sorpresa. El rostro de Johan era tan claro... podía verlo de nuevo y también podía ver los cambios que había sufrido, parecía un poco más serio, quizá por todos los sufrimientos que había tenido que pasar, pero eso no lo hacía menos apuesto. Además de estar mucho más alto, su rostro se había afilado y lucía mucho mayor y más varonil, con los ojos verdes brillándole de la emoción, una que no había visto aparecer en sus ojos desde aquél día en que lo había dejado.

—Te amo, Johan —afirmó el castaño, acunando su rostro entre las manos, con la emoción desbordándose de todos sus poros. A Johan aquellas palabras le sacaron un par de risas, era tan maravilloso escucharlas, podía morir de felicidad ahí mismo, pero no lo haría, claro... aún le quedaba más felicidad por vivir.

—Y yo también te amo, Juudai —murmuró, volviendo a besarlo, mientras también lo abrazaba.

Alice se secó un par de lágrimas que le corrían por las mejillas con gesto ofendido. Había ido hasta allí con ayuda de Jim y ambos habían escuchado la conversación que habían mantenido. La niña lloraba de felicidad, al final, no había sido necesaria su intervención. Ella también sabía que Juudai tendría mucho camino por recorrer antes de curarse definitivamente, pero estaba radiante de alegría de que por fin él volviese a tener ganas de vivir y de ser feliz con su hermano. Ambos habían sido tan tercos cuando se habían separado. No habían podido comprender el lazo tan profundo que los unía, pero ahora, todo eso era cosa del pasado... y su lazo, ahora sí, sería inquebrantable.

Jim aplaudió un poco, aunque nadie pudo verlo, estaba feliz de que él fuera feliz, a pesar de que hacía mucho tiempo que pensaba que estaba todo perdido, Johan siempre había sido así, ahora lo entendía aún mejor y se alegraba de su final de cuento de hadas o el principio de uno, pues al igual que Alice, pensaba que todavía había algunos asuntos que resolver... Nunca mencionaría el incidente que había sucedido hacía unos días en esa habitación. Así como también, se disculparía con Johan a su tiempo. Por el momento, lo único que podía hacer era sacar a la niña de allí antes de que alguien los descubriera, no quería meterlos en más problemas.

—Vamos, Alice-chan —ordenó el vaquero, tomándole una mano cariñosamente. La niña asintió, aún llorosa.

—Sí, ya voy —susurró y de pronto no pudo decir nada más, porque las lágrimas le ganaron.

Su último pensamiento antes de marcharse de ahí, recaía en hablar con su madre y en ayudar a Juudai y a su hermano.

Porque juntando todas las piezas y ayudándolas a encajar, encontrarían la verdadera felicidad.

**¿Eres tú o soy yo? Sé que dije cosas que no debí**  
**tu crees conocer la verdad, pero estás equivocado**  
**Porque eres todo lo que quiero, ¿no me conociste incluso un poco?**  
**Eres todo lo que necesito, sólo dime que aún lo crees**

**Fin del capítulo.**

* * *

**Notas de la Autora: **¡Neko, deja de espiar mis archivos! Ok, no x'D. Pero te acercaste muchísimo a lo que sucedió, ¿a que no te esperabas lo del engaño de su madre? Y bueno, ¿qué quieres de premio :3? Yo iba en serio con eso x'D.

La canción es "Believe" de Skillet. La escuché y pegaba perfectamente con este capítulo, es tan linda ;-;.

Y bueno... ¿qué les pareció el capítulo? ¿Los descubrimientos? ¿El final? Awww, trabajé muchísimo en este capítulo, lo tenía en mente desde que empecé a escribir esta historia, aunque cambiaron algunos detalles con el paso del tiempo. No sé ni qué decir, estoy bien emocionada x'D. Pero, no todo va a ser felicidad ¿o sí? ¿Juudai se recuperará? ¿El hechizo de Yubel seguirá ahí? ¿Cómo reaccionará la madre de Johan ante esto? Ah, faltan tres capítulos para el final!

Espero me dejen sus opiniones, realmente aprecio sus comentarios :3. Gracias por todo su apoyo y por sus reviews.

Ya están arriba los nuevos capítulos de Balance de Poder, Doce piedras gemas y Our songs, por si gustan pasarse.

Nos vemos el próximo lunes :3.

Ja ne!


	12. Chapter 12

**Dedicado a Neko Andersen.  
Por todo su apoyo durante este proyecto. Quizá no lo hubiera terminado si no hubiera sido por sus reviews.**

* * *

**Imperfection**  
**Capítulo XII**

Sayuri se lanzó a los brazos de su hijo tan pronto supo que había comenzado a mejorar. Si es que se consideraba una mejora el que pudiese ver únicamente el rostro de Johan. Ella afirmaba que debían darle 'tiempo al tiempo' y que, después de todo, no era necesario que su hijo le viera las nuevas arrugas en la cara, que no había prisa. Eso no hacía sentir mucho mejor al muchacho, porque quería recuperarse, ya que se estaba volviendo loco en ese lugar, metafóricamente hablando, sin salir, ni ver las calles, ni nada, empezaba a hartarse del monótono tono blanco de su habitación, sobretodo cuando Johan tenía que irse un rato, llevándose su brillante color verde del lugar.

Tanto las enfermeras como el Doctor de Juudai notaron inmediatamente el cambio que éste tuvo una vez pasó la escena de Yubel. Tenía la mirada ciertamente triste, pero había una chispa en ella también, que les indicaba su deseo de seguir adelante a pesar de las adversidades. Por eso habían accedido a darle algunas cuantas terapias y a experimentar con algunas medicinas a fin de que se le diera de alta lo más pronto posible.

Si bien no era muy divertido sentarse todos los días frente al Psicólogo del pabellón, porque tenía que mentirle, Juudai consideraba que era de cierta ayuda. Podía decirle ciertas cosas, como la muerte de Yubel, que tanto le había afectado; ocultándole a su vez otras, como que ésta era un espíritu y ambos luchaban contra 'el mal'. Eso descargaba un poco su alma de la opresión que lo cernía y Johan no podía ocultar su felicidad ante el hecho.

—Bueno, señor Juudai, hábleme de lo que desea en el futuro —pidió amablemente Alfred, el psicólogo, que estaba detrás de su mesita llena de reconocimientos—. De lo que hará cuando llegue a salir de aquí.

Juudai miró de reojo a Johan, quien le devolvió una sonrisa radiante. El castaño tragó saliva, algo incómodo y bajo los ojos hasta posarlos sobre sus pies antes de empezar a hablar.

—Pues no sé, quisiera... —sus ojos volvieron a mirar a Johan y luego, como si quisiese librarse de una situación bastante embarazosa, exclamó—: ¡Quisiera estar en una liga profesional y viajar por todo el mundo! —después de todo, estar encerrado, le había conferido la sensación de que aún había mucho por conocer.

El Obelisk se quedó medio perplejo ante la respuesta. Él, por supuesto, tenía diferentes expectativas para su vida futura, sobretodo si Juudai no conseguía recuperarse del todo, entonces lo mejor sería quedarse en Noruega.

Alfred limpió parsimoniosamente sus lentes y tras ponérselos y cruzar las manos, dijo con una voz que parecía comprensiva:

—¿Y qué piensa el señor Johan de esto? —Juudai quiso desaparecer en esos instantes. No sabía qué diría Johan ¿y si conseguía lastimarlo otra vez?

—Mmmmm... —dudó el europeo, poniéndose un dedo en los labios—. Juudai es libre de hacer lo que él desee, yo no iré nunca en contra de sus decisiones, es más, hasta lo apoyaré, así sean descabelladas —su tono era amable, cálido. No había ningún tipo de resentimiento en su voz y sin embargo, al muchacho esa respuesta le dolió.

—Correcto —anotó el hombre en unas hojas, mientras removía en el expediente del Osiris, como buscando algo—. Hemos notado las últimas semanas que el comportamiento agresivo que solía tener el señor Yuki ha desaparecido. Si bien su problema cerebral es algo que no podemos explicar. Me parece totalmente capacitado para llevar una vida fuera de este lugar. No obstante, tendrá que hacerse chequeos periódicamente y tomar algunas medicinas para su condición.

Los ojos color chocolate del joven se llenaron de una luz que el Doctor nunca antes había visto, parecían refulgir de tan brillantes que eran, llenos de emoción y anhelo de seguir con su vida. Le estrechó la mano al médico en varias ocasiones y casi salió dando saltos del consultorio, mientras Johan agradecía las atenciones dadas con una sincera sonrisa de disculpa, asegurándole que lo cuidaría muy bien y todo ese tipo de cosas, después de todo, iba en serio cuando decía que, no importando qué, estaría a su lado.

.

Juudai estaba tirado sobre su cama en el psiquiátrico con los ojos cerrados, aspirando por última vez el característico olor a medicina y a plantas que se extendía por el lugar. Iba a extrañarlo, pero deseaba con toda su alma nunca regresar en calidad de paciente. Se había despedido de Rosaline esa mañana, cuando había pasado a darle sus medicinas -una dósis muy pequeña que no le causaba sueño- y ahora sólo esperaba por Johan para poder marcharse. Irían a su casa, aquella escondida entre las miles de edificaciones similares, luego, quién sabe... aunque él quería seguir con su plan de ver el mundo. Si bien le daba mucho miedo la reacción de Johan ante eso...

Unos golpeteos en la puerta de su habitación lo hicieron incorporarse de golpe. Quizá podría arreglar la situación con Johan antes de partir a la casa, si es que él quería que se fueran después de su plática... No obstante, cuando Juudai murmuró un 'Adelante' y la puerta se abrió, sus mandíbulas se abrieron de la sorpresa, pues Victoria Andersen estaba plantada frente a él, con un sencillo vestido blanco. Se talló los ojos para alejar las alucinaciones, a pesar de que sabía ya no podía tenerlas al no estar Yubel con él, al menos en el sentido estricto de que Victoria era real, pues su rostro seguía igual que el de todos: irreconocible. Al final terminó aceptando que realmente era ella, aunque no sabía que quería... ¿volverían los problemas?

—¿Me puedo sentar, Juudai-kun? —oírla hablar en japonés era lo bastante extraño, pero el prefijo 'kun' realmente lo asustó. Él asintió, dejándole espacio a su lado, temiendo lo peor—. Ya sé que te extraña mi presencia aquí, no hemos tenido la mejor relación... pero he venido a disculparme.

—¿Perdón? —exclamó éste, elevando el tono de voz por la sorpresa. Victoria le tomó las manos y una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro al notar su reacción.

—Lo siento mucho, Juudai. No tengo nisiquiera las palabras para explicarte cuánto siento lo que pasó. Pensé que como madre, hacía bien al alejarte de Johan, pero estaba equivocada —Juudai se removió nervioso sobre la cama, las manos de Victoria seguían apretando las suyas y no sabía qué decir en realidad—. Mi hijo no puede vivir sin ti, desde que te conoció... es diferente. Johan cambió mucho al estar a tu lado. Cuando estabas enfermo... pensé que se moriría de dolor. Tenía ojeras, apenas comía, no reía... realmente parecía un muerto en vida.

—Oh, pero... —nuevamente las palabras se le atoraron en la garganta, en donde sentía un nudo que le impedía casi respirar.

—Perdóname, hijo. Prometo no volver a interferir en su relación y también prometo no ser más una arpía malvada —su risa resonó por el lugar, ciertamente parecida a la de su hijo, con un tono cantarín y enérgico, propio de una persona feliz.

—Todos creemos tomar las decisiones correctas cuando lo hacemos por las personas que nos importan —declaró Yuki, estrechando las manos de la mujer y regalándole una sonrisa—. Yo no tengo nada qué perdonarle, porque también he pecado con la misma acción.

—Eres un buen chico, Juudai —afirmó la mujer, y luego, de imprevisto, lo abrazó, susurrándole—: Haz todo lo que sea posible para hacer feliz a mi Johan. Y yo le pediré lo mismo para ti, ¿de acuerdo?

—Cuente con eso —se rió Juudai, correspondiendo al abrazo—. Aunque es algo terco, ya sabe, pero haré lo necesario —y así, se separó de sus brazos, para encontrarse con que también podía ver su cara. Una bastante bondadosa y comprensiva, una muy diferente a la última vez.

—¿Y Juudai-kun, me dejarás compensarte? —de pronto la conversación había tomado un rumbo mucho más divertido—. También porque me gustaría tener a mi hijo en casa, ya sabes. ¿Podrían quedarse un tiempo con nosotros, por favor? Alice los extraña muchísimo.

Juudai dudó, ése no era el plan y no sabía cuándo podría empezar a explorar el mundo, como quería. Sin embargo, la sonrisa radiante de Victoria y su voz suplicante, sumados al recuerdo de Alice, a quien debía un favor, le hicieron aceptar la propuesta, ya que no temía a nada en esa casa, parecía que ya todo estaba en paz.

—Pero, ¿qué está pasando aquí? —inquirió Johan, con mala cara, al entrar a la habitación y mirarlos a los dos. Se temía una escena como la que Yubel había planteado alguna vez.

—¡Johan esa no es manera de hablarle a tu madre! —espetó Juudai, dirigiéndole una mirada divertida a la mujer, quien parecía su cómplice e íntima amiga desde años— Discúlpate ahora mismo.

—Lo siento, mamá —murmuró el de cabellos azules, con la expresión confundida ante tanta camaradería entre ambos, ¿quizá Juudai estaba drogado aún?—. Y bueno —titubeó—. ¿Nos vamos ya?

Victoria se levantó resueltamente de la cama y tomó las escasas maletas que Juudai había acumulado, la mayoría llena de medicamentos.

—Johan, podemos ir a la casa de tus padres, ¿verdad? —murmuró muy bajito el castaño, esquivando la mirada inquisidora de su novio, quien nuevamente estaba entre confundido y dolido por la actitud rara que tenía Juudai para con él.

—Claro, vamos a darle una excusa a Alice para no hacer la tarea hoy —Victoria volvió a reírse y le pellizcó una de las mejillas a Johan antes de salir con las maletas, dejándolos solos— ¿Listo?

El otro asintió con una cabezada y con las mejillas sonrojadas, tomó la mano que le ofrecía Johan para salir del lugar, sintiendo como si esa mano fuese su salvación eterna.

.

La noche en Noruega parecía brindarles un panorama espectacular, siendo de ésas pocas que no estaban nubladas. El cielo, salpicado de estrellas, se sonreía a sí mismo reflejado en el amplio mar que se extendía frente a la casa, con sus tranquilas aguas moviéndose y cambiando de color conforme se apagaban las luces de la ciudad. Aquél era un buen día para una fiesta y todos lo sabían. Por lo cual habían acordado celebrar una pequeña reunión en la casa de los Andersen, en celebración a que Juudai tenía ya un mes fuera del hospital y hacía progresos a pasos agigantados, a tal punto que ya eran escasas las personas a las cuales no veía correctamente.

El jardín de los Andersen estaba decorado simple pero elegantemente. Alice se había encargado de colgar algunos farolillos que iluminaban las penumbras que proporcionaba el bosque alrededor del lugar y también la mesa donde compartirían los alimentos. El ambiente era festivo y las sonrisas se extendían por los rostros de las personas sentadas a la mesa, Johan, Juudai, Jim, Sayuri, Alice, Victoria y Joel.

—¿Juudai-kun me acompañarías por el postre? —preguntó Victoria, guiñándole un ojo desde el otro lado de la mesa. El muchacho le dijo que sí y se levantó de un salto, mientras Johan seguía todos sus movimientos por el rabillo del ojo con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Sólo no le diga a mamá que si puedo verla o se volverá loca —pidió éste, mientras cargaba un enorme pastel de chocolate por el jardín—. Aún no sé por qué no puedo ver a mamá... —susurró, más para sí mismo.

—Tiempo al tiempo —recitó Victoria, como lo había hecho una vez Sayuri, mientras lo seguía por el irregular terreno hasta llegar a donde todos esperaban ansiosos.

Juudai arrugó el ceño mientras dejaba el pastel sobre la mesa, pues frente a sus ojos Jim y Johan parecían muy entretenidos en una conversación que mantenía las mejillas del europeo sonrosadas. Bueno, quizá había estado un poco distante (aún le guardaba luto a Yubel) y no habían tenido mucho tiempo para hablar, nisiquiera habían estado juntos más allá de unos cuantos besos en ninguna ocasión desde que Juudai había salido del psiquiátrico, era obvio que eso y el tema de su viaje por el mundo hacían que fuese un poco difícil recuperar la comunicación entre ambos y por eso Johan se veía un poquito más aliviado al hablar con Jim. Pero aún así, le molestaba el hecho, no quería que ahora que podían estar juntos todo terminara mal.

—Por Juudai, que ya no está loco más —se rió Jim, guiñándole su único ojo, mientras levantaba una copa de vino. Johan le secundó el brindis, riéndose suavemente. Alice levantó su vaso de jugo de manzana.

—Sí, bueno, que conste que yo ayudé —puntualizó la chiquilla, apartándose los rizos de la cara en un ademán entre divertido y soberbio, después le dio un largo trago a su jugo—. ¡Mamá! ¿De qué es el pastel? ¿Chocolate con qué? ¿Puedo tener una ración doble?

Joel se acarició el estómago paladeándose el pastel que aún no llegaba a comer. Mientras Sayuri se precipitaba a ayudar a su suegra a cortar el postre y a repartirlo entre todos. A Juudai le tocó un pedazo que tenía una fresa enorme encima y se le hizo agua la boca de tan sólo verla. Quizá le era posible acostumbrarse a eso: cenas hogareñas, una familia cálida, Johan, un lugar estable... ¿realmente quería salir al mundo y perder todo eso?

Johan y Jim reanudaron sus conversación mientras ambos engullían el pastel con muchas ganas, tantas que al de ojos esmeraldas le quedó llena toda la cara de chocolate. Jim parecía más divertido conforme el vino se iba acabando y hasta el propio Juudai se sintió un tanto mareado, aunque realmente no le prestaba demasiada atención a sus 'síntomas', porque Johan lo mantenía ocupado mientras lo veía charlar con Jim. ¡Ah, joder! ¿Cómo volver a la normalidad con él?

Cuando Alice se quedó dormida con la cabeza apoyada entre las manos y oliendo sospechosamente a vino, Victoria y los demás decidieron que la fiesta había terminado. Joel subió a la chiquilla a su habitación, mientras Victoria y Sayuri se encargaban de recoger los platos. Entre tanto, Jim, Johan y Juudai se despedían.

—¿Vuelves a Australia, Jim? —inquirió Juudai, quien también quería mezclarse en la conversación para dejar de tener celos—. ¿Por qué?

—Extraño a mi familia, además, Karen se siente mejor allí que aquí, ¿sabes? A los cocodrilos no les gusta mucho el frío —explicó el vaquero, aunque sus verdaderas razones eran otras: que ahora que Johan se había decidido, no tenía mucho más qué hacer allí.

—Mmmmm —dudó el castaño, pues eso era justamente lo que había pensado, que ahora Noruega era su hogar—. Espero que te vaya bien en Australia y que estemos en contacto.

—Lo mismo digo, my friend —el de cabello negro le estrechó la mano y luego a Johan, quien se limitó a murmurar—: Adiós.

Antes de desaparecer por el jardín, en el justo lugar donde estaba la puerta que daba a la calle, Jim exclamó, con voz bastante divertida y pícara:

—¡Espero no te acabes todo el chocolate esta noche, Johan! —lo cual logró que el europeo se pusiera de todos los colores.

No obstante, Juudai no entendió el significado y se limitó a seguir a su novio hasta su habitación, tomado fuertemente de su mano, que temblaba, aún un poco mareado por tanto vino.

**Fin del Capítulo.**

* * *

**Notas de la Autora: **Ahahah, un poco de intriga antes del final. ¿Será realmente su final? ¿Juudai se irá? ¿Johan irá con él? Y qué tal les pareció lo de Victoria, ahora ellos están en paz y Juudai parece que encontró otra cómplice en la familia Andersen ;). No sé qué decir de ésto, ya se va a acabar... pero tengo otro proyecto ;) bueno, muchos en realidad. ¿Qué quiso decir Jim con eso? ¿Habrá lemon el próximo capítulo? Mwahahaha.

No tengo mucho más qué agregar.

Ya están arriba los nuevos capítulos de Balance de Poder, Doce piedras gemas y Our songs por si gustan pasarse.

Muchísimas gracias por todo el apoyo que he recibido, por leer esta cosa extraña, por comentar. Como dije, no habría terminado esto sin sus muestras de apoyo.

Nos vemos el próximo lunes. Ya le quedan dos capítulos a esto...

Ja ne!


	13. Chapter 13

**Advertencia: **El siguiente capítulo contiene escenas de sexo explícito entre dos hombres, si no te gusta el género, te recomiendo no sigas leyendo, después no se aceptan quejas.

* * *

**Imperfection**  
**Capítulo XIII**

El viento fresco que soplaba de todas direcciones despeinaba el cabello de doble tonalidad de Juudai, quien se había detenido a mitad del patio, aún tomando fuertemente la mano de Johan entre las suyas. Quería hablar, quería decirle que sentía mucho si lo había lastimado, quería informarle que probablemente no se iría, sino que se quedaría a vivir con él para siempre, pero las palabras no acudían a sus labios y se pensó nuevamente presa del hechizo.

Johan le miraba de manera pacífica, con una media sonrisa dibujada en sus labios. Luego, elevó sus ojos esmeraldas al cielo, casi como la vez en que había contemplado el esplendor de Rainbow Dragon por primera vez y señaló a la aurora boreal surcando el cielo de Noruega. Era un espectáculo hermoso que no se puede explicar con palabras, un montón de luces danzando por el cielo, casi como un arcoiris nocturno... al castaño se le llenó el corazón de emoción, no es que le gustara llorar o que se hubiese hecho un sensible (si algo le había enseñado Yubel había sido a ser fuerte), pero en esos momentos contuvo mucho las ganas de ponerse a sollozar y maldijo al vino unas cuantas veces por causarle tales estragos. Johan no parecía disgustado.

Entraron a la casa, que ya estaba en penumbras y oyeron quejarse a una Alice semi-dormida. Así como también escucharon las acompasadas respiraciones de Victoria, Joel y Sayuri, que dormían o fingían hacerlo para darles un poco de privacidad. Ese pensamiento aceleró el corazón de Juudai a tal punto que sintió su rostro enrojecer de la verguenza, ¿qué sabían ellos...?

El europeo cerró la puerta de la habitación que era débilmente iluminada por la luz de la luna y la aurora boreal que seguía sucediéndose fuera. Luego, con suma delicadeza, se sentó en la mullida cama y atrajo a Juudai hacia él, quedando acostado con la espalda del castaño sobre su pecho y el rostro de frente a la ventana, donde fingía observar muy interesado el espectáculo de la naturaleza, para que no se le notara la verguenza.

—Johan... ¿a qué se refería Jim con eso del chocolate? —la risa del Obelisk le hizo cosquillas en el cuello, en donde descansaba su mandíbula. Juudai se contorsionó casi como una víbora, sintiendo de pronto una corriente eléctrica recorrerle cada ínfima parte de su cuerpo. Quizá ya lo comprendía un poco...

—A nada en realidad —susurró éste, muy cerca de su oído, ganándose nuevamente que al chico se le erizaran los vellos de la nuca. Hacía tanto tiempo que no estaban tan cerca... Johan pasó sus dedos por entre los cabellos que protegían su cuello y su nuca, luego se detuvo al notar que Juudai tenía los ojos cerrados—. ¿Tienes sueño? Podemos dormir si quieres.

Ya fuese porque estaba un poco borracho o porque de verdad lo estaba deseando, el hecho fue que Juudai negó vigorosamente con la cabeza, mientras el carmín se extendía por sus mejillas.

—Continúa —le pidió, en un susurro casi inaudible. A Johan no le costó trabajo obedecerle. Siguió deslizando sus manos una y otra vez por su cuello, dibujando la línea de la mandíbula, los pómulos, las sienes, los lóbulos... y entonces, no pudo resistirlo más. Su lengua se deslizó por los mismos contornos que ya había tocado con las yemas de los dedos, primero con suavidad y luego cada vez más rápido, hasta tal punto que pareció un vampiro, al quedar prendado por largo rato del cuello del Osiris, dejándole unos pequeños moretones, no comparados en ningún sentido con los largos suspiros que éste soltaba cada vez más seguido—. Johan... —volvió a retorcerse Yuuki en sus brazos. Al instante todo se detuvo, los movimientos de la lengua de Johan en su cuello, su propia respiración...

Pero Johan no estaba dispuesto a rendirse, no quería hacerlo tampoco, aunque obedecía a sus instintos primarios que querían saciar esa sed de Juudai, sabía también que dando ese paso todo volvería a la normalidad, porque la intimidad alcanzada en esos momentos lograría acabar con los constantes muros de silencio que la distancia había logrado plantar de nuevo entre ellos. No estaba dispuesto, pero si Juudai lo quería así...

El silencio se apoderó del lugar.

Juudai se dio lentamente la vuelta, hasta que su rostro quedó a escasos centímetros del de Johan, entonces, mientras besaba poco a poco su mentón, llegó a sus labios, devorándolos como un poseso, dándole así carta blanca para poder continuar. Mientras se besaban, la mano de Johan empezó a trazar círculos por sobre la playera negra que éste usaba, hasta llegar a la piel de su abdomen, que rápidamente se erizó al contacto. Con las yemas de los dedos recorrió desde el pecho hasta el ombligo y un poco más abajo, donde empezaban sus pantalones. Juudai soltó un suspiro que no rompió el beso, aunque se ganó unas cuantas risas por parte del otro.

El europeo consiguió sacarle la playera y la piel blancuzca del Osiris quedó al descubierto de la Luna. Estaba mucho más delgado, porque no había querido comer mucho mientras había estado enfermo y eso lo hacía sentirse cohibido, porque sin duda, se le marcaban un poco las costillas. No obstante, a Johan eso no le importó siquiera. Tocó un poco las costillas del muchacho, dándole a entender que no le molestaban y luego sus manos se entretuvieron con una de sus tetillas, apretándola suavemente, consiguiendo de pronto que el corazón de Juudai se echara a palpitar como loco y un rubor se extendiera por sus mejillas.

—Eres... demasiado... perfecto —musitó, mientras lo recostaba sobre el mullido colchón, con los labios reemplazando a sus dedos.

Los ojos color chocolate del joven se cerraron al sentir el contacto, arqueando un poco la espalda, mientras sus manos aferraban el cabello de Johan y su espalda. Entonces decidió que su playera también le estorbaba y ésta fue a caer al suelo: si bien Johan estaba un poco más delgado, casi no había perdido su condición física, pues seguía teniendo marcado el abdomen y el pecho. Juudai estaba a punto de tocar aquél lugar que tanto le gustaba cuando sintió que la mano de su amante se deshacía del molesto botón de su pantalón.

El 'espera' que estaba a punto de balbucear se perdió en el aire. Johan comenzó a masajear su miembro con una tortuosa calma y la racionalidad del castaño se fue al carajo. De pronto empezó a pedir 'más' y con una sonrisa, el de ojos verdes se lo concedió, atrapando su miembro entre sus labios, succionando y paladeando el sabor salado de éste, mientras Juudai luchaba con todas su fuerzas para no ponerse a gritar de tanto placer que sentía, porque aún recordaba que estaban en casa ajena. Sin embargo, a pesar de que no podía hacerlo, sus suaves suspiros y gemidos le bastaban a Johan para sentirse satisfecho, eran cada vez más necesitados, más largos y contenían una emoción que se reflejaba puramente en sus ojos, que parecían derretirse de lo dilatados que estaban.

Pasados unos momentos y tras casi romper la almohada a la cual se había aferrado para no salirse de sus casillas, Juudai sintió cómo el calor explotaba en su interior y cómo descargaba su semilla dentro de la boca de Johan, quien se levantó sonriendo y con el mismo brillo en sus ojos esmeraldas, que parecían refulgir y brindar aún más luz que la propia luna. Paladeándose un poco, Johan volvió a atacar sus labios y sus lenguas volvieron a danzar salvajemente.

En esos momentos, el castaño pasó sus dedos sintiendo los músculos de sus brazos y su pecho, firmes y sensuales, suavemente bañados por el sudor. También sus manos se deslizaron hasta sus nalgas y bajaron un poco a su entrepierna, logrando que de pronto el europeo se pusiera un poco tenso. Él sabía por qué y no planeaba hacerlo esperar demasiado.

—Johan... —las palabras se le atoraron en la garganta, pero el duelista de las bestias gema comprendió el significado. Dejó que el Osiris desabrochara su pantalón y a su vez, se deshiciera del bóxer, mientras él empezaba a preparar a Juudai, porque habiendo estado tantos meses separados... un chispazo de comprensión le cruzó la mente y sonrió, aunque no expresó su descubrimiento.

Cuando el castaño estuvo lubricado y en posición, un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de ambos mientras Johan se posicionaba entre sus piernas, penetrándolo poco a poco, sintiendo cómo la calidez oprimía su miembro en una sensación demasiado deliciosa.

—¿Estás listo? —consiguió murmurar, cuando se acercó al oído del otro, no sin antes depositar un beso en su cuello y mordisquear un poco su oreja, con el fin de tranquilizarlo. Él ya no podía esperar demasiado. Juudai asintió.

Johan comenzó a moverse dentro de él, primero muy lentamente y luego ganando velocidad, mientras las oleadas de placer le recorrían el cuerpo y que aumentaban conforme Juudai empezaba a hacerle la competencía en cuanto a suspiros y gemidos del nombre del otro. Después de un rato, Juudai alcanzó el clímax, arqueándose y suspirando, mientras el europeo seguía moviéndose en su interior, estaba cerca... podía sentir cómo toda su atención se centraba en un único lugar, cómo todos sus músculos se tensaban y luego, cómo llenaba a Juudai de su escencia, alcanzando el orgasmo también, tras largos suspiros y con la frente bañada en sudor.

—Te amo demasiado —dijo, mientras salía de él y se acostaba a su lado.

Juudai le sonrió mientras le decía que también lo amaba. Se cubrió con las mantas y apoyándose en sus dos codos, se dedicó a memorizar el perfil de Johan aquella noche. Éste lo miraba recargado sobre las almohadas, mientras trataba que el sueño no le ganara.

—¿Sabes qué? —preguntó, apartando unos cuantos mechones del rostro de su amante—, hoy hace un año de que llegaste a Noruega.

—El tiempo pasa muy rápido —afirmó Juudai—. Y aún así, no me arrepiento de nada de lo que pasó.

—Creo que yo tampoco —explicó el de cabello azul—, nunca lo haría, tratándose de ti.

Nuevamente se quedaron en silencio, mirándose a los ojos. Juudai sentía la imperiosa necesidad de hablar del tema de su partida, pero ¿era buen momento?

—Johan... la verdad es que yo... —dudó un poco, acercándose un poco más hasta él, quedando boca abajo sobre las almohadas de al lado—, ya no quiero irme de aquí.

—¿Por qué? —Juudai pensaba que la afirmación le haría feliz, pero en su lugar, el europeo parecía confundido.

—Quiero quedarme aquí contigo —admitió, besando el dorso de su mano, que aún tenía sobre su rostro—. Aquí, en Noruega, es como si ya fuera mi casa... tu madre, tu padre, Alice... como si fueran mi familia. No quisiera perder esa calidez.

La risa de Johan retumbó por la habitación.

—Y siempre lo serán, Juudai. Si quieres marcharte, hazlo. Sabes que iré contigo ¿no? No me molesta que quieras salir —su mirada de pronto se volvió algo dura—. Creo que, cuando pensaba que estarías mejor viviendo en un lugar, estaba equivocado, porque tú necesitas moverte, necesitas ser, de alguna manera, libre. No estás hecho para la vida hogareña. Creo que lo comprobé de una mala manera...

—No seas tonto, ¿no decías que no te arrepentías? —arremetió Juudai, esta vez fue su turno de acariciar el rostro de Johan—. Entonces, ¿vendrás conmigo?

—Claro, cuando tú quieras.

—¡Espero que Manjoume se esté preparando para una visita sorpresa! —exclamó Yuuki, riendo afablemente—. Me pregunto cómo le irá.

—Mmmm, quizá cuando lo veamos ya esté casado —secundó su risa el europeo, luego, al ver la mirada interrogativa en Yuuki agregó—: Asuka y él están saliendo.

—¡Ya era hora! —admitió él con un suspiro—. Manjoume se moría por ella desde segundo año... ¿Y luego veremos a Káiser? ¿A Edo? ¿A Kenzan? ¿A Sho? ¿Y regresaremos a ver a Alice? Quizá pueda curarme pronto si veo a todos mis amigos.

—Por supuesto —asintió Johan conforme se nombraban a las personas—. A quienes tú quieras ver y a donde tú quieras ir.

—Eso suena bien.

Johan bostezó y cerró los ojos, grabando en su mente la imagen de Juudai sonriendo. Estaba tan cansado... pero le gustaba estarlo. Juudai se acercó a él y besó su frente, antes de acomodarse en su pecho para dormir.

Una nueva aventura comenzaría al día siguiente.

**Fin del Capítulo.**

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:** ¡Oh, fuck! ¡Oh, fuck! Creo que ando llorando. No puedo creerlo, no puedo creer que se esté terminando. Este capítulo lo planee desde que empecé la historia. Aunque quedó muy influenciado por el aura de shojo que me dejó ver Kimi ni todoke, por lo cual cambiaron muchos detalles. Los dejo ser felices, los dejo arreglar sus problemas. Saben que se complementan, saben que podrán ir juntos a donde quieran. Siempre lo pensé así de ellos. Así los veo yo, como un todo. Siempre apoyándose y quise reflejarlo en este capítulo y en esta historia en general. Ellos no pueden vivir el uno sin el otro, ya se ha visto el daño que provocan estando separados (temporada tres...) y cuando están juntos superan todos los obstáculos. Espero que realmente este capítulo de esa impresión.

Pues bueno, el siguiente capítulo es el final. ¿Qué pasará? ¡Espero estén aquí para acompañarme para despedirnos de esta historia!

Para quienes me pidieron mi mail es sora(guionbajo)sango arroba hotmail punto com

Muchas gracias por todos los reviews, quizás no sean muchos, pero cuando los leo... me hace tan feliz que a alguien le agrade esta historia. Gracias por el apoyo y por comentar.

Ya están arriba los nuevos capítulos de Balance de Poder, Doce piedras gema y Our songs por si gustan pasarse.

Nos vemos la próxima semana, para el epílogo.

Ja ne!


	14. Epílogo

**Imperfection**  
**Capítulo XIV**  
**Epílogo**

Una hermosa mujer daba saltitos escondida en una carpa. A su alrededor se respiraba un ambiente festivo y ameno, propio de una boda. Sus ojos color esmeralda vagaron por la multitud que se arremolinaba alrededor del lugar donde ella se convertiría en la esposa, buscaba a dos personas en especial y su ceño se arrugaba pensando en que no parecían estar ahí. ¿Dónde demonios estarían Johan y Juudai? ¡Y en el día de su boda! ¡Par de maleducados!

Se dio la vuelta soltando un bufido y se sentó en el tocador improvisado que su madre le había puesto en el jardín -la carpa de la novia- lo llamaba ella, aunque en realidad de carpa y de novia no tenía nada. Se contempló en el espejo por varios minutos, analizando su aspecto, sus rizos rubios-castaños le caían desordenadamente del extraño peinado que le habían hecho y su cara estaba triste, con el maquillaje todo hacia abajo en las comisuras de sus labios.

La boda empezaría en menos de una hora y sin embargo, aún después de haberles avisado, ellos no estaban allí. Seguramente que estaban perdidos en Timbuctú, disfrutando de su romance, sin importales su pequeña hermanita, ella que los había ayudado tanto.

Las lágrimas empezaron a correr por su rostro, habían pasado ya doce años desde que su hermano y su novio se habían marchado para explorar el mundo. Y si bien los veía en cada Navidad, siempre los extrañaba. Echaba de menos los sonrojos de Juudai y la risa de su hermano al sentirse completo. A Victoria riñiéndolos por un poco de decencia y a su padre preguntándoles por los países en los cuales habían estado. Todo eso parecía estar a punto de desaparecer, empezando por el hecho de que no estaban allí y de que ya no podrían volver a estar juntos como una familia al ella tener una propia.

—Alice, eres una llorona —sentenció una voz familiar, aunque mucho más madura. La muchacha se dio la vuelta ilusionada y una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro, como el sol en una mañana nublada y triste—. ¿Creíste que tu hermano se olvidaría de ti?

—¡Tonto! —le gritó ella, abalanzándose a sus brazos, mientras Juudai también entraba a la carpa—. Eres un tonto, ¡haces llorar a tu hermana el día de su boda!

—Lo sentimos, Alice. En Timbuctú nuestro sentido del tiempo se fue al carajo —explicó el castaño riendo. Ella correspondió el gesto y también lo abrazó, antes de hacerse un poco para atrás para apreciarlos. Seguían siendo ellos, lo sabía, aunque había diferencias en sus rostros, ahora de treinta años. Juudai parecía estar peleándose con una rala barba que le crecía en forma desigual y su hermano tenía unas ojeras propias de alguien que tiene mucho que hacer en la noche, además, ambos estaban más altos y fornidos—. Igual, Johan habría venido, volando en Sapphire Pegasus si era necesario. Aún no se traga eso de que vas a casarte.

Ella compuso un mohín divertido.

—Hermano celoso —sentenció, acomodándose un poco el vestido y dándose vuelta para arreglar el maquillaje que apenas había arruinado.

—Te ves bien, Alice —afirmó Juudai y Johan asintió, aunque tenía los ojos entornados, sin duda, buscando al novio—. Lo que importa es que estés feliz este día, porque te lo mereces. Aún no olvido todo lo que hiciste por nosotros.

—Ya dije que no es nada —le quitó importancia con un gesto de la mano—. Aunque no sé si ahora pueda ser de mucha ayuda —al ver que Juudai no entendía, agregó—: Mamá, sin querer, les enseñó a mis amigas unas cuantas fotos de Johan y a ellas les interesa... ten cuidado Juudai, yo no respondo, están locas.

—Ja ja ja, tendré cuidado, gracias.

En ese momento Victoria irrumpió en el lugar y apremiando a Alice, la obligó a salir, sin importarle siquiera que a ésta le temblaran las piernas. Mientras Alice se peleaba con el vestido y empezaba a ponerse nerviosa por su maquillaje corrido, Victoria abrazó a ambos hombres, sonriéndoles de manera maternal.

—Los extrañé, muchachos —sentenció, mirando de reojo a la carpa, donde todo parecía estar a punto de comenzar—. Ahora, portense bien un rato mientras todo esto termina, ¡quiero que me cuenten todo lo que han hecho!

Luego, con un movimiento de cabeza, les pidió que la siguieran hasta afuera, donde los demás esperaban por la novia.

—No te pongas nerviosa, hermanita, sabes que te quiero y te deseo lo mejor —Johan abrazó brevemente a la pequeña Andersen, mientras empezaban a oír la marcha nupcial.

—No me dejes —rogó ésta, mientras su mano se cerraba como una tenaza alrededor de su brazo—. Papá y tú pueden llevarme hasta el altar. Y Juudai puede ser la niña que tira flores —la risa le pintó las mejillas de rojo.

—Ni así pierdes tu sentido del humor —musitó Yuuki, mientras asentía al plan, aunque no pensaba ser 'la niña' de las flores en ningún sentido.

—Gracias —respondió Alice, empezando a caminar, arrastrando su largo vestido color beige por el pasto y la alfombra rojiza que estaban en el jardín. Todos prorrumpieron en sonoros aplausos y hubo algunas exclamaciones que hicieron que Juudai frunciera el ceño, porque esas sin duda eran las amigas interesadas en Johan.

La ceremonia comenzó una vez todos estuvieron en sus respectivos lugares, Juudai y Johan uno a cada lado del altar, observando a la llorosa novia y al novio, un tipo alto y de cabello negro. Se dijeron los votos, se habló de la unión eterna del matrimonio, de lo simbólico de compartir una vida juntos mediante el regalo de unos anillos y luego, se preguntó si se estaría allí en las buenas y en las malas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, para terminar con un los declaro marido y mujer. Durante todo el tiempo en que duró la cháchara sentimental, los ojos de Johan no se despegaron de los de Juudai, porque ambos sabían perfectamente lo que el otro estaba pensando: que aunque ellos no podían, ni querían casarse, estaban tan estrechamente unidos como el matrimonio lo marcaba. Habían estado ahí en las buenas -los tiempos felices en la Academia, sus primeros meses de vida en Noruega, aquellos interminables viajes, perdiéndose en desiertos y ciudades-, como en las malas -la separación del tercer año, la posesión de Yubel, la enfermedad de Juudai-. Aún si ellos no tenían anillos que dijeran que se pertenecían eternamente y se amarían -por siempre-, sabían que era así y una sonrisa se extendía por su rostro ante esa irremplazable verdad.

—Quizá es porque me puse sentimental —declaró Juudai—, pero déjame decirte que te amo.

Las chicas que habían estado cerca de ellos, mientras todos felicitaban a la feliz pareja, exclamaron un 'aaaahh', en señal de enternecimiento. Johan nisiquiera les hizo caso.

—Puede que a mí también... te amo, Juudai. ¿Y sabes qué más amo? Ese pastel que estoy viendo allá...

El castaño le tomó la mano con una sonrisa en los labios, aunque tenía una mueca de preocupación en el rostro.

—Johan, nuestro vuelo... —no podían quedarse demasiado. Aún había tantas cosas por hacer... y Alice estaría tan ocupada que no lo notaría, tenía ahora una propia vida a la cual dedicarse.

—Lo sé —respondió el europeo—, me muero de ganas de ver esas D-wheels de las que todos hablan, ¡se oyen geniales! Pero, el pastel, ya sabes...

Una fina capa de lluvia comenzó a caer sobre la carpa en la cual todos los invitados bailaban y bebían unas horas después de la boda. Alice no se quejó por ello, así era el país y así había aprendido a amarlo, aunque sabía de alguien a quien no le gustaba demasiado. Buscó a Johan con la mirada por entre las parejas que bailaban en la pista y por entre los avorazados que repetían otro plato de la excelente comida de su madre, pero no lo halló y a Juudai tampoco.

Una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro, cuando su esposo le preguntó por su hermano. Ella se limitó a mirar hacia el cielo, convencida como siempre lo había estado:

—¡Seguramente que va en camino a Japón para probar una de esas tonterías de duelos! Ya volverá...

Él no supo si fue la emoción o si simplemente había sucumbido a todas las veces en que se había guardado sus sentimientos, el caso es que Alice se echó a llorar.

—Esto no es un adiós, Johan, Juudai, ¡ya verán cuando tenga a mis hijos! ¡Vendrán a cambiar pañales! ¡Eso lo juro! ¡Ya no los dejaré ir más!

Luego de esto, se levantó muy animada y comenzó a bailar con su esposo. Olvidando que a su hermoso pastel le faltaba una parte.

**F I N**

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:** OMG. Se acabó. Por fin se acabó. Estoy conteniendo las ganas de llorar, porque me estoy despidiendo de una historia a la cual le invertí todo mi tiempo, mi imaginación, mis recursos, me desvelaba pensando en los diálogos, en las escenas, en todo... Los personajes son como mis hermanos y/o hijos, si es que yo los cree. Nunca volveré a escribir de Alice, de eso estoy segura, pero también por eso le di un final feliz. Quise situar el epílogo años después para que se vieran los 'cambios' y 'no cambios' en las relaciones de todos. Alice tiene ya 21 años, Johan y Juudai 30. Sé que es demasiado, pero aún así, no me arrepiento. Sobre algunos detalles: para quien no vea YGO 5D, no va a entender lo de las D-Wheels, pero bueno, lo explico de todos modos, las d-wheels son las motocicletas con las cuales se tienen duelos en esa nueva serie, la he estado siguiendo desde que salió y es genial, ahora acaba de salir el capítulo 114 y de verdad lo recomiendo xP.

Ahora, pasando a otras cosas, debo decirles GRACIAS. MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS, por haber seguido esta historia desde que comenzó hasta ahora. Por sus reviews, que siempre conseguían sacarme una sonrisa, que me invitaban a seguir escribiendo hasta acabar. De verdad, si no hubiera sido por ustedes (Neko Andersen, Chibichromex, Pandora x Yuusei, Rikku Hatsune), nunca habría terminado con éste proyecto. Espero de todo corazón que haya sido de su agrado, que el final les sea algo que nunca olviden, etcétera.

Esto no es el adiós, porque la siguiente semana, el lunes, claro ;) estaré subiendo mi nuevo longfic. He aquí el título y summary, por si a alguien le interesa.

"I belong to you.  
Summary: Johan se prostituye para sobrevivir en la ciudad de París, mientras que Juudai, un japonés, escapa a esa ciudad de una mala relación. Cuando estos dos se encuentren, ¿cómo se ayudarán a sanar mutuamente? Universo Alterno."

Espero verlas en mi nuevo proyecto el próximo lunes, si no es así, muchas gracias y hasta luego :3.

Por mientras, ya están arriba los nuevos capítulos de Balance de Poder, Our songs y dos nuevos proyectos: Melodías del corazón, una traducción que estoy haciendo y 'Más que palabras', 100 retos que me propuse, por si gustan pasarse a comentar :3.

Nos vemos el próximo lunes xP.

Ja ne!


End file.
